The Runaway Bird
by LorreesWorld
Summary: *** SPOILER ALERT *** ((Based after Sansa has fled Kings Landing and is now living in the Eyrie with Lord Baelish)) Sansa, tired of living in the web of lies created by Lord Baelish, finally decides to play the game and runs away. Her plan to go to the Saltpans and find a ship to the Free Cities is thrown off when she encounters someone from her past...
1. Chapter 1

She looked at her reflection in the mirror but did not see herself. The woman staring back was paler and thinner, her hair was black, and not the auburn locks she was so used to seeing. The woman she looked at was not Sansa Stark, she was Alayne Stone, the bastard daughter of Petyr Baelish. She then glanced over to a hairnet that was sitting on her dressing table. When she first got the hairnet she thought it beautiful, she thought it a sweet gift from Dontos, her sweet Florian. But as everything else in her tormented life, the hairnet too was tainted.

"I don't even know why I keep that disgusting thing…" She turned away from the hairnet, remembering the night of Joffrey's wedding to Margaery. The night everything changed. She had been used as a pawn, as she always was. Poison was smuggled to the feast, in her hairnet disguised as one of the amethysts that decorated it. True she hated Joffrey, probably more than anyone, but she could never conspire to murder him, could she? She shook her head as she reached for her hairbrush, quickly taking it through the dark hair she did not recognize. Lord Baelish and her aunt Lysa had insisted she dye it black to help keep her hidden, but she still hated it. Sometimes when she brushed her hair, she hoped if she brushed it hard enough she could brush the color out and see the red hair she used to have return.

She was miserable, every day in the Eyrie was worse than the one before. She thought at first it wouldn't be so bad, being around her aunt would remind her of her sweet mother. But Lysa was nothing like Catelyn Stark. Lysa was cold, and very strict. She was also very confusing, one moment she would be the sweetest woman, then she could suddenly change, and then she would be the worst woman Sansa had ever met. She did not understand how this woman was related to the sweet mother she once had. And what was worse, her cousin, Lord Robert, or Sweetrobin as her aunt loved to call him, was to be her new husband. Her Aunt Lysa did not give her a choice, she demanded Sansa obey if she expected to be welcome to live in the Eyrie.

She did care for her little cousin, but he was younger than her, and so sickly. Some nights he would sneak into her bed since he could no longer share his mother's bed. Sometimes he would have sick spells in her bed and wind up wetting it while he was nuzzling Sansa. She would never show her disgust to the poor child, it was never his fault after all. But now she was forced to lock her door at night, not only to keep Lord Robert out of her room, but also the singer, Marillion, who had been showing an increased infatuation with Sansa since the day her Aunt married Lord Baelish. Marillion could not take no for an answer, and he was very lewd with Sansa. On the night of her aunts wedding he had made advances towards Sansa, had it not been for Ser Lothor Brune, Sansa believes Marillion would have raped her that night. So now she was careful to never be alone, she would walk the halls with servants or Ser Lothor. And on occasion with Lord Baelish, though it was obvious her Aunt Lysa did not approve of it.

Her Aunts jealousy of Sansa only grew worse after an incident in the gardens. An incident Sansa wanted to forget, wanted to pretend never happened.

There had been a light snow, one that reminded her so much of Winterfell. She woke up before anyone else had, so she had snuck away into the gardens. She had started with snowballs, remembering the fights she would have with her sister and brothers. But now she was by herself, no siblings to enjoy the snow with. She then found herself making a snow fort that slowly began to look like the Winterfell castle. And before she knew it, everything she was building was Winterfell, the home she longed for. It was then that Lord Baelish returned to the Eyrie. She had been having difficulties with her bridge when she heard him over her shoulder. He helped her finish her castle before they both stood to their feet. She somehow had gained the courage to tell him how he had lied to her, how he had promised to take her home, but this was not her home. And before she knew it, his arms were around her and his lips were on hers. Sansa had always suspected that Lord Baelish had motives behind helping Sansa, but never this.

To Sansas horror, her aunt Lysa witnessed the kiss, causing the jealousy to boil out of control. Deny it all she could, Sansa could not convince her aunt that she did not want it, that she did not tempt Lord Baelish. She tried pleading with her aunt to send her away, let her leave and there would be no more issues. That's when the moon door was opened, that's when Sansa again saw terror. Her aunt tried and tried to push her through the doors, tried to kill her, while the singer Marillion sang his songs to hide her screams. If it hadn't been for Lord Baelish, she would have fallen through the doors, she would have been killed. Instead it was her Aunt who went through the doors, after Lord Baelish pushed her.

Now her world was a web of lies, lies made up by Lord Baelish to keep himself from being named murderer. He claimed it was to help Sansa keep hidden, so that no one knew who she truly was, but she knew he did not want anyone knowing it was him that pushed Lysa out the moon doors. He framed Marillion, and after multiple nights of torture, Marillion agreed to confess to her murder. Now another man's blood was going to be on her hands, another man would die because of her. And now with her aunt Lysa gone, she feared what Lord Baelish would do. Would he pursue Sansa more, would he try to kiss her again? She couldn't let it happen, she wouldn't!

Sansa had planned her escape for weeks, studying the guards on duty each night. She knew which ones were most likely to sleep on duty and which were not. She had been secretly building up a stash of food and water that she hid in her chest at the bottom of her bed. Lord Baelish had even made the mistake of bringing Sansa along with him when he would meet with other men of the Vale, which meant she knew exactly where he kept his silver and gold locked up. She had already packed several of her warmest dresses and robes as well as stockings. She knew she could not carry it all out at once so she had hidden it in the stables, particularly in the same stall as a horse that Lord Baelish had given her when they first arrived at the Eyrie. And when Baelish was away on business, Sansa would sneak into his private chambers, and each time she would steal a few coins, hoping that the small amount she took would not be noticed. And if it was, surely he wouldn't blame her and would blame one of the guards or servants.

After weeks of planning, Sansa was ready. She had accumulated a large amount of silver and gold which she now had in a pouch that hung around her waist. She had a dagger at her waist, as well as one tied around her ankle. Both were gifts from Ser Lothor after the first attack by Marillion so she could defend herself if he was not around. It was the middle of the night, everyone would be asleep, and including the guards who would be in the corridors she would have to walk through. She had put on one of her thickest dresses she had, as well as a dark cloak. The hood was large enough to hide most of her face when she pulled it down.

She gathered the food and water that had been hidden away into another pack, she knew the food would only last her a week, maybe two. But with the money she had stolen from Lord Baelish, she would be able to buy more. As well she was taking all of her jewelry, except for that cursed hairnet.

Finally, with one deep breath, she opened her door. Looking down the halls she heard nothing and carefully slid through them. Each guard she passed was sleeping soundly, as she expected. It was easy for her to get to the stables undetected. Once there, she found her pack of clothes and tied it to her pack of food and water. She then secured them to her horse's saddle and quickly mounted up. And in a flash, she was galloping away from her most recent nightmare, and heading to a new found freedom.

'West… I will go west, to the Saltpans' Sansa knew she couldn't return to Winterfell. It was in ruins, and she was still being accused of Joffreys murder, so she knew Cersei would have men looking for her there. But if she went to the Saltpans, she could find a ship to take her to the Free Cities, and there she could try to make a new life for herself. Her plan was to stop at the Inn at the Crossroads, make sure she had enough food for the long voyage across the waters, then head to the Saltpans. If she could get on a ship, she knew she would be free.

Once she finally arrived at the Inn, Sansa was still very cautions. Her ride had taken longer than she expected, with numerous stops to feed and water her horse as well as herself, it had been at least three days. She had lost track by now. But once she arrived it was late into the evening, the sun had already set, but there were still too many people around for her to approach. She stayed hidden within the trees, and would stay there until it had gotten quieter.

She had just dismounted from her horse though when a sound coming from nearby startled her. It was a low rumble, or perhaps a growl. She looked around but could not see the source of the noise, but her hand quickly went to the dagger at her waist. Suddenly she heard the noise again, it wasn't a growl, but a groan, a man groaning in pain. Carefully she moved towards the noise, her hand holding tight to the handle of the dagger. Suddenly she caught sight of a dark horse in the distance, much larger than her own, she knew it was a warhorse. 'It couldn't be...' she continued to follow the man's groans, keeping her eye on the horse as well until she found the source of the groans.

Sansa's breath caught in her throat as she saw a large figure laying on the ground. He was curled up, but she could tell he was still larger than an average man. She could feel her heart beating faster as she slowly moved to kneel down beside him, whoever it was laying there, was badly injured and dying. She placed a single hand on his arm which caused him to growl but he did not move. She knew that voice. She then removed the hood from her cloak, knowing he would recognize her face once he looked at her. Then slowly she moved him to roll on his back, and very slowly the features that once frightened her were looking her right in the face. Half of his face burned away, while the other was covered in dirt and blood. His dark eyes were hardly open but she could still see he was looking directly at her.

One of his large hands weakly reached up and cupped her cheek, his thumb moving slightly over her delicate flesh. "Little… bird?"


	2. Chapter 2

His words were weak and soft, Sansa could tell he didn't have much longer if left alone out here. She looked up to his horse, Stranger was his name, somehow she remembered. "Hold on," her gaze returned to the man on the ground, "just a little longer." She then stood and slowly approached the large warhorse. She knew Stranger was not friendly but she needed him to help her. She held out her hand slowly so that Stranger could sniff it, "come Stranger, your master needs you." She held her breath as the horse moved towards her, his nose moving to sniff her hand slowly. Then he moved to allow her hand to graze across him, in a way of letting her know he trusted her. She smiled as she softly stroked his mane, then took his reigns and led him back to the Hound.

She knelt down beside him once again, taking his hand into hers. "I cannot lift you, I need you to help me." And somehow he was able to find the strength to climb to his feet, and as if he read their minds, Stranger knelt down as well, making it easier for the Hound to mount him. The Hound could not sit straight though, too weak to hold up his own body, he slouched over. Sansa sighed, taking his cloak and covered him with it, careful to cover his most distinctive traits. She then returned the hood over her head as well before taking the reins of both horses, slowly leading them to the inn.

"Good evenin m'lady…" Sansa had been greeted by a young stable boy, he couldn't be much older than she was. She nodded with a small smile then turned back to the Hound for a moment before looking to the boy again. "My husband and I were attacked by bandits, he has been greatly wounded. I need a room as well as some help getting him into a bed. I cannot lift him on my own, he is quite a large man." She then dug into her pouch beneath her cloak and handed the boy two gold dragons. "I also would need someone to tend to our horses while my husband is recuperating." The boy eyed the gold for a moment then nodded, quickly hurrying inside. Sansa then walked beside the Hound, her hand moving to his face which had been laying against the back of Strangers neck. "Just a little longer…"

After a few minutes, the stable boy returned, followed by three larger men. None of them spoke as they instantly moved to the Hound, helping him off the horse and quickly leading them inside. The stable boy stayed behind to tend to the horses. "Be careful with the black one, he has a temper." Sansa warned as she turned to the boy before following after the men and the Hound. They had led them to one of the largest rooms they had available, and helped place the Hound on the bed. Two of the men then quickly left the room while the third stayed behind. "M'lady this is one of the finest rooms our inn has." Sansa nodded, knowing very well this must be the innkeeper. "Thank you Ser, now I ask that some fresh cloths and water sent up quickly so I can tend to my husband wounds. As well and string and a needle should I need to sew him up. And some food, he has not eaten in a while and is deathly ill." She then reached into her pouch again, this time handing the innkeeper two silver coins. The man smiled wide and nodded, quickly leaving the room.

The stable boy returned shortly after, carrying in all their belongings that had been left with the horses. "I was able to get the horses into their own stalls m'lady." He then placed everything on the ground near the fireplace. "They have fresh water and been fed as well." Sansa nodded and handed him a silver coin, "I thank you." The boy nodded and left. Sansa then moved to the bed where the Hound lay, now completely unconscious. She moved to start removing his armor, thankful for the years she helped her brother Robb and Theon remove their armor after they trained. Once she had him down to his tunic and breeches she was able to examine the wound on his leg, it had not infected yet, but she knew if she did not clean it soon, it would. When a knock came on the door, she was relieved to see two female servants enter with the water, cloths and fresh food. One of them offered to assist her with him but she declined, instead asking that she light a fire so that she could keep him warm.

Once the women left, she locked the door behind them. She then moved the water and cloth to a table next to the bed, and placed the needle and string on the bed. She brought over some wine, knowing if the hound woke up, he would need it, and her mother had taught her to clean wounds with wine to help cease any infection. Carefully she poured some of the wine onto his wound, causing him to let out a groan of agony as he sat up and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Bloody hells girl!" He released his grip on her arm and fell back against the bed again, breathing heavily from the pain. "Warn a man when you're going to do that!"

She moved to the table, pouring some of the wine into a glass then moved to sit beside him. "Here, drink some wine." She helped him sit up and held the glass to his lips. He eyed her carefully as she helped him drink.

"Why you helpin' me girl?" He asked as he laid back into the bed.

"Do not worry about that right now." She then moved to sit down at the end of the bed, picking his injured leg up and laying it across her lap. "This is going to hurt, try not to kick me." She then grabbed a cloth she had soaking in the water and began to clean around his wound. She was careful not to press to hard but frowned a bit when she heard him struggling not to scream. "There is some dead skin I will have to remove…" She reached down to the dagger she had attached to her hip, she looked to him and waited for a moment. He gave her a nod then closed his eyes as she proceeded to use the dagger to cut away the skin. She could hear him groaning, but knew he had taken a pillow to his face to keep it from being too loud.

After what seemed to be an eternity to the Hound, Sansa had finally finished stitching up his leg. She had torn the remainder of the cloth to wrap around his leg then lifted it from her lap and carefully placed it back on the bed. She then removed her cloak and rolled it up, using it to help prop his leg up slightly. She could feel him shivering and quickly pulled the blankets of the bed over him, then moved to the food that had been brought to them, letting out a happy sigh as she saw one of the servants had left a pot of stew on the fire. She poured a small bowl of it and tore off a small piece of bread, she then moved to his side, placing the bowl and bread on the bedside table. She carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, again helping him to sit up.

"You need to try and eat, but not too much." She then took a spoonful of the stew and held it to his lips. Again he watched her carefully but did not protest, he was too tired and weak to argue right now. She was careful not to give him too much of the stew, knowing he was running a fever and too much could make him sick. She wiped away some of the stew that had fallen down the side of his mouth before tearing up the bread she had brought over, offering him piece by piece.

"Enough…" He held up his hand to stop her from giving him any more of the food, though he hadn't eaten much, he couldn't eat more.

Sansa nodded, picking up the bowl and remainder of bread, and placed it back on the table near the fire. She then moved back to him and placed her hand to his forehead, "you need to rest if you're going to beat this." She then helped him lay back, and pulled the blankets over him again. She could hear him groan in pain. She wished she had some milk of the poppy to help ease the pain, but she did not. With a sigh she moved to her pack and pulled out her sleeping shift. She then moved behind a small changing screen and carefully changed from her dress into the shift. She knew the Hound was in no shape to try and peek, but she still was more comfortable behind the changing screen. Once she was changed, she laid her dress across a small chair and pulled a small robe from her pack to wrap around herself.

She was about to sit next to the fire when she heard the Hound groan out in pain again. She quickly moved over to him and could see he was shivering uncontrollably. She sighed a bit as she lifted the blankets and slowly moved into the bed with him, knowing body heat would help. She was careful not to move his leg and purposely moved to the opposite side of his body. She then carefully wrapped one arm around him and placed her head on his chest, she was so tiny next to him, she wasn't sure if she would be enough to keep him warm. But very slowly she could feel his body start to relax as well as his breathing, and she knew he had fallen asleep. Soon she found herself unable to fight her exhaustion and fell asleep, still holding her arm around him to keep him warm.

The sun had begun to rise before Sansa woke up, she found the Hound had wrapped one of his large arms around her while they slept. She moved her head slightly to look up at him, he was still sleeping. Carefully she moved from under his arm, careful to not let it fall and wake him up. She then grabbed her cloak and boots and quickly put them on, placing her dagger on her ankle. With one last glance at the sleeping man, she unlocked the door and slipped quietly from the room, going downstairs to get them some breakfast. When she returned a short while later, she found the Hound sitting up in bed.

"Where'd you go little bird?"

She rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her, placing the tray of food down before removing her cloak and boots. "You need food if you're going to regain your strength, and you are in no shape to walk and get your own food." She cut up some of the bread, then filled a plate with some of the bacon they had given her, along with some fresh fruits and a bit of the pork sausage. She then walked to the bed side table and placed it beside him. "How are you feeling?"

He grumbled slightly, reaching for the glass of wine instead of the food. "Feel like shit"

Sansa sighed, making herself a small plate to eat as well. "Drinking only isn't going to help, you need to eat." She sat at the table near the fireplace as she poured herself some water. "I didn't spend most of my night nursing you back to health to watch you try and kill yourself."

He couldn't help but let out a laugh at her comment, "why did you help me little bird? Didn't know you cared." He chuckled a bit as he grabbed for a piece of the bread.

She looked over at him and shrugged, "I'm not the kind of person to walk away when someone needs help." She then turned away from him and looked down at her plate, suddenly she wasn't very hungry.

The Hound eyed her a moment before finishing off his bread, he then pulled the blankets from his leg and observed her word. "Didn't know a Lady could handle the sight of blood. Where'd you learn to do that?"

She did not look at him this time when she spoke, "my mother, she taught me how to handle wounds since I was one of the oldest. And my sister Arya was always getting hurt, sometimes I would secretly stitch her up so she wouldn't get in trouble for sneaking out when she should have been doing her needlework."

At the mention of Arya, the Hound couldn't help but let out a snort, causing Sansa to look straight at him. "That sister of yours is the reason I almost died. We'd been attacked, and I got this wound. We hadn't eaten in days so I was weak. She left me to die, the little wolf bitch."

"Arya is alive?" Sansa ignored his comments of her leaving him to die and how he spoke of her. She had been told by Cersei that Arya was dead, could the Queen have been lying to her the entire time?

"She was. Not too sure she'll last without me protecting her." He grabbed his glass and finished his wine. "Took good care of her, kept her from bein' murdered at that weddin' and all she does is leave me to die."

Sansa suddenly looked down, remembering how her mother and brother had been murdered at the twins during her uncles wedding. She fought back any tears that wanted to escape her eyes though, she had cried enough in Kings Landing, and now she was on the run, she had to stay strong.

A knock on the door had stopped them from saying anymore. Gripping a dagger in one hand, Sansa opened the door slightly, seeing it was the same servant girls from the night before, she smiled and opened the door for them to enter. They carried a large wooden tub with buckets of water as well. They quickly placed it in front of the fire and left. Sansa quickly locking the door behind them.

"I had them bring a bath for you, do you think you can walk?"

He moved to swing his leg off the bed and slowly stood with a groan. "Aye…" As he started to walk over, Sansa moved to his side, having him wrap one of his arms around her to help him balance. He let out a small chuckle as she helped him to the tub, "you gonna help me get undressed to little bird?" He then looked down at her with a grin.

For the first time since she found him, Sansa blushed slightly and shook her head. "I think you can do that yourself. Just sit in the chair when you do it." She then slipped from underneath his arm and pushed the chair close to the tub. She then quickly retreated to the bed and sat down, keeping her back to him.

"Still the timid little bird I left shiverin' in her room." The Hound laughed as he slipped out of his tunic and breeches. He then let out a groan as he slipped into the hot water of the tub. "How'd you get outta there anyway?"

She looked over her shoulder slightly as she heard him slip into the tub, "with the help of Lord Baelish. He helped me escape after Joffreys wedding." She then looked back down at her hands that she had folded in her lap.

"Littlefinger huh?" He couldn't help but let a bit of jealousy wash over him, "how'd he convince ya to go with him?"

She let out a small laugh as she shook her head, moving to lay back on the bed. "Trick is more like it. He used Ser Dontos to convince me to escape. I had no idea it was Lord Baelish until I was aboard his ship." She thought back on it, watching as Lord Baelish had her sweet Dontos killed in front of her, saying he would have betrayed her.

He glanced over her as she lay on the bed, admiring her beauty, though he missed that red hair of hers. "He have you dye your hair like that?"

She nodded a bit, letting her fingers moved to her hair slightly, "my Aunt Lysa gave us the dye, they both agreed my hair stood out too much. But now she's gone, and I couldn't stay with him any longer, I couldn't let him…" she then shook her head, unable to speak any longer.

Anger seemed to overcome the Hound, suddenly he stood from the tub, sliding his breeches and tunic on. He moved over to Sansa, groaning in pain though he tried to ignore it. He sat beside her and stroked her cheek slightly, "what did Littlefinger do? Did he touch you?" The thought of Littlefinger touching his little bird was enough to send him into a rage, he wanted to hit someone or something.

She looked up at him, but did not move away when his finger moved to stroke her cheek. "He kissed me once, and because of it, my aunt Lysa tried to kill me. So he killed her instead, he was keeping me close afterwards. I feared he was going to try and make me his wife after that, I couldn't marry him, so I ran." She finally sat up, looking at him, seeing the rage in his eyes.

"I should kill him, teach him not to touch ya." He had balled his hands into tight fists by that time.

Sansa smiled and shook her head, "in your state, you would never get to him." She then looked down to his leg and noticed he was bleeding through his bandages. "Lay back, I need to change those." She quickly stood, going to a fresh pile of cloth as he moved to lay against the back of the bed, watching her as she moved quickly to the clothes then back to his side. He watched her as she removed the bloodied cloth and replaced it with new fresh cloths. Chuckling as she did so.

"A little bird tending to an old dog, never thought I'd live to see somethin' like this." He then reached out and took her hand, pulling her up to him, causing her to gasp. "That imp ever bed ya?"

Sansas eyes widened at his question, and the fact that he had pulled her so close to him. "No…" she shook her head, trying to pull her hand from him but he held it tight, "he wouldn't unless I asked him to, and I never did."

He grinned, pulling her closer so that their faces were only inches apart. "So the little bird is still a maid?" He held her there a moment longer before releasing her hand and leaning his head back. "Silly little bird, could be dangerous locking yourself up with an old dog."

She quickly stood from the bed once he released her hand, her heart was beating so fast she could hear it in her ears. Though it wasn't fear she had felt, but she wasn't sure what she was feeling. She looked at him a moment before moving to sit in a nearby chair, her eyes on him as he closed his once again. "You need to rest more."

There was something about him, the Hound, something about Sandor Clegane. But Sansa could not figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've been in this bloody bed for two weeks! Stop treating me like a baby little bird!" The Hound was standing against the wall, holding his sword to his side. An extremely angry Sansa stood before him with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"You still need time to heal! You've ripped those stiches three times since I've found you and you have had two fevers! You push yourself too soon and you'll wind up in the same place you were two weeks ago." Sansa dared to step close to him, reaching to the hand that held his sword, she pried it from his fingers. It was much heavier than she expected but he willingly gave it up to her, allowing her to place it back in the corner where she had placed his freshly cleaned armor. She turned back to him and let out a gasp, finding he had moved closer to her causing her to nearly crash into his chest.

The Hound moved to wrap his arms around her delicate waist, pulling her even closer to him. "Careful little bird, most men would have taken off those pretty little hands if you tried to take their sword from them." He grinned down at her as her eyes widened from the closeness of their bodies.

When he pulled her close to him she could feel her breath catch in her throat. She looked up at him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of any sort of struggle. "You're not most men, you've already proven that."

He looked at her, holding her a bit closer for a moment before finally letting go of her waist. He then moved to sit back in the bed again, laying out his injured leg for her to look at. "Well there you go little bird, you want to keep playing this game, go right ahead."

Sansa took a moment to catch her breath, watching as he moved to lay on the bed. She could tell he was enjoying making her uncomfortable which frustrated her more than anything. Slowly she moved to sit by his leg, pulling the cloth from the wound. "You're almost healed, there is no need for stitches any longer." She looked up at him for a moment, when he gave her a nod, she reached for the dagger she always kept in her boot. She then slowly cut at the stitching, causing some light bleeding, but not enough that would have caused him to be sick. Once the stitches were cut from his leg, she carefully cleaned him, then wrapped his leg once more before standing from the bed. "You can call me Sansa you know."

He couldn't help but let out a laugh, "you don't like little bird?" He watched her as she moved to sit in the chair by the fireplace. She sat the most of the day, sometimes sleeping in it when she didn't want to be near him. "You never address me as anything, little bird. Afraid to call me Hound, or Dog?" He chuckled again, grabbing his skin of wine that Sansa had placed at his bedside.

"I will not call you those names, I think they are disrespectful." She looked over at him, "but you do not wish me to call you Ser either. So I do not address you." She sighed as she sat back in her chair, "little bird sounds like a pet name. Am I your pet?"

"If you want to be." He let out a laugh at her gasp, sitting up so he could look at her better. "Call me Sandor girl. There is no need for any damn formalities here." He looked at her curiously as he spoke, watching as she shifted uncomfortably. "Do you not like saying my name girl?"

Sansa couldn't help but look away from him as he questioned her, he was trying to get more and more familiar with her and it made her uncomfortable. "I… I was just raised to respect those older than I am. My father and mother always insisted that I refer to anyone older than I am as My Lady or Ser." She then looked over at him, "even if they were not of noble blood. It was simply a way to show respect."

Sandor let out a laugh, slowly standing from the bed and walking to stand behind her chair. He grinned as he looked down at the girl as she sat helplessly beneath him. "Your father and mother are dead little bird. You chose to stay with me while I got better, so best be addressing me somehow. And I won't be no Ser, so let it be dog, hound or Sandor." He leaned down so that his lips were inches from her ear, "you pick."

When she heard him move behind her, she did not look at him. She continued to look towards the fire as he spoke, but could not help but hold her breath as she felt him lean down to whisper in her ear. His words infuriating her though. Slowly she stood and faced him, her eyes fighting tears. "Do not speak of my parents, I know they are gone, but I will still honor them and how they raised me!" She moved closer to him, "I stayed to make sure you wouldn't die, like any compassionate person would. But you seem to be fine now, so perhaps it's time we part ways." She then moved to walk away from him when she felt his hand grab her wrist and pull her back against him. When she dared to look up at him, his dark eyes were locked on hers. "Let me go…"

"My little bird…" He couldn't help himself as he held her close, one hand holding her wrist while the other moved to wrap around her waist. He had grown to admire her so long ago in Kings Landing. And now, she had grown, she was a woman and had grown more beautiful with each passing day. Slowly he released her wrist and moved to stroke a strand of her hair out of her face. "You can't possibly think I will let you venture out there on your own. A pretty thing like you, you're lucky you made it this far without bein' raped by some drunk man." He so badly wanted to kiss her, to feel her skin against his, but he knew this would only scare the girl. She had some care for him though, why else would she have stayed so long by his side? No, he would be careful with her, go slow for her sake. "We travel together little bird, I will protect you as I promised long ago. No one will touch you, or I'll kill em." He then let go of her waist again, letting out a low grown when she moved away, missing the warmth of her pressing against her.

Sansa couldn't help but back away once he let go of her, she thought he would have tried to kiss her, the way he had been holding her. Though for some reason, she wished he would have. But she quickly shook the feeling away as she nodded. "Fair enough, but you're not ready to travel. I have enough silver to last us a good while. Another week perhaps, then you should be well enough to ride."

Sandor nodded, returning to sit on the bed, drinking from his skin of wine again. "We will want to ride soon, I am sure Littlefinger is searching for his pet. You are still a valuable prize little bird. Since your brothers are gone, the man that gets you, gets the north."

Sansa moved to sit in her chair again, realizing he was right. She had not put any thought into Littlefinger. What if he had sent men searching for her? How long would it be until he found her and took her back to the Eyrie? She couldn't let that happen, she would not let that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you haven't found her?! It's been three weeks! How far can the girl get on her own?" Petyr paced his chambers as Ser Lothor had reported back in about the search for Sansa. "The dye in her hair must be wearing out, which means her hair will be returning to that beautiful red hair that she has. It stands out!" He finally stopped pacing to face Ser Lothor. "You do realize how valuable the girl is, don't you?"

"Of course my lord, with her brothers all dead, Sansa is heir to Winterfell. Whoever marries the girl will hold the north." Ser Lothor had grown to like Sansa, he had been protecting her since the day they had left Kings Landing. He felt as if he had failed her now that she was missing. Though he was not surprised that she had fled, after all, he had seen the way Lord Baelish had looked at her, and the way he had been keeping her especially close after the death of Lady Lysa. "She is my priority, I have men watching Winterfell. I myself will be heading towards The Saltpans, if the girl is smart, she would want to head to the Free Cities."

Petyr nodded in agreement, "she knows that Winterfell is in ruins, and she cannot possibly defend herself." He then looked at Ser Lothor, "go on, and bring her back to me. There will be others looking for her by now, we cannot let her fall into the wrong hands."

Ser Lothor bowed slightly and left, leaving Petyr alone. He slowly walked to a nearby window and watched as the sun started to set. His fingers trailed over the hair that had begun to grow on his chin. "Where are you my sweetling?"

It was early when Sansa woke up, she could tell Sandor was still sleeping. His snores were surprisingly quiet for a man of his size. In the night he had moved his arm protectively around her, so as she stood, she had to carefully move his arm. She was going to visit the horses, but knew he would have argued with her about it. He had grown more protective of her with each passing day, insisting she stay in the room and not venture out alone. But Sansa did not see a reason why she should worry, they had been at the inn for quite a while now, and no one had recognized her, even when the dye washed from her hair. Though she was careful to wear a hood if she went outside.

Quietly she put on her cloak and hood and snuck from the room, waiving to one of the servant girls as she made her way outside to the stables. There she greeted Stranger and her horse, Lady. She had decided to name her horse Lady after her lost Direworlf. She started brushing Lady as the sun began to rise. A smile crossing her lips as the sky seemed to be perfectly clear. The moments she had alone with the horses were her favorite, it was so quiet and peaceful. There was no noise from the drunks inside the inn, and there was no Sandor nagging her about how she should stay hidden all the time.

Once she had finished brushing Lady she pulled an apple from beneath her cloak and fed it to her horse. She then slowly moved to Stranger. She had to let him sniff her hand each time she approached him, but once he recognized her scent, he would relax and allow her to brush him as well. "You smell Sandor on me, don't you?" She laughed a bit as she started brushing the black horse. She knew not many people could get near Stranger, the stable boy himself had spoken about how Stranger had knocked down a handful of men when they had moved him into his own stall. "You're just like him you know, rough exterior, but a soft and sweet interior."

"You have a way with horse's m'lady"

The voice caused Sansa to gasp, she turned on her heels to find the stable boy standing at the entrance of the stall. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya. I just love how you can talk to em and seem perfectly at ease." He gestured towards Stranger, "that horse is a mean one, yet he seems to like ya."

Sansa laughed a bit, turning back to Stranger as she started to brush him again. "They are just like you and me. Every horse has something that can tame them, I think Stranger here likes a sweet voice." She then grinned, finishing his brushing then pulled out an apple for him as well. "And apples, he loves apples." She then smiled, moving towards the stable boy. "You're up pretty early today, any reason for that?"

"Actually, yes." He smiled moving closer to her, "I was hoping to run into you. I've noticed you come out early to see the horses."

Sansa frowned slightly, he had gotten uncomfortably close to her. "I just like the quiet time, it's very rare that I get it." She tried not to show any nerves as she slightly stepped back from the stable boy.

"That husband of yours keep you on a tight leash?" He noticed she had backed away from her and followed her steps, keeping close to her. "He's awfully old, seems too old to be a husband to such a lovely lady." He suddenly moved to wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "He can't possibly satisfy your needs."

She let out a gasp as he pulled her close, her hands instantly moving to his chest to try and push him away from her. "Please let me go, if my husband were to see this I fear what he would do."

"Oh come on… what he doesn't know won't-"

"I'd listen to the girl if I were you." The stable boy quickly found a large sword sitting on his shoulder, pressing against his neck. Sandor standing behind him, fury showing on his face.

Quickly the boy released Sansa, letting her quickly move to stand beside Sandor. "Don't hurt him, please, he's learned his lesson." She looked up at Sandor, her eyes pleading.

With a low growl Sandor withdrew his sword, but quickly grabbed Sansas arm, roughly pulling her back to the inn. Sansa looked back at the stable boy one last time before Sandor slammed the door behind them. He did not say a word until they returned to their room, where he slammed the door again. "Stupid little bird, do you realize what could have happened to you?" He was still holding her arm, his face still full of fury, but now there was more there, but Sansa could not tell what it was. Perhaps concern?

"You're hurting me!" She struggled to pull free from his grasp. "This isn't the first time I've gone out to the stables, and I know the stable boy, he wouldn't have hurt me!" Her eyes were starting to fill with tears as she looked up at him, still struggling to pull her arm free.

He looked down at her a moment longer before finally releasing her arm. He then began to pace the room, running his fingers through his dark hair. "The boy had his hands on you, he was treating you as if you were some common whore!" He stopped to look over at her, "if something had happened to you…" he stopped before he could finish, turning away from her to sit on the bed.

Sansa frowned, moving to sit next to him. "Nothing did, because you were there. And had you not have been…" She leaned down and pulled her dagger from her boot. "I'm always prepared, Ser Lothor taught me to use this, I'm not completely helpless anymore." She then put her dagger back and looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

She had moved to stand up but found his hand grabbing her wrist again, this time not as forceful. She sat back down and looked up at him curiously. "We're leaving today little bird, best pack up your things. We will eat and then we will leave."

Once they had finished eating, they carried their packs to the horses. Sandor helped her tie hers to Lady then tied his own to Stranger. Sansa had somehow managed to sneak out during their time to get him a few tunics and breeches so that he could have different clothes to wear. They each carried a fair share of food and wine as well. Sansa had begun to mount her horse but found Sandors arms around her waist, lifting her to the saddle. She smiled slightly at him and gave him a nod, "thank you."

He nodded and moved to Stranger, mounting him quickly and pulling at the reigns. "Stay close to me little bird, and keep that hood up." He motioned to her cloak, pulling the hood up on his own cloak as well. They then rode off from the inn, the stable boy secretly watching them as they disappeared into the trees.

"I'm sure it was her m'lord, as sure as the sun in the sky."

Ser Lothor had been questioning anyone he had come across. He had decided to take refuge at the Inn at the Crossroads and had come across the stable boy. "She would have had black hair boy, but the girl I am looking for normally has red hair."

The stable boy nodded, "aye, and this girl did. When she arrived, her hair was black as the night, but when they left the night before last, her hair had changed, it was red, a beautiful red that I had never seen before."

"They? She was not alone?" Ser Lothor handed the boy a gold dragon, "tell me about her companion."

"M'lord, she said he was her husband, but I do not think he was. The man was much older than her, and much bigger. When they first arrived, he was close to death, but she had nursed him back to health." He frowned a bit, "he was an ugly brute, half his face burned away."

Ser Lothor's eyes widened a bit at the boy's last statement. "The Hound…" He looked at the stable boy and handed him another gold dragon before mounting his horse once again. He would not stay at the inn after all. If Sansa was with The Hound, she would be in more danger than he had expected, there would be no time to waste.


	5. Chapter 5

They had ridden for hours before it had started to rain, causing Sandor to curse out loud. Sansa couldn't help but let out a small giggle when he did so. "Find this funny do ya little bird?" He glanced over at her.

She shook her head with a frown, "not particularly, but you need not get so angry over something we cannot control." She then looked away from him, turning her attention to their surroundings, they both had been looking for anything that could be used as shelter from the rain. It had been coming down hard and they both were already completely soaked.

Suddenly Sandor grabbed the reigns of Sansa's horse causing her to gasp slightly. She turned her attention to him as he halted both of their horses. "A cave little bird." He then pointed, but Sansa did not see the cave, she looked at him in confusion. He quickly dismounted from Stranger and moved to her, placing his hands to her hips he helped her dismount as well. "Follow me, and stay close"

He then took the reins of both horses into one of his hands, his sword in the other as he led her through a large group of trees. Sansa staying close as they walked, her hand instinctively had moved to the dagger hidden beneath her cloak. Once they had moved through the trees she finally saw the cave entrance that he had seen before. "How did you see this from the road?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Hush little bird." He then grabbed her waist again, this time placing her on top of Stranger. "I'm going to make sure there is no one in there, Stranger will protect you if anyone comes, but keep that dagger ready until I return." He then moved quickly into the cave as Sansa started looking around nervously.

She only had to wait a couple of minutes before he reappeared from inside the cave. "It seems clear, but very dark so it is hard to see in there." He then placed his hands on her waist again, helping her off of Stranger.

"I can make us a fire." She smiled up at him then moved to the entrance of the cave. Quickly she was able to find a large enough branch that seemed to have stayed dry. Using her dagger, she ripped the bottom part of her dress which had somehow managed to stay mostly dry. She quickly wrapped it around the branch then gathered up some dry leaves and smaller twigs that were in the entrance of the cave. Once she was finished with the makeshift torch she handed it to him for a moment. She then looked around a moment, moving into the cave a bit more before finding two large enough rocks. She then took the torch from Sandor again and laid it on a dry spot in the cave. After multiple attempts, Sansa was able to get a spark large enough to ignite the dry leafs on the torch. She quickly lifted it from the ground with a smile. "And people think I'm useless!" She giggled a bit and looked to Sandor who seemed frozen to the spot.

He stared at the flames as they grew on the torch his little bird had made, his greatest fear now being held by what he considered his greatest weakness. Slowly he nodded, taking the reins of both the horses again to lead them into the cave as well. Sansa now leading the way until they reached a large cavern. Sandor found a place he could tie down both horses, keeping them a safe distance from each other before he moved towards Sansa. He saw her eyeing something in the center of the large cavern.

"Looks as if we are not the first to have discovered this cave." She pointed towards the remains of a long ago discarded fire pit. Still holding the makeshift torch, she moved towards it, letting out a small sigh as she noticed it still had a large amount of wood in it. "And such luck for us, as any wood outside will be too wet." She smiled over at him as she moved the torch down into the wood, letting it slowly catch fire." With a sigh again, she then removed her cloak, laying it out on some rocks near the fire to let it dry.

Sandor couldn't help but watch her in amazement, the spoiled girl from Kings Landing truly had grown up. He had no idea she knew how to light a fire, yet alone how to build a torch. His eyes then raking over her body as she removed her cloak, her dress which was also soaked had been clinging to her body, showing every curve, proving that she was indeed a growing woman. He quickly shook his head and turned away, grabbing their packs from the horses so that they could find some dry clothes for themselves, though his armor had protected most of his clothing.

"Here little bird, go on and change." He handed her the pack that held all of her clothing then moved to sit, his back to her so that he could give her the privacy she needed to change.

She smiled taking the pack and setting it down. Rummaging through it she pulled out a plain grey dress from it. She then looked to him, seeing he still had his back to her she quickly removed her soaked dress and replaced it with her dry one. Thankful that the laces were on the side of this one so that she could tie it quickly. Once she was dressed, she placed her wet dress next to her cloak to dry. "You can turn around now." She smiled at him as she sat down next to the fire. "You should probably change as well." She looked at him a moment before giving him the same respect and turned her back to him.

Sandor quickly pulled a dry tunic and breeches from his pack, realizing that his armor would be difficult to remove without some assistance. "Little bird…" he turned to her and waited for her to look up to him. "Could you?" He looked down to his armor.

Sansa quickly stood with a laugh, "oh yes, of course." She quickly moved to his side and helped him with his armor, again remembering back to when she would help her brother Robb with his back in Winterfell.

With the help of his little bird, Sandor was quick to remove his armor. And once she had returned to sit by the fire with her back to him, he quickly changed into dry clothes before moving to sit next to her. Once she heard him move to her, she turned again with a smile but did not say anything.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" He nodded towards the fire.

"My father…" She looked to the flames sadly, "Winterfell is colder than Kings Landing. And though we had the hot spring water flowing through the walls, there were nights that it was not enough to keep us warm. We could not always depend on our servants to build our fires, so our father taught each of us how to do it on our own." Her eyes never left the fire as she spoke, there were times that she missed her father more than anything, sometimes in the night she would relive his execution, and she would watch him die before her eyes all over again.

Sandor could see the sadness in her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and hold her right then. "Good man…" he looked to her, "he didn't keep ya completely useless."

Sansa shot a look of anger at him, "useless? If it wasn't for me you would be dead right now!" She was infuriated with him, after everything she had done for him, he still looked at her as the spoiled brat in Kings Landing. "You judge me just because of who I am and how I was raised, but you know nothing of me. And the girl you knew in Kings Landing is long dead, she died with her mother." She then looked away from him, gazing into the flames once again.

Sandor let out a long sigh, he hadn't meant to insult her, and now she was angry with him. "I didn't mean it that way little bird." He reached out, taking her chin into his large hand to turn her head to face him. "You're a survivor, I knew that. If you weren't you would have died in Kings Landing, you would have given into that lil' shit Joffrey. But you fought back." His thumb moved to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek.

She looked up at him as he had made her face him, the look in his eyes was unreadable. She didn't understand him at times, even after all the time they had spent together. She nodded slightly, letting out a small sigh as he released her chin. He then pulled out some bread and cheese for them as well as a skin of wine. They both then ate in complete silence, each letting their minds wander on each other.

"Damn this rain!" Ser Lothor cursed to the skies but continued riding, though his paced had slowed. He had been following fresh horse tracks but the rain was quickly washing them away. But he wasn't going to let the rain stop him. He would find Sansa Stark and kill anyone who stopped him, but he would not be taking her back to Baelish. "Don't worry my Lady, you'll be where you belong soon."

(((I wanted to say thank you to all my readers and thank you for all the reviews! I hope you guys keep enjoying and I will do my best to keep chapters coming each night!)))

~~HUGGLES~~


	6. Chapter 6

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, honestly she didn't remember falling asleep. Perhaps it was the wine, she had drank more than she normally had. When she woke up, she found herself laying on some blankets with Sandor's large arm wrapped around her. The fire had burned down to a few smoldering ashes leaving them in complete darkness. Sansa couldn't help but shiver slightly, which caused the arm around her to tighten slightly.

"Sleep little bird, it's too early to ride."

She sighed slightly, but let herself relax against his warm body, knowing at least she could keep warm against him.

….

Ser Lothor had come across an abandoned hut and had taken refuge from the rain. He now paced as he watched the skies, waiting for them to clear. "The Hound wouldn't risk the girl getting sick, he must have gotten her to some sort of shelter." He then turned to a small fire he had built to keep himself warm and poked at it, "no doubt he's promising her things to keep her from being afraid and to ensure she trusts him." His patience was running out, the thought of Sansa being alone with the Hound was enough to drive him insane. "Once this rain stops, I will ride for you my lady." He then returned to the window, once again watching the skies, waiting.

….

They had eating in almost complete silence after waking up, Sansa casting an occasional glance to Sandor. She noticed he was trying to avoid any eye contact with her which bothered her. Once they had finished eating and had packed everything up she finally approached him. Placing her hand to his arm he finally looked down to her. "Sandor, what is the matter?"

He looked down to her a moment before letting out a sigh and shaking his head. "Nothin' for you to worry your pretty lil' head about." He then turned again to grab the reins of the horses to lead them from the cave.

Sansa didn't bother pushing the subject further, deciding it was not worth upsetting him when they would be travelling for a long time together. She had hardly been paying attention as they walked through the trees when she suddenly heard Stranger let out a loud noise that she had never heard before. She suddenly looked up to see Sandor brandishing his sword at three men. Quickly she put her hand to her dagger but did not pull it from her cloak yet.

"Well, what do we have here?" One of the men, apparently the leader of the group stepped forward. His hair was mostly gone, but what was left of it grew from only the sides. It was a lighter grey and extremely messy. The men reminded her of the mob back in Kings Landing, causing her to suddenly become extremely nervous, her hand on the dagger to tighten.

"Looks like we's gots an ugly brute and his whore." The man chuckled looking to Sandor then glancing over to Sansa. The men behind him letting out chuckles as well.

"If you want to see the light of another day, you will keep walking." Sandor gripped his sword tightly as he warned the man.

"Now that isn't very generous, why not share the lovely lady." He looked to Sansa again, this time letting his eyes roam over her for an extended moment. "Or did she refuse ya cuz of them there scars?" The man laughed again as he turned to the men behind him. "How's about we kill the man, and take the girl?"

Sansa's eyes widened in horror at his words, causing her to pull her dagger from beneath her cloak. She held it out as she watched the men suddenly advance on Sandor. She watched as the two men that had been with the leader each pulled their swords and swung at Sandor, but lost sight of the leader. Her eyes darted around wildly trying to find him.

"Lookin' for me?" The man suddenly came from behind Sansa, grabbing the hand that held the dagger he was able to pull it from her hand and instantly had it to her throat.

Sansa screamed out in horror as she struggled against the man, "let me go!" She looked to Sandor who was still fighting with the two other men.

As Sansa struggled, the man pressed the blade of her dagger harder into her throat, causing it to break the skin and start bleeding. "You had better settle down girl, I wouldn't want to have to scar that pretty face of yours." He then pulled her towards the cave entrance, "you'll enjoy this, trust me."

"Sandor!" Sansa screamed as loud as she could causing Sandor to turn and see her being drug into the cave. With a sudden swipe of his sword, he struck down both men at once. He looked to them, stabbing each once more for good measure before running towards Sansa. "You had better let the girl go, now!"

The man had stopped just inside the cave as he heard Sandor running to them, the dagger still tight against Sansa's throat. "Come any closer and I'll slit her pretty little throat."

Sansa looked at Sandor a moment, her eyes full of tears. "Sandor…" she hardly whispered his name but the way she said it showed him that she wanted him to listen to her. Slowly her eyes moved down as she lifted her right leg slightly. Sandor realized that Sansa had always carried a second dagger in her boot and knew she was going to reach for it. He knew they would only have one chance and he would have to be quick. "Little bird…" he looked to the man then to Sansa, giving her a small nod.

As quick as she could, Sansa lifted her leg fully and grabbed for her dagger. Swinging it backwards she was able to stab the man directly into his side causing him to cry out in pain. He released his hold on Sansa and stumbled backwards slightly. Sansa quickly ran towards Sandor who took her hand and quickly pulled her behind him.

"You bitch!" The man quickly advanced on them but was not quick enough. Before he could take two steps he found Sandor's sword through his chest.

Lifting his leg he kicked at the man's chest, letting him fall off his blade and to the ground. He then turned to Sansa who was holding her throat. "Did he hurt you? Let me see." He slowly removed her hands from her throat and examined her wound. "It isn't deep, but we should at least clean it." His hand then moved to stroke her cheek lightly. He couldn't help himself, when he had seen the man dragging her away he had lost it. The thought of anyone hurting his little bird… He quickly shook his head, letting the thought go as he took her hand and led her back to the horses to tend to her wounds so they could continue their travels.

…

"This is the Hounds work alright…" Ser Lothor examined the two dead bodies that were laid out on the ground. He then turned his attention to the body that laid inside the cave entrance, he measured the size of the sword entrance and nodded. "Sword width seems about right too." He then stood and walked into the cave, using some rocks to light some twigs and leafs on fire to light his way. He looked around and saw the fire pit. He kneeled down and let his fingers move around the ash, feeling it was still slightly warm. "They have an hour, maybe two on me. I'm getting closer, indeed travelling with the girl is slowing him down."

With a chuckle, Ser Lothor left the cave and quickly mounted his horse. Once again following the freshest horse tracks he saw to lead his way.

…

(((Phew… first battle scene… but not the last! Thanks For Reading!)))

~Huggles~


	7. Chapter 7

Sansa had gone quiet during their ride, her eyes continued to glance down to her hands that still had blood on them from the man. They had not been able to find a stream since they left the cave so they had been unable to wash. Sandor kept as close as he could to her, his eyes hardly leaving her as they rode. He knew she had never used her dagger before except to practice, so he knew she was in shock. His little bird drew her first blood, something a warrior would be proud of, but a lady should never have to experience.

"You're alright little bird…" He looked to her, "no one will hurt you, or I'll kill em."

His last words caused her to look up at him, they were the same words he had spoken to her back in Kings Landing, back when he had offered to take her away. There were so many nights she had wished she would have gone with him, and now that she had been travelling with him, she knew she should have gone with him. "I know…" She nodded then looked back to her hands once again. The sight of the blood still stunned her. The only blood she had ever seen on her hands was that of her brothers or sister when tending to their wounds, Sandors when she had tended to his, or her own blood. But never had she actually drawn anyone's blood before.

"Don't let it get to ya, it was self-defense girl, you did what ya had to." He could see the trouble in her eyes as she stared at the blood on her hands. "Kill or be killed, remember that when travelling the roads."

She went to speak but was quickly stopped when he grabbed the reins of her horse and halted them. He then nodded his head to direct her attention ahead of them. "Looks like there was trouble…" They could see the Saltpans from where they had stopped. The buildings they could see appeared to have been burned, causing Sansa to gasp out. "Stay close…" He drew his sword and they slowly approached.

…

Ser Lothor was not too far behind them, he had seen them as they entered what remained of the Saltpans. He didn't see their faces, but could tell it was them. "Two riders, a female with a large male companion." He knew the strength of the Hound, and he knew he would need to catch him off guard. He saw that the Hound had his sword drawn which meant now was not the time to go for Sansa. "Worry not my Lady, I'm coming for you."

….

They had explored most of the town, discovering that there were a few shops and inns still standing. Sandor had managed to find an inn that still stood that had stables for the horses as well. Once they had paid for a room at the inn, Sandor led Sansa to a nearby shop where they could buy more supplies for their travels across the water. He was careful to not allow her out of his sight, anytime a man even glanced at her, he would pull her close and glare at the man. No one was touching his little bird.

They quickly returned to the inn once they were satisfied with all their supplies. "Send us food to our room, and we both need to bathe." He looked down at Sansa who had still remained completely silent since they arrived. "Once we get to our room, you go in and lock the door. The innkeeper tells me where I can find a man to get us passage on a ship. Do not open the door for anyone except for me and the innkeeper, understood?" Sansa nodded as she looked at him then followed close at they moved to their room.

…..

Ser Lothor watched as they ventured the town, taking note on how the Hound would not let Sansa far from him. "Smart man…" he snorted slightly. He knew it would be difficult to get him away from Sansa, but he would somehow manage. He hid in the shadows as they entered the inn and waited, though he didn't have to wait long until he saw the Hound leaving the inn without Sansa.

Once he was out of sight, Ser Lothor quickly entered the inn. Looking around, he grabbed the nearest serving wench and handed her a gold dragon. "Tell me, that man who just left, which room is his?" The woman looked at the gold dragon with wide eyes, obviously she hadn't seen one before, or in a long time. "M'lord, his is the one at the top of the stairs, on the right." She grinned leaning into him, "though I'm sure I could be better company." Ser Lothor pushed her away with a growl and turned, quickly moving up the stairs.

He knew the door would be locked, and he knew that Sansa wouldn't just open it for anyone, so he would have to wait. He moved down the hall to hide, knowing that they would have asked for a bath for at least Sansa and some food. "Soon my sweet Lady, soon."

….

Sandor had spoken with the innkeeper, informing him that no one was allowed into their room alone and that the innkeeper must accompany them at all times. He then handed him a gold dragon with a promise of more as long as Sansa remained safe while he was away. He then quickly left the inn, heading to the docks to speak to one of the captains of a Braavosi ship that would be leaving in the morning.

"It is not normal for us to take passengers…" The captain looked at Sandor then to the gold dragons he held in his hands. "You must value this woman's life to pay such a price." He looked around at the men who continued to get the ship ready to sail. "The men are not used to a woman on board, you will have to keep her protected at all times. I will warn them to keep away, but cannot guarantee they will not try to get to her after a long voyage."

Sandor nodded, handing the coins to the captain. "I gave her my word, I will kill any man who tries to touch her." He then turned to walk away, "sunrise…" he looked over his shoulder at the captain, "we will arrive at sunrise."

….

Sansa had finished getting a fire started in the small fireplace in their room when there was a knock at the door. Quickly she grabbed for the dagger at her waist and approached the door, "who is it."

"M'lady, I am the innkeeper with two of my lady servants to bring you food and a bath."

Sansa slowly unlocked the door and opened it slightly, when she saw the innkeeper she nodded and opened the door fully. Her hand still held her dagger though. She watched as the ladies carried in a wooden tub filled with steaming water. They then exited and returned a few moments later with four more metal cauldrons of water. They placed them by the fire then curtsied slightly before leaving. The innkeeper had placed a large tray of food and wine on a table by the fire. He noticed the confusion on Sansas face as she eyed the cauldrons of water. "For your male companion m'lady, in case he wishes to bathe." He then bowed and quickly left.

As the innkeeper exited, Ser Lothor watched, listening carefully he grinned when he did not hear the lock on the door. He slowly approached as he looked around, making sure there was no trace of servants, the innkeeper or the Hound. He then opened the door quietly, his grin widening when he saw Sansa had her back to the door. He then closed it, this time latching the door shut. The sound grabbing Sansa's attention. She quickly turned on her heels with a gasp.

"Ser Lothor?" She had just finished loosening the laces of her dress when she heard the door shut and lock behind her. She had expected Sandor, but it was not him. "How… what are you doing here?"

"Why I've come for you my Lady…" he grinned as he stepped closer to her. "There are so many people looking for you." He reached out and took a hold of her arm and pulled her close to him. "I swore to always protect you, and somehow I had failed you."

Her eyes widened when he pulled her closer to him, she had grown to trust Ser Lothor after her time at the Eyrie, but she knew he was there to take her back. "Ser please, I cannot go back to the Eyrie, I am safe here." Her blue eyes locked with his, pleading silently with him.

"I haven't come to take you back to Lord Baelish, he intends to marry you, and that would be a waste." He smiled as he moved to push a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Then…" she shivered slightly, "why have you come?"

He smiled as he released her, looking around the small room a moment. "Sansa my dear, you are the key to the north, now that your brothers are dead. Do you think The Hound is simply helping you out of the goodness of his heart?" He chuckled a bit as he shook his head, "he wants your claim dear girl."

Sansa shook her head, "no! If he did, we would have gone straight to Winterfell. He's never wanted lands or a title, that's not who he is."

"Not until he met you." He looked over to her, "he's in love with you my Lady. Why else would he do all of this for you?"

Sansa blushed slightly at his words, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. She had a feeling, but had been denying it for some time. "Even if… He is not doing this for my title."

Ser Lothor quickly moved to her, grabbing both of her arms to pull her up to him causing her to cry out slightly. "Maybe you are a stupid little girl like your Aunt Lysa said." He shook her slightly as he spoke, "you are not going across the waters, and you are not staying with the Hound. Now gather your things, we are leaving!" He then pushed her back down on the bed and stepped away.

Sansa's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him, crying out as she fell back to the bed again. "No! You are the one who is leaving! I am not going with you now or ever!" She stood to her feet and started to move to the door when she felt his hand grab at her arm.

"You have no choice in the matter!" He then suddenly backhanded her, causing her to fall to the ground with a loud scream.

….

Sandor had been downstairs talking to the innkeeper when he heard the scream, he knew that scream. "Sansa!" He hadn't meant to use her name but he didn't care. He quickly ran up the stairs to their room, but when he made it to the door he found it locked. "Sansa!" He started banging against the door trying to break it down.

"Sandor help!" Ser Lothor had grabbed Sansa and pulled her back to her feet. His anger had reached its peak. His lack of sleep to try and catch them finally caught up to him.

"Shut up girl!" He smacked her again, this time throwing her to the bed. He then grabbed his sword and moved to the door, "prepare to watch your precious dog die."

In one quick motion he unlocked the door, and let it open just as Sandor moved to hit it causing him to fall into the room.

"Sandor behind you!" Sansa had jumped up from the bed as she saw him fall into the room.

Sandor was quick to jump to his feet and turned to see Ser Lothor bringing his sword down. Somehow he managed to deflect the blow with his own sword in time and push him off. He then looked to Sansa and saw her lip had been split open. His eyes quickly filling with rage as he looked to Ser Lothor. "You are going to regret laying a finger on the girl!" He then lunged at him, swinging his sword with all his strength.

Sansa watched in horror as the two men battled, their swords clashing with one another, hitting so hard at times sparks would fly.

"Have you taken her yet dog? Have you experienced her sweet touch?" Ser Lothor was taunting him, knowing that he could weaken the Hound by talking about Sansa. "I bet she would be quite a pleasure to have, especially if she is still a maiden. Tell me, how have you kept from ripping her dress from that perfect body of hers?" He laughed as he swung his sword once more.

Sandor let out a ferocious growl at his words, swinging his sword wildly. His anger starting to get the best of him.

"Sandor don't listen to him! He's doing this on purpose!" Sansa looked on in horror, she knew that Ser Lothor was weakening Sandor with his words. She then looked down with a gasp, realizing her boots were next to her. Reaching down she grabbed her dagger and ran at Ser Lothor. Raising her dagger she quickly slammed it into his upper back with a loud scream. "You will not hurt him!"

Lothor let out a loud groan as the dagger sunk into his skin, his sword arm swinging backwards on instinct. The metal making contact with Sansa across her stomach, ripping her dress and tearing her delicate flesh. She let out a painful scream and fell to the floor as Sandor advanced on Lothor, his eyes now red in a rage as he took of the man's head.

"Sansa!" Once Lothor's head fell to the floor Sandor ran to Sansa, he quickly picked her up and laid her on the bed. Lifting her arm that was holding her wound he let out a loud groan. The wound was deep, he knew she needed help, and fast.

…

(((Don't kill me! But you have to wait til tomorrow for more! Hehe)))

~huggles~


	8. Chapter 8

The commotion had caused most of the people in the inn to poke their heads out their doors, though most chose to only look but not come out. One woman however could not help but be more curious, she heard a woman scream and though she thought it impossible, had to see if that voice was really the one she thought it was. As she approached the room where maids had been rushing in and out of she stopped to listen to the men inside who were talking.

"The maester will be here soon, luckily we had one come to town just two days before your arrival."

"Good, I will not lose my little bird now."

The woman gasped slightly at the second man's voice, she knew that voice very well. She quickly stepped into the room and her eyes instantly fell on the large man who was sitting on the side of the bed, cradling a small hand between two of his larger ones. She then looked to the bed, the girl was pale, even paler then she was the last time she had laid eyes on her. "My Lady Sansa!"

…..

Sandor's eyes shot up at the sound of a woman's voice calling out Sansa's name. There in the doorway stood Shae, Sansa's former handmaiden from Kings Landing. He did not rise from the bed, he continued to stroke his little birds hand as he watched her close. "What are you doing here woman?"

Shae slowly approached him, her eyes never leaving Sansa's pale face. "No matter that, what have you done to her?" Her eyes finally moved to his face, he didn't show the same anger and hate he normally held. There he sat, the same Hound from so long ago, showing sadness in his hard face.

"A man sword to protect her…" he turned to look down at her, "he came to take her, but he went mad and did this." He shook his head, "I failed to protect her."

Shae had opened her mouth to speak but the doors burst open again as the maester had arrived with two of the maids. "I need everyone out while I examine the Lady!"

Sandor tried to put up an argument but with the help of the innkeeper and Shae, they managed to get him out of the room. He paced the hall outside the room, grumbling every once in a while.

"How did you wind up with her Hound?" Shae had been leaning against the wall with her arms crossed as she looked at him.

Sandor finally stopped pacing and looked at her, "she found me." His lips twitched slightly at the thought, "I was near dead, she nursed me back to health. I promised to get her to the free cities safe." He then turned to punch the wall causing the rock to crack. "Damn fine job I did."

Shae let out a sigh and moved to him, taking a hold of his hand that was now covered in his own blood. "And you won't be able to care for her if you break your hand." She looked up at him, "I saw the blood in the room, looks like you stopped the man, Sansa wouldn't have gone with you willingly if she didn't trust you. You obviously did take care of her, otherwise she wouldn't have made it this far."

Sandor shrugged as he pulled his hand away from Shae, looking to the door as he growled slightly. "What is taking so damn long?" He then began to pace the hall again. "If she dies…"

Shae shook her head, "she's survived worse, she will be fine."

Sandor did not say another word, he continued to pace the hall. It felt like an eternity to him. He hated not being able to hold his little bird, he hated not knowing what was happening with her and not knowing if she was going to live.

When he heard the door open he quickly turned to it as did Shae, the maester appeared, his hands covered in blood as were the sleeves of his clothes. "The Lady has lost a lot of blood, but she will survive. I would suggest that she is not moved for a while. I will return in the morning to check on her again." He then nodded his head to the two of them before heading down the stairs.

Sandor quickly rushed into the room, sitting on the bed next to Sansa who was still unconscious. He instantly took a hold of her hand and again began to stroke her delicate flesh. "Little bird…" He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

Shae walked into the room, closing the door behind her and locking it. She then moved to sit opposite of Sandor, letting her hand trace over Sansa's cheek. "She is a strong girl, with a strong will to live." She then looked to Sandor who had refused to look away from Sansa. "I am going to bring my things into this room with the two of you. You will need to rest if you want to protect her. While you sleep, I can watch over her."

Sandor did not say a word as he heard Shae stand to leave the room. He refused to do anything but watch over his sleeping bird. She looked as fragile as she laid there on the bed, her face had gone completely pale from the blood loss, and her lips which were normally a stunning red were also near white. "I am so sorry Sansa." He again leaned down to kiss her forehead. When he sat back up he gasped slightly to see her eyes opened slightly. She looked up at him weakly as she tried to smile.

She moved to open her lips to speak but found one of his larger fingers pressing to her lips, "do not speak little bird, you rest for now." He carefully moved the blankets of the bed to cover her up as she closed her eyes again. He could feel her tiny fingers wrap around his as she drifted off to sleep, a feeling that gave him a small sigh of relief.

…

Shae and Sandor had spent the next week helping Sansa recover, the gash in her stomach had required a large amount of stitches. Unfortunately for them, it meant their travelling across the waters had been delayed, which worried Sandor. He did not like staying in one place for too long, especially knowing that there were men looking for Sansa.

Shae had gone to the shops that remained in the town, gathering more supplies for the three of them. The plan now was that in a weeks' time, they would travel to Braavos. Shae had been able to find passage on a ship that would be sailing that way in a week. From Braavos they would then journey to her home of Lorath, no doubt her family home still stood and was most likely abandoned by now.

"Sandor please try and relax, you are only going to make yourself sick." Sansa was sitting up in bed as she watched Sandor stand at the window, his eyes darted around at any sound he heard. "Lothor was alone, there are no others coming this way right now. And if they were, I am sure they wouldn't sound like crows landing on the roof." She grinned slightly as he shot a glare over at her.

"I am not risking it again, I will not be able to rest til we get on that damn ship." He finally moved to sit on a chair next to the bed. "How are you feelin' little bird? Any pain?"

She shook her head, patting her stomach lightly. "Only if I try to move too much, so I am afraid dancing is out of the question for now." She smiled a bit more as she patted the top of his hand. "I wish you would stop blaming yourself, you did not do this."

Sandor looked down at her hand as she placed it on his, "I swore to protect ya', and yet here you are, layin' in bed with your belly nearly ripped open." He looked up at her, "but I won't let it happen again."

"We won't let it happen you mean." Shae entered the room carrying a large amount of packs. Sandor quickly stood to help her with them. "This should last us for the week we have here, then for most of the journey on the boat. I will make one more round in the city before we sail."

Once they set everything down, Shae moved to sit on the bed next to Sansa, lifting the tunic that she had been wearing to check her bandages. "No bleeding, this is good to see." She smiled looking over at Sandor, "have you eaten?"

"No, he hasn't!" Sansa answered before Sandor could. "All he has been doing is listening to the crows thinking they are coming to take me away." She grinned over at Sandor again as he shot her another glare.

Shae laughed a bit as she stood from the bed, "well then I will go have the cook send up dinner for the three of us, no fighting about it Hound!" She had waived her finger in his face as she moved to walk to the door. "You expect to protect her, you need to keep yourself healthy." She then quickly left the room as Sansa laughed again. If anyone could put Sandor in his place, it would be Shae.

…

"I swear it my Lord, Ser Lothor was killed by the Hound, but Lady Sansa helped!"

Lord Baelish paced his study once again at the news, a cloaked man stood near the door. "She fought him and even stabbed him with the very dagger he had given her."

Finally stopping in his steps, Lord Baelish turned to the hooded man, "you say they are still at The Saltpans?"

"Aye, the Lady was injured, nearly died. So they had to wait to travel, though I am sure they will be travelling soon."

Lord Baelish moved to his desk, looking down to a map of Westeros he had. "They are going to the Free Cities no doubt. It would not be worth trying to get to her while in The Saltpans again. The main route from there would be to Braavos. We shall go there."

"We my lord?" The man stepped forward in confusion.

"If I plan on claiming Sansa as my bride, I must be there." He laughed slightly as he rubbed at his chin, "King Tommen has agreed to grant me the North if I marry the Lady Sansa. When we find them in Braavos, I will find a sept there and marry her."

The hooded man let out a low laugh and bowed, leaving the room.

"Soon my sweetling, soon." Lord Baelish looked out his window, the grin on his face growing.


	9. Chapter 9

Sandor and Shae had taken every precaution to keep Sansa as safe as possible as they headed towards the ship. She was still weak from her wounds, but had been able to hold herself up on Stranger. Sandor insisted that she ride him instead of her own horse since Stranger was trained to defend anyone who was riding him. Sandor stood close to Sansa as they walked to the docks, Shae held Lady's reins. Sansa couldn't help but look around, she hadn't seen much since they had arrived at The Saltpans, spending most of her time in bed after all.

The sun was just starting to rise over the remains of the city as they arrived at the docks. They were greeted by a larger man, he had a steel grey beard but a completely bald head. His eyes showed nothing but tenderness to them though. Sansa was not sure why, but she felt completely at ease with the man.

"Mornin' Ser, mornin' My Ladies." He bowed slightly at them. "Everythin' is ready. I ave' two rooms for ya prepared. As well as two stalls for the horses."

Sandor frowned a bit but did not say anything, he was careful when he lifted Sansa from Stranger's back, placing her carefully to the ground. "You'll need your best men to get this one in his stall. He hates boats." He patted the back of Stranger's neck. One arm protectively wrapping around Sansa's waist to hold her close.

The man nodded a bit and held out his arm to allow them to step aboard. "The captain is waitin' for ya on the deck." He then took the reins of both horses as the three of them stepped to the ship, Shae moving to one side of Sansa as Sandor held her close from the other side.

Once aboard the deck, they were greeted by another larger man, this one though had a full head of hair. It was a mix of grey and golden hair. His beard was not as long as the previous mans and was well kept. He smiled and bowed to the three of them. "I am sure my first mate has already let you know that your rooms are prepared?"

Sandor nodded, "he has been warned that my horse is not easy to handle."

The captain laughed a deep throaty laugh, "if he can handle my men and the seas, a warhorse will be nothing." He then turned to Sansa and gave her a deep bow. "My Lady, it is an honor to have you aboard. I ensure you all has been prepared for a safe voyage for you. Should you need anything, all you need do is ask."

Sansa smiled at him with a nod, "I thank you Ser, I fear I may still be a bit weak and will need to rest for a part of our journey though so I should not be too much trouble."

The captain laughed slightly as he turned to see the first mate arriving on deck with another man, carrying all of their belongings. "Perfect timing. Tymad here will show you to your rooms and make sure everything is to your liking." He then gave another bow to Sansa. "My apologies I have forgotten to introduce myself, I am Alian, should you need me, and my men will take you to me." He then smiled and walked off.

Tymad said nothing but gave a small snort to let them know to follow him. He led them below deck and down a small hallway. At the end of the hall were three doors. Opening the first he looked to them, "one of your rooms, the smaller of the two." He then moved across the hall and opened the second door, "the second room, and better to accommodate whoever is sharing." He then moved to set down their belongings in the room. "The third room is the captain's quarters, I'd suggest not goin' in there." He then bowed slightly and left.

Sandor waited until he was Tymad was gone then led Sansa to sit on the large bed in the larger room, insisting that she sit so that Shae could check her bandages. "They both seem very nice, don't they?" Sansa smiled at Shae as she lifted her tunic to check her dressings.

Shae shrugged a bit, "they are charming, but they have earned no trust. Be careful my lady, do not trust so easy."

Sandor stood against the wall and let out a snort, causing both of the girls to look towards him. "The captain is excited to have a Lady aboard his ship. Somehow word has spread of who you are, no doubt we'll have trouble when we arrive in Braavos."

Shae nodded again as she finished tending to Sansa, "spies at the inn, I could sense their ears on the walls." She moved to the packs, gathering up her own things. "I will take the smaller room." Before Sandor or Sansa could say anything, she quickly moved out of the room to the other room and shut her door quickly.

Sandor let out a small groan as he moved to sit in a nearby chair, he then examined the room. There was a small table, the bed and a small window for them to look out. Nothing worthy of his little bird, but enough to get her across the waters. "The captain says we should be at sea for about a month." He looked over at Sansa who had laid back slightly in the bed, her hand across her stomach.

"A month?" She looked over at him, "this is my first time on a ship, and I guess we can count it as a new adventure." She laughed slightly though she was truly a bit nervous.

Sandor nodded then looked away a moment, "I am going to go speak with the captain, lock the door behind me and do not open it for anyone except me or Shae." He then stood and looked directly at Sansa, "understand?"

Sansa let out a sigh as she stood from the bed, "I understand, I am not making the same mistake twice." She then waited for him to walk out and quickly latched the door shut before returning to the bed with a sigh.

…

"The Lady is headed to Braavos Your Grace." Ser Meryn Trant knelt before the iron throne as he reported to King Tommen. "She travels with The Hound, and her former handmaiden as well."

The boy king leaned forward slightly as he listened to Ser Meryn. He had always liked Sansa, she was kind to him and his sister Myrcella, and even though his brother Joffrey was cruel to her, she still showed kindness to him as well. Now it was his turn to show that kindness to her. "Meryn, Lord Baelish has lied to me, he has said that the Lady agreed to marry him. But it seems she fled him and now it seems he intends to go after her. Should he find her, he would most likely force her to marry him." He stood from the iron throne with a sigh, "Lady Sansa is a great Lady who deserves the world, and I will not let such a horrible man do such a thing to her. You and five of your best men will head to Braavos, there you will seek out Sansa and her party. I wish for you to bring them back to Kings Landing…" He looked at Meryn who already showed shock in his eyes, "you will bring them all back unharmed!" He then paced slightly, "my brother Joffrey, and my mother both caused her enough pain than most have suffered in a lifetime. I plan to atone for them, I will grant her the freedom to return to Winterfell. She will be given enough of our men to get her there safely and the assistance to rebuild. There she will be crowned Queen of the north until the time comes that her two brothers are found. Then the oldest would become King and she would been Queen Regent."

Ser Meryn slowly stood to his feet to face the boy King, "your grace, I mean no disrespect, but the Lady will surely not accept anything from the likes of me, given our past." He then lowered his head in a bit of shame.

Tommen nodded and stepped down from the dais that held the throne above the room, "it will be difficult, this will be your way of atoning for your sins against the Lady. You leave at first light." He then walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Meryn behind.

…

(((Ooooh… Who expected that twist? And I still have a few more up my sleeve)))

~huggles~


	10. Chapter 10

Sandor had spent most of the morning with the captain, getting full details of their journey while Shae stayed with Sansa. The boat was expected to leave within the hour, making Sansa slightly nervous. She began to pace her room as Shae watched her.

"My lady you will make yourself sick, come sit down with me." Shae held out her hand for Sansa to sit in a chair next to her.

With a sigh, Sansa moved to sit with her. She agreed all the pacing had left her stomach a bit sore. She looked to Shae curiously. "You never told me what happened, after I left Kings Landing."

Shae frowned and looked away from Sansa for a moment before finally looking back to her. "What I say you do not repeat." When Sansa nodded she sighed and continued, "I was in love with Lord Tyrion, even before you were married to him. I came to Kings Landing with him. It was he that assigned me to be your handmaiden, he knew I could handle any trouble that you may have." She smiled slightly, "such as a drunken Hound lurking in the hallways." She looked down at her hands again, "when his father commanded that he marry you, I felt as if I would fall to pieces. I even considered leaving Kings Landing, but then I saw you and the pain in your eyes. You were terrified and completely destroyed. I knew I could not leave you, I had grown to care for you like a mother loves her child."

Shae then reached over to grab a hold of Sansa's hand, stroking it lightly. "So I stayed, because I wished to protect you. And it was a wise choice, when Lord Tywin heard of the fact that Tyrion refused to consummate your marriage, he was furious. He assumed that you had refused him and even offered to let Tyrion have a few men hold you down." Shae's hand tightened around Sansa's slightly, "Tyrion set him straight though, telling him that he could never rape you, and that he would not take you unless you wanted it." A single tear started to form in Shae's left eye, "Tyrion fought his father at every turn, and we kept you as far from him as we could so that you did not have to see his anger. At one point Lord Tywin told Tyrion if he did not consummate the marriage soon, he would have it annulled and give you to someone who could. I didn't hear who he named, but the look in Tyrion's face told me that it was a fate you would not want."

Sansa had opened her mouth but Shae squeezed her hand, "let me finish." She sighed a bit, "Tyrion did not poison Joffrey, but he was arrested for it. They would have taken you as well as an accomplice, but you had disappeared. There were so many rumors as to where you had gone and who had taken you, the Queen suspected that Tyrion had arranged for your escape. Once he was taken to the black cells, I was completely on my own, except for Lord Varys who had become a good friend of mine. He was able to get word to Tyrion that I would be fleeing Kings Landing and that I would be heading to Lorath so that when he escaped, he would know where to find me."

She finally released Sansa's hand and sat back in her chair with a sigh, "I have not heard anything of Tyrion since."

Sansa sat there stunned for a moment, she had no idea of the relationship between Shae and Tyrion. Whenever she had seen them together she had seen nothing but two strangers, not secret lovers. But she could see it in Shae's eyes now, she truly did love Tyrion. The thought sickened Sansa, had she known, perhaps she could have fought harder, tried to refuse the marriage. But she knew it would have been almost impossible to refuse Lord Tywin, even Joffrey was afraid of him.

"I am sure Lord Tyrion is somewhere safe, and on his way to find you now." Sansa smiled at her dear friend, "I know him well, he is smart, and very resourceful. And if Bronn is still by his side, then there is nothing stopping him from finding you again."

Shae nodded with a slight smile, "I know."

The two girls were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Little bird, the ship is about to leave port, did you want to go on deck?"

Sansa smiled, she had begged Sandor to let her stand on deck as the ship began its journey, knowing the fresh air and new experience would be a wonderful feeling for her. She looked to Shae with a nod, taking her friends hand as they stood and opened the door. The three of them heading to the deck together, ready to start a new journey.

….

"Your Grace, Sansa Stark is too valuable to just let go of. We should confirm she is still a maiden then have her marriage to my disgrace of a son annulled as soon as possible." Lord Tywin stood before King Tommen, still refusing to bow before any King.

"The Lady Sansa is my friend, and I know she would make a great ally, why would I force her into a marriage she would not want?"

Tywin let out a small sigh as he stepped up the dais to look at the young king closely, "the north is still in rebellion against us Your Grace. They refuse to bow down to their rightful King and still declare war against you. Should Sansa Stark return there an unmarried woman, all Lords in the north will flock to her. If she marries any of them, then their hold over the north will grow stronger and we shall find another war on us as we did with her brother Robb."

Tommen tapped his chin slightly, though he was still a child, he knew the northerners still blamed his family for all that had happened in the past. "Perhaps you are right grandfather, but the match you propose is not a traditional one. And if I am to force her to marry, I want to make sure she will be happy."

Lord Tywin let out a laugh as he moved back down the dais, "she would be one of the wealthiest women in Westeros, her children would be heirs to the greatest lands and she would be treated as a Queen." He then turned to the King, "and her husband would not fail to bed her and give her children." He then turned from Tommen, exiting the room without another word, giving the King the time he needed to think on it.

…

"Your ship is ready m'lord." The hooded man approached Lord Baelish as he stood at the docks of The Saltpans.

"You tell me their ship departed only two days ago?"

The man nodded, "aye, so they do not have too much time ahead of us. And with the Lady still recovering, I am sure they will allow her time to rest in Braavos before they try to travel more."

Baelish let out a laugh with a nod, "I agree, they would be stupid to try and push her too much."

They then both moved to board the ship, the same mockingbird symbol decorating the sails, slowly leading them towards Braavos.

…

Unknown to them all, another ship carrying the banner of the King had also set sail, heading in the same direction…..

….

(((Oooh… I bet you have so many questions now! Lol, I'm already working on the next chapter, maybe it'll be up tonight!)))

~huggles~


	11. Chapter 11

Sansa stood at the bow of the ship watching as the water crashed against the wood. Her eyes were wide and the smile on her face was the largest Sandor had seen since the day he had met her. He stood beside her, glancing around as he watched the men who worked around them, knowing they were eyeing her. Shae had gone back to her room a while ago, claiming she was feeling a bit seasick, but Sandor didn't believe her. He could tell something else was troubling her, but he wouldn't push the subject now.

"Look!" Sansa gasped out as she pointed ahead of them. A group of dolphins began jumping from the water, causing Sansa to laugh in delight.

"A sign of good weather for today m'lady." Tymad approached them with a smile. "Dolphins are always a good omen, and a welcome sight to all sailors." He smiled with a bow.

Sansa turned to him with a smile, Sandor on the other hand, stepped closer to Sansa, letting his hand rest on the hilt of his sword.

"The captain has asked that you join him for dinner tonight in his quarters."

Sansa looked up at Sandor a moment then to Tymad, "I would be honored, but only if my companions are welcome."

Tymad laughed a bit and nodded, "of course m'lady, he insists the three of ya join him." He then bowed slightly again then turned and walked away.

Sandor placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't trust him little bird, somethin' about him just doesn't seem right."

Sansa looked up at him curiously, "he seems perfectly fine to me." She could see the look in his eyes though and she nodded, "but I trust your instincts, and if you wish us to be careful, we will be careful." She then turned again to watch as the dolphins continued to jump from the water ahead of them.

…..

"We are making good time, I expect we will make it to Braavos in a months' time?" A young squire had just set out a plate of food for Ser Meryn in his quarters aboard the royal ship.

"Aye," Meryn nodded, "hopefully the Lady and her party will still be there when we arrive. It will make things a bit easier." He then growled slightly, "Though this task at hand will not be easy one bit." He then lifted his dagger that he kept at his belt and slammed it into the table before him, causing the young squire to jump. "Go on boy, back to your duties."

The boy nodded and quickly hurried away, leaving Meryn to pick at his dinner as he continued to try and figure out how he would exactly gain the trust of a Lady he had brutally beaten in the past.

…

"Shae?" Sansa knocked at her friend's door to let her know of the dinner they were having but could not get an answer. She looked up to Sandor with a frown, "did she say anything to you before she went into her room?"

Sandor shook his head, "she did not." He then moved to try to open it and found the door locked. He then pounded on the door harder, "Shae, open up!" When they did not hear anything from inside, Sandor pushed Sansa aside. "Keep an eye out little bird." He then began to ram the door with all his strength until he managed to break the lock. Carefully he walked into the room and let out a groan or a gasp, Sansa wasn't sure.

She quickly followed him in and let out a small cry, Shae was on the floor unconscious, blood falling from her lips. "Shae!" Sansa quickly ran to her friend, falling to her side. She placed a hand to her neck carefully and looked up to Sandor, "she's alive, but weak."

Sandor nodded and lifted her, bringing her to the bed as Sansa stayed close. "Stay here little bird, I am going to see if the captain has a healer aboard." He then stepped out, closing the door behind him.

Sansa held onto Shae's hand, running her hand over her friend's cheek. "Shae, what has happened?" She looked over her body but could not see any sign of injury. She carefully lifted Shae's skirts and saw her moon blood was not upon her. She then covered her with her blankets and returned to her side, feeling her forehead slightly she gasped. She was extremely hot, but her hands were ice cold. She sighed slightly and spoke in a whisper, "poison."

…..

"You are sure of it?"

"Yes m'lord, my man aboard their ship assures me that the wench has taken the poison." The hooded man stood beside Lord Baelish on the deck of their ship as a crow rested on his shoulder. "It was not enough to kill the woman, but enough to weaken her." He then pulled a handful of corn from his pocket and fed it to the crow. "He cannot carry enough in his talons to kill her."

Lord Baelish looked at the crow with a laugh, "too bad you cannot skinchange into something more useful, such as a hawk or another bird which can carry larger amounts. Then we could probably even poison the Hound."

The hooded man looked at him and shrugged, "they will be testing all the food now, and there will be no way to poison anyone again." He then stroked the back of the crow, "besides, I cannot make that long of a trip for a few more days."

Lord Baelish turned and moved to sit at a small desk, "well we know that at least the wench will not be a problem right now. We can only hope she has not told Sansa everything."

The hooded man nodded in agreement.

…

"I agree with the Lady, this is the work of poison." An older man had been sitting on the edge of Shae's bed. "She will survive, there was not enough poison to kill her, but she will be bedridden for most of our journey."

Sansa stood behind him looking at Shae, "but why would anyone want to poison her?" She looked up at Sandor, "do you think the poison was meant for me?"

Sandor shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "no little bird, you are too valuable to kill. Someone wanted to get rid of Shae, she must know more than she should." He looked to the old man who had finished with Shae.

"She will need to be fed, I have a special soup for situations just for this. I will have a batch made up just for her." He then looked to Sansa, "and I will make sure it is tested before given to her." He then bowed slightly before leaving.

Sansa moved to sit on her bedside again, "we should probably move her to our room, and I do not want to leave her alone."

Sandor nodded, "I will have the captain assist in having a second bed made up in our room, I agree I do not want her alone." He then moved over and picked Shae up carefully, "follow me little bird, we will have her belongings moved later." He then walked to their room, carefully laying Shae into their bed, covering her with the blankets. "Lock the door behind me, and only open it for me."

Sansa nodded and followed him to the door, he looked at her for a moment before walking out. He did not walk away until he heard the familiar sound of the door locking behind him.

…..

"Have you thought on my proposal Your Grace?" Lord Tywin entered the Kings private dining chambers to join him for dinner.

Tommen looked at him for a moment then down to his plate, he hated the thought but had to agree that his grandfather was right. Sansa was too valuable to just let go of. "I have grandfather, you are right that we should wed her to someone loyal to us. But can you not think of anyone else?" He looked up at him, hope showing in his young eyes.

Tywin sighed at the boy, he was a child which meant he still believed in dreams and believed there was good in everyone. "I have thought on it, I considered the Tyrell's again, but cannot find myself trusting them again." He moved to sit opposite of his grandson, "I had considered Roose Bolton's bastard son Ramsay, but he is a little too unstable to trust with such a precious treasure such as Sansa." He reached for his glass of wine but did not drink from it, "you know we can only trust our own Your Grace."

Tommen gave another sigh, "but…" he looked at his grandfather with a serious face, "are you sure that children will be possible?" He saw the look on his grandfather's face, "I mean no disrespect, but do you believe you can still have children?"

Tywin let out a laugh as he drank some of the wine, "with a young bride, anything is possible Your Grace." He then raised his glass and drank from it once again.

….

(((Ok be honest, who expected that twist?)))

~huggles~


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa had not left Shae's side since she had been poisoned, exhaustion had been evident in her own eyes.

"You have hardly slept in three days little bird…" Sandor stood behind Sansa who was sitting on the edge of Shae's bed, his hand on her shoulder. "You're gonna make yourself sick."

Sansa turned to look up at Sandor and shook her head, "why has she not woken up? How can I possibly sleep without knowing she is going to be alright?"

Sandor ran his finger gently over her shoulder with a sigh, "she is showing signs of strength with each day. Her color has returned to her face, and we have been able to get some of that soup into her." He then placed his other hand to her other shoulder. "She will be angry if she wakes to find you sick, and you know it."

Sansa nodded, looking down to her friend once again. "Do you promise to wake me, if she wakes up?"

"Aye…" He slowly moved his hands to her arms, lifting her to her feet, he then slowly turned her to face him. "I swear it little bird, if she wakes while you rest, I will wake you."

She looked up at him and nodded, in all honesty, she was truly exhausted. She just hated the thought of falling asleep and not being there when Shae woke up.

Slowly Sandor led her to the other bed, helping her to lay down. "When you wake, I will have the captain send some food for ya as well. Until then though, you rest."

Sansa nodded slightly, letting a yawn escape her lips before she slowly closed her eyes, quickly giving into her exhaustion and falling asleep.

Sandor stood there for a moment, watching as she slept peacefully. He moved the blankets around her then moved a stray piece of her hair from her face. He couldn't help but admire her beauty, he had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss her. He then moved to sit in a nearby chair, to watch over the ladies as they slept.

…..

'_Leave her face! I like her pretty.'_

Sansa watched in horror as Ser Meryn approached her, his metal gloved hand moved to strike her directly into her stomach. Next he unsheathed his sword, using the backside to hit her in the back of her knees. She collapsed to the floor in pain, her bones felt weak, if they had not broken, they would soon if this continued.

'_Meryn, my lady is overdressed, unburden her.'_

Sansa's eyes widened in horror as she looked to the King, she pleaded silently until she felt the cool steel of the dagger slip down the back of her dress. The sound of her gown ripping echoed through the throne room. Her hand reached up as quick as it could to hold onto what remained of her dress. She would not let them see, she would not let her dignity be completely taken from her.

'_If we want Rob Stark to hear, we're going to have to speak louder!'_

Sansa screamed in horror, Ser Meryn had the sword over his head, ready to strike, oh by the seven this was it.

"No!"

Sansa shot up with a scream, clutching at her throat as she gasped for air. Sandor quickly moved to sit next to her, wrapping his large arms around her, pulling her to his chest as she began to cry uncontrollably.

"A nightmare little bird, you are safe, no one will hurt you, I swear it." He hated seeing her like this, he knew what she dreamed. He hated himself for not stopping the things that had happened to her in the past, but he would never let it happen again.

….

Ser Meryn twirled his dagger in his fingers as he sat in his cabin, his eyes watching the steel shine as the sun would hit it. His thoughts returning to Kings Landing, remembering how fast the delicate green cloth ripped from Lady Sansa when he brought the dagger to her dress. He groaned out and slammed the dagger into the table before him, standing quickly as he began to pace.

He hadn't thought back on all the times Joffrey had him beat the Lady until recently, and the thoughts had flooded his mind more and more. What was worse, is he kept dreaming about them as well. He would remember the terror in her eyes as he would raise his sword, the screams of pain as he would strike her. Tyrion Lannister was right, no true knight would ever strike an unarmed child.

He rubbed his forehead slightly at the thought that damned imp, he was the only man in Kings Landing who had the guts to stand up to Joffrey. But now Joffrey was dead, they had a new King, a good king. And Meryn was determined to make his amends, he would show the Lady he was a better man. She may never forgive him, but he would find a way to forgive himself.

He moved to the small window, watching as the sun began to set over the sea, closing his eyes as he let his mind let go.

…..

"It was stupid of me really, to just eat some food left out when I had not confirmed who left it." Shae was sitting up in her bed, Sansa sitting next to her as Sandor stood next to them. "I had walked into my room and I saw the food, I figured the captain had it sent, so I enjoyed it. That is all I remember."

Sansa held her friends hand tightly, her eyes moving from Shae to Sandor, then back to Shae again. "And you saw no one walking down the hall when you returned?"

Shae shook her head, "not a soul, everyone seemed to be up on deck enjoying the fresh air."

Sandor growled a bit, "there is a spy on this damned boat." He looked to Sansa, "I am going to go talk to the captain, lock-"

"I know, lock the door and do not open it for anyone except you." Sansa giggled as she stood from the bed, following him to the door. "The same rule it has been from day one."

Sandor frowned at her a moment but did not say anything, he simply left the room and once again waited until he heard the door lock before heading to see the captain.

Sansa returned to sit with Shae, her eyes looking at her with curiosity. "Shae, Sandor said that he suspects someone poisoned you intentionally. That you may know something that they do not want me or Sandor to know. Is that true?"

Shae let out a sigh and looked to her hands, she nodded again and looked to Sansa. "I do, and it is an awful thing to know, and if you were to know it, you would be disgusted."

Sansa looked at her and shook her head, "Shae, tell me! If these would-be killers want to keep coming after you, then it is something I need to know."

"Sansa…" Shae took Sansa's hand, kissing the top of it lightly, "I told you I love you like a mother does her child, and I meant every word of it. I lied to you, when I told you I did not know who the Lannisters intended to marry you to after they annulled your marriage to Tyrion."

Sansa frowned a bit, "but why?"

Shae sighed, "Because I couldn't bear to see the fear in your eyes if you heard the name. But it seems he still seeks you out, and even now he knows where you are, so you have to be on guard at all times." She squeezed Sansa's hand a bit, "Sansa, Lord Tywin intends to marry you himself."

….

"Have the men prepared, when Ser Meryn returns with the Lady Sansa and her party, they will put up a resistance. Though I do not see it too much of a challenge, the Hound being the only true fighter of the group." Lord Tywin had been speaking to the captain of his guard, "Ser Meryn may be an issue too though, and he seems to be seeking the Lady's forgiveness as well. Once they make port, take them all into custody at once and bring the Lady directly to me, is that understood?"

"Yes sir, I will have the entire city watch with me. Should they put up a fight, I doubt they will stand much of a chance."

Tywin looked at the man, his face growing colder, "no harm comes to the Lady or I will have your head on a spike!" He then dismissed the man, moving to sit at his desk, a grin coming to his face.

…

Sansa let out a gasp, "but he's… he's so old!" Sansa shook her head in disgust. "How could he possibly find that a suitable marriage?"

Shae couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "he thinks that his virility matched with your youth and beauty will be enough to produce more Lannister heirs. And since he couldn't rely on Tyrion to give you a child, and Jamie is sworn to the Kings Guard, he would take matters into his own hands."

Sansa shook his head, "I would die before I married that man!" She continued to shake her head again, "by the seven, I thought marrying Joffrey was a bad thought, this one is even worse! Now I know how Walder Frey's wives felt when they heard he wanted them!"

Shae nodded in agreement, "well, Sandor and I will make sure that never happens!"

The two girls continued to talk, unaware of the black crow sitting on the windowsill watching them closely.

…

(((Ooh the plot thickens...)))

~Huggles~


	13. Chapter 13

Shae had been standing on the deck for a while now, insisting she wanted the fresh air. The captain remained by her side so that Sansa could return to their room to rest. Sandor not wanting to leave her side was thankful that the man was willing to watch over Shae. He was growing exhausted as now it seemed he would be watching over two women instead of one.

Once in their room, Sansa quickly fell asleep as Sandor sat and watched over her. He smiled as he watched her, glad that she could get some rest now that Shae was awake and able to walk around. They would be arriving in Braavos in the next day or two, and he knew it would not be as simple as arriving and starting a new life, he knew there would be trouble waiting for them.

His mind had wandered until he heard his little bird crying, he looked to her and saw she was still sleeping. Standing slowly he moved to sit on the bed next to her, he could see tears trying to escape her closed eyes. For such a young girl she had already faced more horrors then most girls would in their lives. Carefully he lifted her, and cradled her against his chest as she slept, stroking her back softly as he whispered to her. "You're alright little bird, you're alright." The words seeming to calm her almost instantly as her cries silenced and she relaxed in his arms.

….

"It seems the Lady has turned into a prize many seek out." Lord Baelish laughed slightly as the hooded man reported to him. "So you say this Shae woman overheard Lord Tywin plotting to marry her himself?"

"Aye, since Lord Tyrion could not find the courage to consummate his marriage to the girl, he was not willing to let go of her and her hold over the north."

Lord Baelish stroked his chin slightly, "if Tywin himself is after the girl that means King Tommen indeed plans on letting the north rule as its own region. This makes it even more important that we get to her before anyone else can." He then turned back to the hooded man. "Rest for now, Braavos is only a couple of days away. I will need you to be prepared to fight, the Hound will not so easily hand over the Lady."

The hooded man nodded and slowly left the room. Lord Baelish again turned to his window with a grin, "a good thing I have our cloaks already prepared my sweetling." He chuckled a bit as he watched the sun slowly set.

…..

Sansa woke up to find herself in Sandor's arms, she looked up and saw that he was sleeping. He hadn't slept much since Shae had been poisoned, so she did not dare move, not wanting to wake him. Slowly she lowered her head again to rest against his chest, though she did not close her eyes. The position they were laying she was able to see out the window, it had gone dark but the moon was full. She could see it reflecting off the water. She wondered what it would be like in Braavos, wondering if there would be trouble waiting for them, or if they would find easy passage there to continue north.

She sighed slightly, her arm wrapping around Sandor as she closed her eyes once again. As she did so, she felt his arms tighten as he slept, she quickly found herself falling asleep again.

….

"M'lady, you should be resting." The captain had been standing with Shae as she looked at the moon in the sky.

"I have done nothing but rest these last few weeks, I do not want rest now. Besides, I can almost guarantee my companions are both asleep now, and I will not disturb them." She continued to watch the moon, as if it spoke to her.

"M'lady, you are probably right. The man has not slept more than a wink watching over the two of ya, and the girl, you can tell she is exhausted." The captain then looked at the moon curiously. "What is it yer' lookin' at?"

Shae looked at the captain a moment before turning her attention back to the moon. "I find myself able to concentrate in the moonlight. On nights of the full moon, I find answers to questions that I have been seeking."

The captain turned his attention to her, "and what questions would those be?"

"The only one that concerns me…" She looked down, "is Sansa safe…"

…..

"How is it that we were able to make landfall before the others?" Ser Meryn looked at the captain of his ship, "were they delayed by weather?"

The captain shook his head, "no Ser, the Kings Ship is the fastest in all of Westeros. We were blessed with the winds on our side, as well as the men below rowing. It gave us a day's advantage, the lady should be arriving tomorrow."

Meryn turned his attention to the port of Braavos, seeing the very spot that Sasna's ship would dock. "Make sure there are guards ready." He turned to his men, "no harm is to come to Lady Sansa, or her companions, is that understood?"

The men all nodded, "the Lady is our top priority though, the King wishes her back to Kings Landing. Use force as final resort." He then turned again, watching the docks, now it was just time to wait.

….

Sansa woke once again, this time by Sandor's hand running through her hair. She looked up at him and smiled, "sleep well?"

He snorted slightly, "You should have woke me little bird."

She frowned, "why? You need your rest as much as I do. You haven't slept as much as you should, if you are to protect me, you cannot be exhausted." She went to sit up but his arm tightened, holding her to him.

"I will never let anyone hurt you, tired or not." His hand continued to trail through her hair, "that's a promise little bird."

Shae had then walked in the room, causing both Sansa and Sandor to turn to look at her. She grinned a bit as she shut the door behind her. "Hate to disturb you two, but Braavos is in sight. The captain says we should get our things prepared so that when we dock we can quickly get the horses and get off the ship."

Sandor reluctantly let Sansa go, he then stood once she had. He moved to his armor which he had not worn the entire journey. "Little bird, do not forget your dagger." He then looked at Shae, "do you have one?"

Shae nodded, lifting her skirt lightly, showing a dagger around each ankle, "who do you think told Sansa where to hide them?" She then winked at Sansa.

Within the hour, the horses were prepared, all their belongings strapped to the horses. They each stood on deck, Sandor and Shae at each side of Sansa as the ship began to dock. None of them paying any attention to the ship already docked, as its sails were no longer displayed. Nor did they notice the ship pulling into the docks behind them, the mocking bird decorating the sails would have been a warning of trouble to them.

...

(((Any guesses on who gets to who first?)))

~Huggles~


	14. Chapter 14

The men scrambled the ship, each preparing their weapons. A handful of which would remain aboard the ships, armed with bows, while the remaining would go on the ground with Lord Baelish. "They are waiting to come off the ship until dark as to draw no attention to the Lady." He looked around to the men. "Most of the sailors aboard their ship are going to leave though to draw no attention, thus leaving only a handful of men there to defend her."

He grinned a bit, "I do not care what happens to anyone on that ship except for my Lady, not one hair on her head is to be harmed. Bring her immediately to me here, the septon will marry us here." He then turned to an old man standing to his side who nodded. "Should she refuse me, I have one more trick up my sleeve." He then nodded to his men who quickly left the ship, heading towards the unsuspecting ship.

…..

"We wait until nightfall, most of the sailors have already left their ship but there was no sign of the Lady Sansa and her companions. They are obviously waiting for nightfall as well." Ser Meryn looked over to the ship sitting in the dock, "keep an eye on her ship though, any movement and you will let me know." He then turned to a large man who had been standing behind him. "Understand?"

The man nodded but did not say a word, he simply moved to the railing of the ship and watched over the boat that Sansa was aboard.

….

Sandor had insisted that Sansa and Shae remain in their room as he spoke with the captain. Since the bulk of the crew had already left, they could not risk leaving during the day and drawing attention to themselves. The girls had been talking to one another when they heard a commotion coming from the deck.

Shae ran to the door and peeked her head out, she heard the familiar sound of swords clashing and quickly shut the door locking it tight. "My Lady, be ready." She stood back a bit, keeping Sansa behind her.

"What is going on?" Sansa stood, her heart pounding as she heard the noise, "are there men trying to steal from the ship perhaps?"

Shae shook her head, "no, I guarantee there were men here waiting for you, now they have come." She looked to Sansa who had gone pale white, "Sandor swore he wouldn't let anyone hurt you, neither will I."

Sansa smiled slightly but inside she was terrified. She wasn't worried for herself, she knew she was too valuable to kill, but she knew that Sandor and Shae meant nothing to the men that hunted her. She was worried for them.

…

"Make this easier on yourself Hound! Where is the girl?" Sandor had found himself fighting with two men at once. He growled out as he swung his sword furiously, "you will never take her to that bastard you serve!"

"Just kill him already, the girl is below deck." Another man laughed as he had finished running his sword through Tymad, killing the First Mate almost instantly. "Face it Hound, you're outnumbered!" The man pulled his sword from the dead man and followed a group of men who headed below deck to the girls.

"Sansa!" Sandor shouted as he tried to run after the men but found himself surrounded by more men, quickly being overtaken. "Hurt her and I'll kill you all!" They were the last words he said before the blunt edge of a sword came down on his head, knocking him out cold.

…

"Ser Meryn, their ship is being attacked!" The large man from earlier had come running into Meryn's chambers. "I have already sent a handful of men to aide them, but I fear we may be too late."

Meryn quickly stood from where he was sitting, pulling his sword out as he moved to the door. "A handful is not enough. Get all our men now! We cannot risk anything happening to the lady!"

He then quickly moved out the door, heading to help Sansa, not willing to let any more harm come to the girl.

….

The men were banging at the door causing Sansa to scream out, "Gods Shae, they are going to get in!" Sansa had backed against the wall in fear as Shae stood her ground.

"They will not hurt you, remember that Sansa." She then moved forward to grab the lock of the door.

"Shae what are you doing?" Sansa screamed out in horror.

Shae unlocked the door and let it swing open, she hid behind it though so the men only saw Sansa. Her eyes widened in horror as at least five men entered. She tried to back up more but her back was already pressed hard against the wall. "Where's Sandor?"

One of the men laughed stepping close to her, "the Hound is already taken care of, and maybe we'll spare him as a wedding gift for you My Lady." He had reached out to grab her when Shae emerged from behind the door, jumping on his back sinking one of her daggers into his neck.

She quickly jumped from him to another man who had moved to advance on her, slicing his throat instantly. While she started to fight with a third man the other two grabbed Sansa and began to drag her from the room. "Shae! No don't hurt her!"

Her screams fell on deaf ears though as she watched in horror as the man Shae fought buried his sword deep into Shae's stomach.

"No! Shae!" Sansa struggled against the men trying to get to her friend but could not and they quickly pulled her from the room. Tears falling from her face as she continued to struggle. "Let me go!"

Once on the deck she spotted Sandor laying face first on the deck, her struggling stopped as she saw him. "No!" She looked to a man who was about to bring his sword down on him, "please! Don't kill him! I won't fight if you agree to spare him!" Her face was already stained with tears, she had just watched her dear friend be killed, and she couldn't bear to watch Sandor die too.

The man looked at Sansa then nodded, "fine, go with them and we'll take the Hound as a prisoner."

…

"Welcome My Lady." Lord Baelish bowed as Sansa was led aboard his ship, the same smug smile across his lips as he took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. He then frowned when he saw the tears running from her eyes. "Why the tears on such a happy night, you and I are about to marry."

Sansa looked at him in disgust and shook her head, "you think I will marry you just because you have taken me prisoner? Forget it!" She then jerked her hand from his.

Lord Baelish laughed a bit, "I figured you would refuse, so I arranged for an early wedding gift for you." He then turned his attention to the ramp leading to the docks, a handful of men leading the Hound up, now tied up with ropes around his wrists and more around his arms and body. Sansa's eyes widened in horror though, with what came behind him.

Two more men approached, holding a young girl struggling. She two had been bound but continued to fight, cursing the men as she did so. "Arya?" Sansa moved to run to her sister but found Lord Baelish holding her back. "How did you find her? And what do you want from her?" Sansa turned to look at him, her face full of fury.

He laughed a bit more, "After all the time you spent with me, you still question my ways?" He shook his head a bit as he turned to see his septon walking towards them, holding out two cloaks. One being the maiden's cloak for Sansa, the other being the wedding cloak, embroidered with Lord Baelish's symbol, the mockingbird. "My wedding gift to you sweetling…" He took the maidens cloak from the septon and wrapped it around her shoulders, "is your sister's life, and the life of your dog."

Sansa's eyes widened in horror, she looked to Arya and Sandor then back to Lord Baelish. "And if I refuse?"

He shook his head as he took a hold of his own cloak, "then I am afraid I will have to kill them." He then turned to his guards. "Raise the ramp, I do not want any more men trying to board the ship." He then turned to Sansa and offered his hand to her, "So, what will it be?"

…..

(((Oh no! What will Sansa do?)))

~Huggles~


	15. Chapter 15

Meryn bent over Shae's body, his hand moving to her neck. "Dead…" he shook his head, "I knew this one, she was Lady Sansa's handmaiden in Kings Landing." He stood and turned to the man standing behind him. Did you see where the men had retreated to?"

The man shook his head, "as we arrived the last of the men fought us, we could not get any of them to speak to us."

"Seven hells!" Meryn stormed from the room, "care for the woman, Lady Sansa will want a proper burial for her!"

He then moved to the deck of the ship to survey the area around them. He then noticed another ship that had been docked, they had lowered their sails as well though. "Who does that ship belong to?" Captain Alian limped over to Meryn, he had somehow survived the ambush.

"I do not recognize that ship, they have their ramp up though. I do not see any way to board it without being noticed."

Meryn snorted a bit, "We'll see."

…..

"Don't do it Sansa!" Arya struggled to get free of her bonds. The men had tied her and the Hound together, then tied them to the railing of the boat.

"I agree Little Bird, don't let this rat trick you!"

Sansa looked to them, tears still falling from her eyes. She shook her head, "I already watched Shae die, I cannot watch you two die if I can stop it from happening." She then turned from them, "Lord Baelish, you give me your word they will go unharmed?"

He grinned lifting her hand to kiss it once again, "I give my word, your sister and your dog will be freed once you are my wife." He then looked over to Arya who had begun yelling again. "Someone gag the girl, I'm tired of her voice." He then looked to Sansa again, "no more formalities, call me Petyr." He then turned to the septon and nodded as Sansa closed her eyes, wishing it were all a dream.

…

"They have archers guarding the edges." Ser Meryn stayed hidden in the shadows as he looked to the ship. He could hear screaming on it and knew Sansa was aboard it. "We do not have much time." He turned to his men signaling for the archers. "Hit your marks! If any of you hit Lady Sansa it will be your heads!"

The archers then moved forward, aiming for the archers who stood the perimeter of the boat.

…

Lord Baelish had just placed his cloak over Sansa's shoulders when a loud commotion interrupted them. Suddenly three men fell with arrows in their chests. Lord Baelish quickly grabbed Sansa's arm and led her away from the edge, pushing her inside to his chambers. "We'll continue inside!"

Sansa turned in horror as Arya and Sandor were helpless to avoid any arrows. "What about my sister?"

"Pray they aren't struck!" Lord Baelish pulled her in as the septon followed, the cloaked man also followed so that they would have a witness. "Hurry up, I fear we will have guests to celebrate with us soon." The septon nodded and continued with the ceremony.

…..

Sandor had somehow managed to maneuver himself to shield Arya from the arrows, even though she argued with him about it. "Shut up girl, I won't let your sister lose another family member." He tried to struggle against the binds as the men were too distracted with the oncoming attack to pay much attention to him. "Can you reach my hands wolf girl?"

Arya wiggled her hands around slightly then nodded, "yeah I can, but there is no way I can untie the ropes."

He shrugged, "doesn't matter." He leaned down slightly and grabbed at a dagger in his boot, "use this, your hands are too small, I don't want to risk cutting one off."

Arya grabbed the dagger, carefully moving it to slice at the ropes.

"Hurry up wolf girl!" Sandor growled out as he had an arrow narrowly miss him.

"Shut up hound!" She growled back as she finally was able to make the ropes snap. "I don't know how you're alive anyway!"

He grabbed the dagger from her hand, using it to cut the rope from his body then freeing her as well. "Maybe I'll tell ya later." He then took her hand and began to drag her away though she struggled against him. "You want to save your sister don't ya?" She then stopped struggling, realizing he was taking her the way Lord Baelish had taken Sansa.

As they burst through the doors Sandor stopped dead in his tracks, he entered just as Lord Baelish took Sansa into his arms and placed a hard kiss against her lips, pulling her tight into his embrace.

"Get your disgusting hands off of my sister!" Arya wiggled free of the Hounds grip and ran at Lord Baelish, swinging her fists at him. The hooded man quickly stepped between them though, grabbing Arya by her neck and lifting her from the ground.

"No!" Sansa screamed out, Petyr still holding her as she struggled to run to Arya. "You swore you would not kill them!" She turned to him with pleading eyes.

"I did…" he laughed a bit, "_I _won't kill them."

Sansa's eyes widened in horror, she suddenly slapped him hard across the face, "you bastard!"

The hooded man threw Arya across the room, knocking her unconscious, then advanced on Sandor who was only armed with his dagger. He managed to push Sandor out of the room and back to the deck.

"Get the girl out of here…" Petyr held tight to Sansa as he looked to the septon, "I wish to consummate my marriage immediately." His eyes held a cruelty to them as he looked at Sansa. "Make sure there are guards outside as well."

The septon moved to pick up Arya's limp body and carried her out of the room. Petyr then finally released his hold on Sansa to move to the door, locking it tightly so that no one would be able to enter. "There can be no question of our marriage my sweetling."

As he walked back to her, Sansa backed away, "don't you touch me!" She quickly reached down to her boot and pulled her dagger out, "don't come any closer!"

….

While the archers distracted most of the men on the ship, Ser Meryn and a handful of his men climbed into small rowboats and came at the side of the ship. Each holding onto climbing spikes as they neared the ship.

"Be as quiet as possible, the element of surprise is what we need." Meryn warned the men, "most likely Littlefinger will have Sansa inside with him and heavily guarded." He then turned his attention to the ship as their boats stopped just beside it. "Good luck men, and don't die!"

Each man nodded as they began to use their climbing spikes, climbing the side of the ship.

…

"Is this a game sweetling?" Petyr chuckled as he moved towards Sansa, the dagger not worrying him one bit. "Can you even use that?" He quickly lurched at her, reaching for her wrist.

She quickly swung the dagger, bringing it across his cheek, slicing his skin open. But in his jump he had fallen into her, knocking her off of her feet causing her to fall backwards with a scream.

"Feisty, I like it!" He laughed as he reached up to his cheek, pulling his hand away to see the blood. "You should not raise a hand to your lord husband though." He grabbed her ankle, pulling her to him, this time grabbing her hand that held the dagger before she could swing it again. He then pulled the dagger from her grip and cast it aside, "now why would you want to hurt me after all I have done for you?"

Sansa screamed out as he moved to straddle her hips, "get off of me!" She struggled underneath him, his hands holding hers to her side.

….

Sansa's screams could be heard throughout the ship, causing Sandor to growl out as he fought with the hooded man. He had managed to grab a sword from a dead man beside him.

"You hear that Hound? Your precious Little Bird is about to give herself to her husband, and there is nothing you can do!" The hooded man laughed as he swung his sword, knowing that his words were angering the Hound, but also weakening him. "Soon you'll hear her screaming out in pleasure!"

"Shut yer' mouth!" Sandor swung with fury, his anger building up. "I will kill Littlefinger if he lays a finger on her!"

"Oh he will lay more than a finger on her, I guarantee that." The hooded man laughed as the Hound swung rapidly, missing with each swing. "And you'll have to listen to it all. Tell me Hound, were you dreaming of those sounds being for you?" He laughed as he brought down his sword, causing a gash to appear in the Hounds arm.

Sandor screamed out in pain but continued to furiously swing his sword, no longer giving the man the benefit of an answer he quickly moved to fight. Catching a glimpse of Arya appearing behind him he kept the man distracted. "You will die, trust me."

The man laughed but quickly screamed out in pain as Arya jumped on him, dagger in hand she sunk it into the top of his skull. "One thing I can agree with the Hound on." She then pulled the dagger from his head and jumped off of him as he fell to the ground. She then looked to Sandor as she heard another scream come from Sansa. "Quick!" They both then ran back to the room Sansa was in.

….

Ser Meryn had been climbing when he heard the familiar screams, the screams he had once caused. It caused him to stop for a moment, before quickening his pace. "The lady is in trouble, let's go!" As they climbed they found where her screams were coming from, luckily the quarters Littlefinger kept had a window large enough for them to fit through…

…..

Petyr had just ripped open Sansa's dress, making short work of her smallclothes with a grin. "Do not fight this my love, it will be pleasurable for you as well." He grinned as he ripped her smallclothes from her body, sitting back a bit to admire her bod for a moment. "How could I compare you to your mother? You are much more breathtaking."

Sansa screamed in horror as he ripped her clothes from her, she had struggled enough to force him to bind her hands to his bedpost. She now pulled at the ropes trying to free her hands as she begged him to stop. "Please! Not like this!"

He shook his head as he moved up to wipe the tears from her face, "I am sorry sweetling, but you must understand we cannot postpone this for anything. Your claim of the north will strengthen with our marriage, but our marriage will only be legal if we consummate it." He then leaned down and bit at her neck, harder than normal causing Sansa to scream out in pain.

A loud crash was heard but did not stop Petyr, figuring it was from the battle outside. His hands had moved to grope at her bare breasts while he continued to bite at her neck, leaving marks on her delicate flesh. He could hear Sandor banging at the door, trying to get in which caused him to laugh. He began to lower his hands when he felt cold steel against his neck.

"Lay one more hand on the girl and it'll be your head." Slowly Lord Baelish sat up, leaving an exposed Sansa laying helplessly on the bed. Her eyes widening at the sight before her.

Lord Baelish turned his gaze and grinned, "Ser Meryn Trant, now this is a surprise." He laughed as he stood from the bed, the sword still at his throat. "Now why would you be here in Braavos?"

Another man emerged through the window that Meryn had crashed through and quickly ran to Sansa's side, placing the blankets over her to cover her body before untying her hands. He then helped her stand from the bed and placed her dress around her. Though with it now torn it would not cover her as much as before, but at least it was clothes.

"I came by order of the King, I came to protect the lady." His eyes moved to Sansa who looked horrified at his words. "She will no longer be used as a pawn in a game." He then looked to the man who entered with him, "bind him."

Just then Sandor was able to bust down the door. He instantly stopped in his tracks again, seeing Ser Meryn with a sword to Lord Baelish's throat. "Trant, what in seven hells are you doing here?"

"Forget it right now, get the girl." He signaled over to Sansa who was still helplessly trying to hold her dress in place.

"She is my wife!" Petyr and lunged towards Sansa, but Meryn was too quick. With one swipe of his sword, Petyr's head fell to the ground as Sansa screamed out.

…

(((Dun dun dun…)))

~Huggles~


	16. Chapter 16

Sansa clutched the blanket that had been wrapped around her, everything was a blur. She couldn't even remember being brought to the Kings ship, and yet there she sat, inside the grand room which would normally be where the King would sleep if he were to travel by ship. Arya had refused to leave her side afterwards, and had been sitting on front of Sansa on the floor. She had fallen asleep, causing her head to rest in Sansa's lap. Sansa let one hand move to her little sister's head, stroking her dark hair softly, careful not to wake her. Outside she could hear the men arguing, Sandor of course demanding answers from Meryn, answers that Sansa would need.

….

"You think she'll just trust ya cuz of what ya did today?" Sandor glared at Meryn as they stood on the deck of the ship. The rest of the men had been standing guard outside of the room where Sansa was, as well as around the docks, leaving the two men virtually alone.

"I do not expect the Lady to trust me, nor do I want her to. I have come on the Kings orders. He wishes to see the Lady, to grant her what is rightfully hers." He had been clutching a letter in his hand. "And only the Lady will break the seal of this letter, so stop trying to tell me otherwise!" He then turned to head towards Sansa when Sandor stopped him again.

"I'm warnin' ya Trant, this isn't like before. I won't let you touch her."

Meryn nodded and turned again, Sandor following closely. He knocked lightly before entering the room, looking to Sansa who had immediately looked up to them. She held a finger up to keep them from speaking, signaling to Arya who still slept against her lap.

Sandor moved forward, carefully lifting Arya and placing her on the nearby bed. He then moved to Sansa, offering his hand to her. "Perhaps we will talk on deck so we do not wake the wolf girl."

Sansa nodded, taking his hand and standing. Her arm instinctively wrapped around his as they approached Meryn. She did not look directly at him as they passed him, she simply looked ahead of her, refusing to let go of Sandor's arm.

"My Lady…" Meryn bowed lightly once they were on the deck again. "I know I am one of the last men you would ever want to see or trust." He then offered the letter to her, the King's seal on it still unbroken. "King Tommen has sent for you, naming me the one to bring you."

Sansa took the letter, looking to Sandor a moment before finally releasing his arm to open it.

'_My Lady Sansa,_

_ It has been far too long since we have last spoken, and many things have occurred since your last appearance here in Kings Landing. After the death of my brother Joffrey, I have taken the throne, and I pledge to you that I am not the king he was. I open my arms to you as Lady of the North, and welcome you back to Kings Landing. Here I will give you what is yours by birthright. The north needs a ruler as they still rebel against me and my family. You my Lady, are that ruler they need. Come back to Kings Landing and I shall crown you Queen of the North and send you back to Winterfell. As well I will send as many men as needed to help rebuild your home, and the men needed to ensure your safe passage. I pray this will be a new beginning for all of us here in Westeros. Let that beginning start with us._

_ Yours Truly  
King Tommen of the House Baratheon'_

Sansa rolled the letter back up, her eyes moving to Ser Meryn for a moment then looking up to Sandor who had read the letter over her shoulder. She honestly did not know what to do, she trusted Tommen, she had adored him from the day she met him. But Meryn on the other hand, she could not trust him, not after all he had done to her. But then again, he was simply acting on Kings orders, as he was now. Her mind seemed to spin at the revelations. "I… I need time." She then quickly turned, returning to the room where Arya was sleeping, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

…..

"You said you trust Tommen right?" Arya and Sansa had been sitting in the bed together, talking about the letter from the King. "I only met the boy once, and he was still a child, but he didn't seem anything like Joffrey."

Sansa nodded, "Tommen was always sweet to me, sometimes after Joffrey would have Meryn punish me, Tommen would write me notes to cheer me up." She smiled slightly, "he would sneak them to me so that neither of us would be caught."

Arya turned her attention to the door, knowing that Sandor stood outside of it. "The Hound won't let him hurt you, I guarantee that now." She looked back to Sansa, "but I can't make this choice for you, and if you do go, I will not go with you."

Sansa's eyes widened, "you will not go with me? But Arya, I need what family I have left!"

Arya shook her head, "I cannot go back to where we lost our father, maybe one day I will return to Winterfell, but my place is here in Braavos." She looked at Sansa's confused face, "I have been training Sansa, I cannot go into detail, but one day you will understand."

Sansa frowned, looking down at her hands, "it would be easier if I had Shae." She then gasped a bit, "Oh gods, we haven't thought about Shae! What if her dead body is still sitting on that ship?"

Arya shook her head, "I overheard Meryn talking to the Hound, they had her body removed and wrapped up. She awaits proper burial."

Sansa nodded, "she would want to lie with her family, in Lorath." She sighed sadly, "but that is a journey I cannot take her on." She then looked to Arya, "you say you will not go to Kings Landing, but can you take Shae to where she belongs? I owe her my life Arya."

Arya took her sisters hand and nodded, "that I can do. I promise you, Shae will rest with her family."

…

"Are you sure little bird?" Sandor looked down at Sansa as she announced she would indeed return to Kings Landing.

"My father used to say that a Stark must always be in Winterfell. It is my home, it is what I have been fighting for." She took a deep breath, "I have to do this for my family."

Meryn stood behind Sansa, his head lowered as they spoke. He would not interrupt them, and would remain quiet with his head down until asked otherwise.

Sandor placed his hand on Sansa's shoulder, "I promised I would go wherever you go little bird, you will not face this alone."

She smiled at him and nodded, "I do not think I will ever be able to show you my gratitude." She placed her hand over his a moment before turning to face Meryn. "Ser Meryn, I want to thank you for sending some of your men with my sister. I am sure she will be fine, but it gives me comfort knowing she is being guarded while she takes a journey that should be mine." She then stepped towards him, placing her hand under his chin to lift his face so that he could look at her. "I am ready to return to Kings Landing Ser."

Meryn looked at her, her touch shocking him. He nodded lightly, "she is a tough girl, but she is still young. It was only right to ensure her safety." He looked to the Hound then to Sansa. "I will let the Captain know we are ready to sail. My lady you will take the Kings quarters for the journey, as your safety and comfort are my number one priority. I will also send a raven ahead to give word of our approach so that the King will be prepared for your arrival." He then bowed again, turning to leave Sansa with Sandor.

…..

When the raven arrived, Lord Tywin was the first to read it. He grinned a bit as he stood from his desk, "the Lady returns to Kings Landing." He turned to the captain of the city watch. "Time to prepare your men, as I said before, when their ship arrives I want them all taken into custody immediately. Every last one of them aboard that ship. The Lady Sansa will then be brought directly to me, unharmed!"

"My men have their instructions, and we are prepared my lord."

"Good." Tywin turned to look out the window of his chambers. In a months' time, his plans would all come together.

…..

(((Thanks to everyone who had been giving me reviews! I love ya guys!)))

~Huggles~


	17. Chapter 17

Sansa stood at the bow of the ship, watching as the Red Keep grew larger as they approached the docks of Kings Landing. Her heart had begun to pound so hard she could feel it in her throat and in her ears. She had one arm wrapped tightly around Sandor's, not wanting to be away from him while she approached the one place she feared most.

"Worry not little bird, Joffrey is not here, he cannot hurt you anymore." Sandor had leaned down and whispered the reassurance in her ear before placing a soft kiss on top of her head. Why he had done it, he wasn't entirely sure. He still fought the urge to take the girl in his arms and kiss her all over, knowing it would probably just frighten her.

Her arm tightened around his as she looked up at him and smiled, "I know, I just cannot help but be flooded by the memories of the things that happened to me here." She looked up to the castle walls, nothing had changed, it all was the same, but in a way it felt different.

She could hear the men around them working, getting the ship ready for landfall, but another noise caught her attention. Her senses had been raised since Braavos, causing her to jump at every sound. Turning her head slightly, she thought she caught sight of a small rowboat but it quickly disappeared. She tried to lean over the railing but Sandor quickly pulled her away.

"Careful little bird, we don't need ya fallin' in." He grinned slightly at her. "What are you trying to see down there?"

She looked up at him with a confused look, "I thought I saw a rowboat." She looked back down at the water, "must have been my imagination." She couldn't shake the feeling though, causing her grip on Sandor to tighten.

He looked around the water cautiously, noticing how it moved with the flow of the boat, all but in one area. "Ser Meryn!" He suddenly turned, causing Sansa's grip to fall from his arm.

Meryn walked over with a confused look to his face, "what is it?"

Sandor led him to the side of the boat and they both looked over the railing, both men quickly unsheathing their swords as Meryn shouted to his men to prepare for battle.

Sandor ran to Sansa and pulled her back inside the boat and into the Kings room. "Lock the door little bird, and do not open it for anyone but me."

She looked at him, her face full of fear, "what is it?"

"We're being boarded." Loud shouts from outside caused him to turn from her, "lock the door!" He then ran out to the deck. Sansa waited a moment until she heard the familiar sound of swords clashing, her heart sinking. The last time she heard that sound, she had lost her dearest friend. She hadn't moved to shut the door yet, she was tired of hiding, and she was tired of people fighting and dying for her.

Taking in a deep breath, Sansa slowly walked from the room to the deck of the ship, her eyes widening in horror at the number of men that had managed to get on board the ship. Her eyes roamed the chaos and found that the wooden ramp had been lowered, obviously to allow more of the men advancing onboard. Her gaze then fell on Sandor who had been fighting off two men at once, his eyes suddenly locking with hers.

"Sansa! Get inside!" He had attempted to move towards her but found more men advancing on him.

She shook her head and stepped more out into the open. Then, with a deep breath she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Enough!"

Each man had practically frozen in place at the sound of her voice, most of them stunned at the sudden appearance of the Lady. She slowly moved into the middle of the deck, her eyes moving from Ser Meryn to Sandor. "Who is in charge of this group of bandits?" She then placed her hands on her hips and looked around.

A tall man approached her, his hair dark like Sandor's, but longer. His eyes were dark as well, his face covered by a dark beard. He grinned as he approached her, "I am in charge, and we are not bandits, My Lady." He bowed slightly at her. "We were ordered to take these men into custody, and bring you into the Red Keep."

Sansa's eyes widened, her gaze turning to Sandor before returning to the mans. "Ordered, by who? King Tommen? Because I do not see you carrying a letter from him, and the King would not want any harm to come to me or my companions. So unless you are here on the King's business and have a letter to give me, then you are bandits."

The man let out a laugh, "my my, being on the road has toughened you my lady. But my orders come from elsewhere, I do not answer to King Tommen. He is too young to understand how to rule, I cannot say who my orders are from but I can assure you, no harm will come to you."

"Lies!" Sandor spit out, quickly moving to Sansa's side, placing an arm around her to pull her away from the man. "Name your master, or the Lady goes nowhere!"

Sansa placed a hand on his arm as she looked to the man. "I do not fear for my safety, it appears I am valuable to many people. I do however care for those who have protected me. I will not watch as another person dies for me for a reason I do not know!"

The man looked at Sandor, anger in his eyes. "Look around you Hound, do you not recognize any of the men here?"

Sandor looked to the men they were fighting, some faces somewhat familiar to him. "Men of the city watch, but why would they want the Lady?"

"We were hired, we still serve the city, and we will serve the Lady. But we will do what it takes to bring her to our Lord." The man then gripped his sword tightly, causing Sandor to wield his sword as well.

"Little bird, return to your room, you are not going with these men!" He then lunged at the man before Sansa could say anything more.

Suddenly each man began to fight again, Sansa directly in the middle of the fight. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked around, there was nothing she could do to stop it. She then looked up to the Red Keep, she needed to find the King, and she needed his help. Without a second thought she ran for the ramp, even after hearing the yells of Sandor and Meryn. She ran down the wooden ramp faster than she had ran in a long time, hardly taking a moment to look back at the men fighting behind her.

Once on the ground she finally stopped to look around, hoping to see an unmanned horse she could take. She heard shouts coming from the ship, turning her attention she looked up to see men running down the ramp after her. With a gasp she turned to run but crashed into another man's chest, his arms instantly wrapping around her.

"Lady Stark, I hadn't expected you to run right to me." Lord Tywin grinned as he looked down at Sansa, her eyes wide in fear as he held a firm grip on her arms.

**…**.

Sansa paced the room she stood in, Lord Tywin had her escorted there shortly after she had ran into him. She looked around the room, she did not recognize it. She had thought he would have her taken to the tower of the Hand, since he was still Hand of the King. But this area of the Castle she was not as familiar with. She moved over to one of the large windows and looked down, she was high off the ground and knew she could not crawl out to escape. The view was not of the Blackwater like she had in her chambers, but of the opposite side of Kings Landing. The massive green lands that spread beyond the city walls.

She turned from the window, looking to the food and wine that had been prepared for her. This only frustrated her more. Tywin had been planning this for weeks it seemed, apparently he was angry with her for leaving Kings Landing and was going to make her reunite with Tyrion. She would refuse though, she knew Tyrion did not love her, he loved Shae. She slowly started to pace the room again, cursing slightly as she waited.

"Now that is no way for a Lady to act." Lord Tywin stepped through the door with a smirk on his face. "Though I can understand the frustration." He then moved to sit at the nearby table, signaling for her to join him.

Sansa crossed her arms, refusing to move as he requested. "What have you done with my friends? And why have you brought me?"

He chuckled a bit as he poured two glasses of wine, he then slowly stood, holding both glasses as he walked to her. "They are being well taken care of, they are in tower cells, not the black cells. They will be treated as guests as long as I command it." He then offered her one of the glasses with a smile.

Sansa eyed the glass then slowly took it but did not drink, "what do you want from me? You are the King's grandfather, you know that he sent for me. So why all of this?"

Tywin took a sip of his wine as he looked her over a moment, "you and I have some business we need to discuss before you visit with the King. After your quick departure from Kings Landing, I fear you left my son Tyrion broken hearted."

Sansa tilted her head slightly at his words, "Tyrion did not love me, which is no secret. I was tired of being a prisoner, can you blame me for finally seeking my freedom?"

"Of course not my dear, you are a Stark of Winterfell. The walls of the Red Keep could not contain you forever." He then returned to the table, sitting down as he watched her close. "But Winterfell is in ruin as you know, and a Lady cannot rebuild a kingdom without help."

She looked at him and slowly walked over, sitting at the table opposite of him. "I assume you are going to insist I reunite with Tyrion and we finally consummate our marriage?" She placed her glass on the table, still refusing to drink from it.

Tywin let out a laugh and shook his head, "I am afraid that ship has sailed my Lady. My son's whereabouts are unknown at this time. Though after discussions with the King, we have agreed that you are far too valuable to simply let go of."

Sansa's eyes widened, remembering what Shae had told her back on the ship. She quickly stood from the table backing away from him. "I know what you want Lord Tywin, and I can tell you know that I will refuse with every bone in my body. I am not the same scared little girl that Joffrey pushed around, and I know Tommen would never force me if I pleaded to him."

Tywin raised an eyebrow and stood when she did, following her moves to keep close to the girl. "That is why you were brought here before you were brought to the King. My grandson is young and foolish, he still believes that everyone is destined for love." He had advanced on Sansa so quickly she had found her back against the wall. He had placed a hand to each side of her head, pinning her to the spot. "I propose a deal my Lady."

Sansa's eyes widened as she looked up at him, she could not give into him, and she wouldn't. "No deal, no matter what it is!"

"Do your friends mean so little to you already?" He grinned, "And your sister, Arya?" He watched as the color faded from her face. "She did not make it to Lorath, though I did give you one kindness. The body of that whore was taken there for you. But your sister is here in the Keep as well, sitting in a prison cell alongside your companions."

He then slowly removed his hands from the wall, straightening himself as he looked at her. "I will give you the night to decide. If you agree to marry me, you will become the wealthiest woman in Westeros, our children will be heirs to Casterly Rock and Winterfell. Should you refuse, then you will sign your friends, and your sister's death warrants."

He then turned and walked from the room, leaving Sansa alone. Her legs trembling so hard she fell to the floor, tears finally falling from her eyes.

**…**

(((Ooh, that was a long chapter. What will Sansa do now?)))

~Huggles~


	18. Chapter 18

Sansa had looked around the room multiple times, feeling against the walls, hoping to find one of the many secret passages that she had heard about. But she could not find one and only succeeded in cutting her hand on a sharp stone on the wall. She then returned to the window and looked around it, studying the outside walls, she knew there was no way she could climb down those walls, she doubted even her little brother Bran could have. "Seven hells!" She shouted in frustration as she turned from the window.

She looked at the fire that had been burning, it was slowly starting to die out, as was the time she had remaining. The sun had already started to set, and she knew Lord Tywin would return to her in the morning for an answer. She sank the floor once again as she let herself cry again, how could she be in this situation again? Why were these men so determined to force her hand like this?

….

"Where is she?!" Sandor bellowed through the small opening of the door to his tower cell. Tywin outside of it with a grin across his lips.

"So the rumors are true, The Hound has fallen in love with the young girl." He let out a small laugh as he stood there. "The Lady is safe, I assure you. She will not be harmed, that I cannot promise for the rest of you though."

"Let my sister go!" Arya shouted from her own cell.

"Do you not want to know your own fates? I am sure that has been on your mind as well." Tywin moved closer to Arya's cell. "Sansa will decide your fate on her own, I have given her a most generous offer. Should she refuse, then you all will be found guilty of treason and be executed." He heard Arya take in a deep breath, "but if she accepts my proposal, then when the time is right, you will all be freed."

"She will never give into you! She knows we wouldn't want her to!" Arya spat out, trying to slam her small body against the door.

"Lady Sansa takes her family words to heart, both Stark and Tully. Family, duty, honor. In her eyes, family always comes first. You are her family Arya, she would sacrifice anything to protect you."

A growl came from Sandor's cell, "bastard."

Tywin laughed then walked away, leaving them to talk alone.

"Hound?" Arya let out a few minutes later.

"What she-wolf?" He was already beyond angry, he was not in the mood for Arya's smart mouth.

"If we get out of here, you won't let anyone hurt Sansa, right?"

He snorted a bit, then let out a long sigh. "No, I swore to protect her with my life." He then slammed his fist against the wall, "damn bloody job I've done."

Arya heard the anger in his voice, but could also hear the pain, "we'll find a way."

…

Sansa had finally given in, moving to the bed provided for her, though she refused to change out of her clothes in fear that Tywin would burst in at any time. She curled against the blankets of the bed, laying towards the window so she could look to the stars. She hadn't prayed in such a long time, believing that the gods did not care anymore, and she wouldn't pray to them now. "Father? Mother? I hope you can hear me, I need you both now more than ever." She let the tears fall from her eyes and onto the pillows beneath her. "I do not know what to do anymore, it seems wherever I go, trouble follows me. And now Arya's life is in my hands." She watched as some of the stars twinkled lightly, "I cannot let Arya or Sandor be killed just to avoid this. I know Lord Tywin would keep pushing this, I know he would find a way to force Tommen's hand on this." She let out a small sob, "please, father and mother, give me the strength I need to do this."

Sansa couldn't remember falling asleep, she must have cried herself to sleep, but she was suddenly woken by a hand stroking her hair softly. She froze in place, not wanting to turn and see who was there, but the voice that spoke was one she did not want to hear.

"My dear Lady, it seems you did not have an easy night." Lord Tywin had sat on the bed behind Sansa, his hand moving through her auburn hair caused her to shiver lightly. "I can assure you, I am no Joffrey. You will not be beaten, or stripped in front of anyone. You will be treated like a Queen, you practically would be one."

Sansa slowly sat up and faced him, her eyes red and puffy from her crying. She looked at this man that sat there before her, old enough to be her own grandfather. It was almost enough to sicken her, but she must remain strong for her sister, for Sandor. She did not say a word as he sat there, for fear that she would start crying once again.

"You remind me of my late wife, Joanna." He looked over her face slightly, "when she was your age of course. She was so pure and innocent, and she had a heart of gold. She always put everyone before herself in hopes of making them happy and keeping them safe."

Sansa bit her lip for a moment then finally found the courage to speak, "is that what this is all about? Do you think you can find a way to reconnect with your lost wife by marrying me?"

"Of course not, you are not her. You are Sansa Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark." He looked at her a moment before standing from the bed, "you were born to be something great my dear, your beauty and your strength have proven your worth."

Sansa watched him as he walked across the room to where the table was, somehow servants were able to bring in food without waking her. She watched as he poured two glasses of wine again, bringing them back to the bed and offering one to her. This time she did not refuse it.

"I know this proposal disgusts you Sansa, I am so much older than you. Naturally it would seem repulsive, though not unheard of. Many men of my age take wives even younger than you are in the hopes to produce strong heirs. Tyrion is not a true Lannister, he can never prove his worth, he is a traitor to his family and to his King. And Jamie is a sworn member of the Kingsguard, he gave up his rights to any inheritance, thus leaving me without an heir."

Sansa looked at the glass in her hands, then took a large drink of the wine, thinking she would need more of this if she was going to endure this. "And you want me to give you more heirs?"

He nodded, sipping from his own glass. "You led everyone to believe you were weak, and a stupid girl. But it was to keep yourself safe, but I see through your act Sansa. You are strong, and very smart. Any child you have will surely be a great gift to your lord husband."

Sansa looked at him for a moment, she had never seen this side of Tywin. In the few times she had been in his presence, he was always a hard and cruel man. He had hardly cracked a smile, even during her wedding to Tyrion. And now he was talking to her as if he were trying to calm her fears, to ease her pain. But she would not fall for it, she knew it was all an act to force her to let down her guard. "I assume you came here for an answer?"

"That I have." Tywin could see she was avoiding any further discussion with him about producing children with him. "What have you decided my dear?"

Sansa took a large sip from her glass then closed her eyes a moment. Saying a silent prayer to her parents again to give her strength. She then opened her eyes and looked directly at him, "give me your word, as a Lannister, that once I wed you, that you will free those you have imprisoned, unharmed!"

Tywin fought the urge to grin, knowing the girl was giving in, "I give you my word, as Lord Tywin Lannister, that no harm will come to those you care for whom I currently hold prisoner and that once our marriage is _consummated _they will be free."

Sansa felt her heart drop at his words, knowing he would not give her the same courtesy that Tyrion gave her. But she would give anything to protect what family she had left. She nodded her head, "then my Lord, I will marry you."

Tywin gave her a large smile, one she had never seen before and it terrified her. "My lady, you have made me the happiest man in Westeros." He rose from the bed again, "I shall let King Tommen know you have accepted my proposal." He had turned to leave but quickly turned back, "he does not know our terms, and he will not know them." His words were not a request, they were a warning. He gave her one last nod before leaving the room again.

Sansa looked at her glass, wanting to throw it across the room. Instead she simply drank down all the wine and let the glass fall to her side. She slowly sank down into the bed as tears began to fill her eyes again. "What have I done?"

….

(((You guys hating me yet? Lol)))

~Huggles~


	19. Chapter 19

Sansa had been escorted to the tower cells by a handful of Tywin's soldiers so she could visit Arya and Sandor. Tywin said it was a betrothal gift, a way to make her smile. Sansa had to hold back from spitting his words back in his face and had simply nodded to him, putting on a fake smile. "Open their cells, I wish to see them." She looked at the guards.

"My lady we are under strict order not to let The Hound out, but we can let your sister out for a short period." The guard then moved to open the door that led to Arya's cell, unlocking it and allowing it to open.

Sansa sighed, she had hoped they would have opened Sandor's, knowing he would have tried to fight them. But knew Tywin was too smart to let that happen. She moved to Arya's cell and walked in, finding her sister huddled in the corner. "Arya?"

Arya looked up at the light that filled the dark room and instantly jumped to her feet. She grabbed Sansa and hugged her tight. "Sansa, what are you doing here? Are you here to get us out of here?"

Sansa held Arya close, trying to hold back any tears that tried to escape her eyes. "Not yet Arya, but you will be free soon, I promise." She let her hand move over her sister's dirty hair, "how have they been treating you?"

Arya looked up at Sansa, her face covered in dirt, "they feed us, that is about it."

Sansa led Arya out of her cell to sit on a wooden bench that was outside of the cell. "I will request that they possibly move you somewhere more comfortable. I am sure if I behave, I can have you treated as a lady should be."

Sandor let out a snort from behind his door causing both Sansa and Arya to look towards it. "He'll betray ya little bird, once you give him what he wants."

Sansa frowned looking down at Arya and shook her head, "I have to try, I am supposed to be named Queen of the north. What kind of Queen would I be if I couldn't even protect my own sister, or the man who had cared for me when I needed it most?"

Arya looked up at Sansa, "you can't do it. He's old and disgusting! We can find another way out of here!"

Sansa held Arya tightly to her as she kissed the top of her head, "he was going to have you executed today as traitors. I had no time to find another way." She then looked around confused, "what about Ser Meryn?"

Sandor snorted again and Arya looked up at her sadly, "he was called a traitor for fighting the city watch and executed."

Sansa's heart dropped, she held no love for Meryn, but knew he was trying to make up for the past. And he died trying to protect her. She kissed the top of Arya's head again, "I cannot have any more blood spilled in my name." She then slowly stood, letting go of Arya, "I will not let my sister be killed because I cannot face my fate." She then turned to see the guards moving closer, knowing it was time for her to leave.

"Sansa?" Arya looked up at her, "how can you be so brave?"

"She's a Stark, she's a wolf." Sandor said it so quietly but Arya and Sansa both heard it.

Sansa smiled slightly and nodded looking to Arya, "I know our mother and father are with me, they will take care of me." She then moved to the door to Sandor's cell, stepping up on her toes so she could look in the small barred window. "Sandor, thank you, for everything. I promise you, I will repay you for everything you have done for me."

Sansa then turned back to Arya who instantly ran to her and hugged her tight, "I love you my little brat of a sister." She smiled slightly, "I will talk to Lord Tywin about finding more suitable quarters for you, for both of you."

Arya nodded just as one of the guards grabbed her arm to drag her back to her cell. "Stay strong Sansa!"

…

"How was your visit darling?" Tywin looked up to Sansa as she returned to the chambers that had been prepared for her. He had been sitting at the small dining table as he had promised, to dine with her that evening.

Sansa moved to sit opposite of him and smiled as well as she could, "as well as can be expected My Lord." She looked down to her plate then looked back to him. "My sister, Arya, she looks awful." She knew she was pushing her boundaries, but she would do anything for her sister. "I know she and Sandor are prisoners, but could they not be moved to more appropriate chambers?"

Tywin looked at her curiously, her request causing him to grin slightly. "Appropriate chambers? As prisoners, those cells are quite appropriate."

"Arya is a Lady of Winterfell, and Sandor has pretty much been my sworn shield." She looked down at her plate again. "I hate seeing them in those cells after all they have done for me." In all honesty, she felt so guilty. Once again, she was being treated as a noble lady while her poor sister was being treated as an orphaned child.

"My betrothed is unhappy it seems," Tywin tapped at his chin, "I cannot have this, your happiness is most important to me my lady." He then turned to his young squire who stood behind him. "See to it that Lady Sansa's sister is moved to a proper room fitting her station, as well as Clegane. The Stark girl will have one handmaiden to look after her and tend to her. But see to it that they are kept in their rooms under constant guard." He looked to Sansa, "I cannot risk them trying to steal away my beautiful bride."

Sansa looked up to him, forcing another smile to her face. '_I am a Stark of Winterfell, I can be strong.'_ She then returned her gaze to the plate before her. "Thank you my lord."

He nodded, picking up his wine glass as he watched the girl before him. "Eat child, you have hardly touched anything since you've returned to Kings Landing."

Sansa nodded, reaching for her plate she took a small bite of the ham that had been prepared. Arya loved ham, she wondered what kind of food her poor sister was being fed in her prison cell.

…**..**

Arya looked around the room she was standing in. It was at least three times larger than the cell she had been in just hours before. The windows overlooked the Blackwater, and from the looks of it, she was at one of the highest points of the castle. She had tried opening her door but found it had been locked from the outside, not that it would have helped much. Turns out Tywin had placed several guards outside her door as Sandor's room was the one next to hers.

The handmaiden that had been provided for her had filled her bath for her and laid out some clean clothes. All dresses, which made Arya angry. She hadn't worn a dress since she left Kings Landing and wanted to keep it that way. Now it seemed that she was supposed to in order to please Tywin. "Seven Hells…" She picked up one of the dresses and looked at it in disgust, "I'd rather kill myself."

"I think that would upset your sister wolf-girl." Sandor stepped through a door at the side of her room.

"How did you get in here?" Arya looked at him a bit confused.

"Adjoining rooms…" He signaled to the door, "You can lock it when you need privacy."

Arya sighed sitting on the edge of her bed, tossing the dress to the floor. "Sansa really is going to marry him, isn't she?"

Sandor looked at her and nodded, "aye, it seems so." He moved his arm around the room, "she seems to have kept her promise to increase our comfort." The look on his face showed his anger, and yet something else.

"You love her, don't you?" Arya looked directly up at him, "I heard Tywin say it before, is it true?"

Sandor groaned rubbing his forehead slightly, "I don't know love, never have. But I care for the little bird." He looked to Arya, "I want to shake some sense into her, this is not the right choice for her."

"He won't be like Joffrey, will he?"

"If he hurts her in any way, I will kill him, I promise you that." He looked at her, anger had filled his eyes. "If he does free us, he had better be far away, because I will not stop until he is dead."

Arya nodded and stood up, "same here. He may force her to marry him, but we can make her an early widow!" She then looked to her door, "but we should probably not say it out loud." She grinned slightly, "I guess I'll take you off my list… for now."

Sandor chuckled slightly before turning to return to his room, "keep your strength up wolf-girl, you're going to need it."

…**.**

"It's so exciting, isn't it Sansa?" King Tommen was walking with Sansa through the gardens. Tywin had told him Sansa was more than happy to accept his proposal so he assumed Sansa was happy.

"Yes your grace, I am sure I will be the happiest woman in all of Westeros." She looked down at the young King, "well until you are of age and marry, I can imagine your bride will find true happiness with you."

Tommen let out a small laugh, picking a red rose and handing it to Sansa. "Grandfather says that the wedding will be in a week, but I have not seen the dressmaker helping you. Do you already have a gown?"

Sansa smiled as he handed her the rose, smelling it slightly. If anything could get her through all of this, it was knowing she would have such a sweet boy in her life. "No your grace, I have not had a dress made yet. Lord Tywin says that I will be meeting with the dressmaker later today."

Tommen jumped slightly as he laughed, still showing he was the little boy he appeared to be. "You know all I want is to see you happy, after all my awful brother did to you." He then looked up at her, "we will have Winterfell rebuilt for you, we will make it even more magnificent then it was before."

Sansa smiled warmly at the young king, his heart was in the right place. It killed her to know that he was being deceived by so many at such a young age. She vowed she would never do the same to him if she could help it. "Thank you your grace."

…**.**

(((So, do you guys think there will be a wedding?)))

~Huggles~


	20. Chapter 20

Three handmaidens had been fussing over Sansa for the past few hours. She had been bathed then rubbed down in lavender scented oils. Now they were helping her into her wedding gown. It was Lannister red with golden embroidery. The Lannister lion had been stitched into the cloth covering her back, while two Direwolf's were stitched into the hips of the dress. The neckline was embroidered with golden roses that followed the neckline around to the back where they formed one larger rose.

Once her dress was on, she moved to sit before her dressing table so that the ladies could work on her hair. She had closed her eyes, saying a secret prayer that they would not fashion it as the southern ladies did, and was surprised to open her eyes to the women braiding two large locks of her hair. They then took the two locks and used them to wrap around the remaining hair that was flowing down her back. She watched as the two braids were wrapped around her hair but left to flow down her back, she had never seen this style before.

Once they finished with her hair they began placing jewelry on her. Her eyes widening at a golden necklace that was placed around her neck.

"A gift from Lord Tywin my lady." One of the handmaidens said as she saw her shock at the necklace.

Sansa nodded but did not say a word, he could try to win her over with jewelry and sweet promises, but she could never love him, nor would she.

Once they had finished she slowly stood, looking herself over. She thought the red would not look good with her hair, but in all honesty, she thought it looked amazing. If this were someone she loved, she could imagine this being the perfect wedding. Her thoughts quickly stopped as a knock at the door caused her to turn. One of the Lannister guards smiled at Sansa and bowed lightly.

"My lady, I am here to escort you to your sister's chambers." He saw the confusion in her eyes and continued, "Lord Tywin thought it would be nice for your sister to see you before the wedding."

Sansa nodded, and followed the soldier out of her room.

…**..**

"Sansa you look absolutely beautiful!" Arya had been circling around Sansa, looking over the dress she wore. "The dress would be better without that ugly lion though."

Sansa couldn't help but laugh a bit, "It is the Lannister sigil."

Arya looked up at her sadly, "you don't have to do this Sansa, Sandor and I don't want you to."

Sansa sighed, taking her sisters hands. "I would sacrifice everything for you Arya, you are the only family I have left, and I will not lose you just to keep myself happy." She squeezed her little sister's hands. "I will be alright, I promise."

Arya nodded then let go of Sansa's hands, running to the side door that led to Sandor's room. She swung it open and shouted to him. "Sandor, Sansa is here, you should see her!"

Sansa flushed slightly, she wasn't sure she wanted to see him as she stood there in her wedding gown. Her eyes instantly fell to the floor as she saw him walk into the room.

Sandor looked at her, his heart nearly stopping at the beauty she was. He stepped closer to her, placing a hand under her chin to raise her face to look at him. "Little bird, you are breathtaking."

Sansa blushed a bit and smiled, "thank you Sandor." She looked at him, trying not to let the tears that had filled her eyes fall. "I am so sorry that all you have done has led you back here."

He shook his head, tracing a finger over her cheek. "I would do it again, you deserve the world little bird." He looked to Arya then back to her, "don't do this, refuse him."

Sansa looked down again as she shook her head, "I will not be the reason you or my sister are killed. Lord Tywin has given me his word that you two would be freed, unharmed, once we are married."

Sandor groaned a bit, "married, or when the marriage is consummated?"

Sansa bit her lip and looked away from him and Arya, refusing to answer him.

"Gross!" Arya ran to Sansa grabbing her hand, "you can't do that! He's old enough to be our grandfather!"

Sansa shook her head, "marriages like this have been made before, and it is not uncommon in noble families." She looked down at Arya squeezing her hand, "like I said, I would do anything to keep you safe. And I believe Lord Tywin will still be a better husband than Joffrey would have." She gave her sister a small smile.

"Time is up my Lady." The Lannister guard had entered the room.

Sandor growled at the man causing Sansa to put a hand to his arm. "Please Sandor, watch over my sister for me." She looked up at him sadly before moving to her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She then turned and walked out with the guard, leaving Arya and Sandor standing in the room, unable to stop her.

…**.**

Sansa stood at the entrance of the Great Sept of Baelor, her eyes roaming over the massive building. The last time she stood here, she was about to marry Tyrion. Now she was there, getting married again, this time to Tyrion's father. The thought sent a shiver over her body, _'mother, father, give me strength.' _ She looked up to the sky one final time before she heard the large doors open before her.

As she stepped in, King Tommen stood waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile at him, he too was dressed in Lannister red, and he wore his crown proudly as he looked up at Sansa. "I am here to stand in place of your father My Lady." He smiled proudly at her, "if that is alright with you." He then held his hand out since he would be too short for her to wrap her arm around his.

Sansa nodded taking his hand with a smile, "your grace, nothing would give me greater pleasure."

Tommen smiled proudly as he led Sansa down the steps into the Sept, his hand holding firmly to hers as they walked. Sansa could not help but look to each person who was in attendance, wondering if they would laugh at her as they did when she married Tyrion. _'Probably not, Tywin strikes fear into everyone.'_

Her eyes finally looked up to see Tywin standing with the High Septon, the look on his face caused Sansa to grip Tommen's hand a bit tighter. Thankfully the King took no notice in it. As they walked up the steps to stand with Tywin, Tommen smiled to his grandfather, "I trust you will be good to my lady." He then stepped up on a stool that had been provided for him, removing Sansa's bridal cloak before moving to step aside.

Sansa watched as Tommen retreated down the stairs to stand with the Lords and Ladies of the realm, she then turned to face the High Septon, swallowing hard, praying to herself to get through this without crying.

…**.**

Sandor had been pounding at the door since Sansa had left, trying to break the wood. He was more determined than ever to break out of the room after seeing her in her wedding gown.

"How will you handle the guards that are outside our doors if you ever break through?" Arya was sitting on her bed watching as Sandor continued to try and break the door down.

"I'll kill em' all!" He continued slamming his shoulder against the door.

Arya finally stood and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. "And the more you do that, the more you tire yourself out and possibly hurt yourself. How are we supposed to save Sansa if you can't hold your own sword?"

Sandor finally stopped and looked down at Arya, "I can't just sit here and wait to hear if she actually bedded that man!" He then began pacing the room, occasionally punching the wall.

"I agree, it makes me sick thinking that my sister may share his bed tonight!" She shook her head, "but this was Sansa's choice, she did it for us! And she didn't do it so we could go and get killed the same night!" She then moved to sit again with a sigh, "we have to bide our time."

He let out a chuckle and looked at her, "how'd you get so smart wolf-girl?"

Arya smiled slightly, "living on the road."

…**.**

Sansa sat in silence as the wedding feast was at its high point. Everyone around seemed to be enjoying themselves and getting drunk on wine. King Tommen had retired early so he was no longer there to help distract Sansa. She had picked at the food placed in front of her, and had her share of wine. She knew she was going to need it if she was to survive the night.

Beside her, Lord Tywin had been discussing business with another man, she hadn't been paying much attention until she heard him mention her name. "I will not remain hand of the king, but his grace has assured me he already knows who will take my place. Lady Sansa and I will return to Casterly Rock once the King grants us leave." He had then looked over to Sansa, taking her hand in his, placing a light kiss to it before returning to his conversation.

Sansa couldn't help but sigh, she could do this. She was a Lannister once again, her husband was the most powerful man in the seven kingdoms, and no one ever doubted that. She knew he would never harm her the way Joffrey did, but it did not make this any easier on her. She had just reached for her freshly refilled wine glass when she heard someone suggest the bedding ceremony, causing her to gasp and instantly wrap her arms around herself.

"No bedding ceremony!" Tywin stood from his chair, offering his hand to Sansa. Reluctantly she took it, standing from her chair as well. "I will not have my bride humiliated for your entertainment. Her beauty is for me alone." He then kissed the top of her hand again, his eyes scanning the room, almost daring anyone to question him.

When the room remained silent he nodded then turned to Sansa. "Shall we?"

She looked at him, forcing a smile to her lips and nodded. She could feel a lump forming in her throat, that same lump you get when you want to scream out, when you want to cry so hard it's hard to breathe. But she would not, she would be strong, she would be the Stark she was raised to be.

Slowly Tywin led her from the grand hall, as everyone watched but did not dare say a word. The walk to his chambers was silent, her heart beating so fast she thought it may burst at any moment. When he stopped before the doors, he lifted her hand to his lips again, giving her a smile that nearly made her gasp in fear. "I will never hurt you my dear." He then opened the door for her and let her enter before him.

…**..**

(((Ok, so the wedding happened… does he bed her?)))

~Huggles~


	21. Chapter 21

Sansa opened her eyes, the light coming in the window caused her to shut them quickly. She felt as if someone had been beating her across the head. She slowly raised her hand to her forehead as she turned away from the window, keeping the light away from her eyes. Slowly she opened them again and nearly screamed but was able to hold it in. _'Oh gods, it wasn't a nightmare.' _Lord Tywin was there beside her, sleeping soundly. She thought back on the previous night and closed her eyes again, tears threatening to fill her eyes.

She went to turn again, not wanting to look at him when she felt an arm reach out for her. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with a grin across his lips.

"I believe my dear wife had a little too much wine." He stroked her hair lightly.

Sansa did her best not to shiver as she nodded, "my head feels awful." That was the truth, the room felt as if it were spinning and her head continued to pound.

"I will have the maester bring you up some milk of the poppy, it will help." He smiled leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "Rest my dear, I have work I must tend to." He then moved to climb out of the bed, causing Sansa to instantly shut her eyes, not wanting to look upon his naked form. "The saying is true…" He turned to look at her as she opened her eyes again, "having a young wife does make me feel younger." He smiled slightly and walked away, leaving Sansa shivering in the bed.

…

"You have your own room you know." Arya snapped at Sandor as he sat in a chair near her bed.

"Aye, but your sister asked me to watch over ya, and after the way you were screamin' in your sleep, I couldn't just leave ya alone."

She groaned slightly as she paced the room, "how long do you think they are going to make us wait?"

Sandor shrugged, pouring himself another glass of wine, "couldn't tell ya."

Arya groaned again, pouring herself some wine as well. She looked at Sandor who seemed to not like the idea, "what? It's my room, they gave me the damn wine!" She then drank down the liquid before slamming her glass on the table.

"Is that how a lady should be acting?"

Sandor and Arya both turned to see Tywin standing in the doorway. Sandor quickly stood but found Arya standing directly in front of him to keep him from trying anything.

"You come to release us?" Arya looked at him cautiously.

Tywin chuckled a bit and shook his head, "not yet my dear. He looked at the young girl, "Once my lady wife and I have departed Kings Landing, you will be released. I know your reputation, as well as the Hounds. I cannot trust you two roaming free while I remain here with my wife."

Sandor let out a low growl, "yer lucky I don't kill ya now."

Arya held his arm as Tywin laughed again, "such a temper. You should be thanking me, and my lovely wife. You both will be travelling to Winterfell soon." He saw Arya's eyes widen a bit, "it needs rebuilt after all, and I am sure you my dear can help make sure it is rebuilt the way it should be."

Arya eyed him curiously, "you are actually going to just let us go like that?"

"Being married has softened me I suppose." He laughed a bit, "Sansa and I will be going to Casterly Rock, and we will need someone to watch over the north for us." He then looked to Sandor, "I trust you can protect the young Stark girl." He then turned to leave but quickly turned back, "I will have some of my men accompany you of course, so do not try anything foolish."

…

Sansa sat in the large sitting room of what were now her chambers she would share with Tywin. She had been looking out a nearby window for what felt like hours, she hadn't bothered getting dressed, instead she wrapped herself in a large robe and remained in their chambers. She couldn't bear the thought of facing anyone right now. When she felt two arms move around her from behind, she knew it was Tywin returning from wherever he had gone.

"You have not left our chambers, why is that?"

She turned her head to look up at him, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "I still feel a little sick, and sore." Which both were not a lie, she did feel sick, though it was not from the wine. Her body ached as well, her mother had warned her of this years before. _'Sansa, your wedding night will be magical, but it will cause you some pain, and afterwards, you may feel a little sore.' _ Her mother was right about one part, but nothing about the night before was magical.

"I brought you a gift." He moved around her, sitting in the chair opposite of her. He then held out a red cloth to her.

Slowly she reached out and took it, when she opened it up, it revealed one of the most beautiful necklaces Sansa had ever seen. It was a long silver chain, the pendant was a garnet surrounded by more silver. A small diamond then fell from the bottom of the pendant. She then looked up at him and smiled lightly, "it's beautiful."

He smiled standing, taking the necklace from her. He moved behind her and placed it around her neck. "It pales in comparison to you my dear."

Sansa blushed slightly, "you are too kind My Lord."

Tywin laughed a bit as he returned to his seat, "there are no need for formalities, you are my wife now Sansa. Everything you desire will be mine to give you."

She nodded a bit, though it was a lie. He couldn't give her what she truly wanted, but she would play the sweet wife for him if it meant her sister's safety.

"I spoke to your sister and the Hound today." He looked at her, watching as her eyes widened slightly at his words, "once you and I have departed for Casterly Rock, they will be given leave to return to Winterfell. I have advised Lady Arya that she will be in charge of assisting in the rebuilding of the castle."

"I am sure Arya is excited to return to Winterfell." She looked down a moment, her hand playing with the pendant of her necklace. "As I am to see Casterly Rock." She then looked to him with a small smile.

"You will be lady of the rock, all of my men are your men now. They serve you and will answer to you as much as they answer to me. If any of them defy you or upset you, let me know." He then stood and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "I must go speak with the King. Perhaps you should go visit with your sister."

…

"It won't be the same without you Sansa!" Arya and Sansa sat together as they discussed Arya returning to Winterfell. "You're supposed to be Queen of the North! How can you be Queen if you're not there?"

Sansa sighed and nodded, "I believe that is what Tywin is discussing with King Tommen now. A way to arrange it so that I can remain at Casterly Rock." She looked down at Arya's hands that she had been holding again. "I am sure he will let me visit Winterfell though, after it's been rebuilt. And I trust you will make sure the men building it don't mess it up." She smiled slightly pinching her sister's cheek.

"Sansa, I can't believe you are just giving up like this. You've been fighting to get back to Winterfell all this time, now it is so close and yet you're just letting it go!"

"Arya…" Sansa sighed, "I'm not letting it go, I am simply handing it over. Besides, once Bran and Rickon are found, Bran would be named King. Winterfell is truly not mine, it is his."

"It is as much yours as it is your brothers and your sisters little bird." Sandor walked into the room from his, sitting with them. "Your sister is right, you shouldn't give up your fight for Winterfell."

"What would you have me do? Run away from Casterly Rock in the middle of the night like I did the Eyrie?" She shook her head, "I will be more heavily guarded there, and you know this. And if I somehow find myself with child…" she looked down with those words, unable to finish.

"So he did bed you, didn't he?" Sandor snorted out, causing Arya to kick him in his shin.

"Shut up Hound!" Arya then squeezed her sister's hands as she saw tears start to build in her eyes. "Our parents would be so proud of you, for being so strong and doing what you have done to protect me."

Sansa looked up at Arya, no longer fighting her tears. "I think they would both hate to know I am married to a Lannister." She then looked over at Sandor, "I wanted to ask him if you could join me at Casterly Rock, but he had already spoken about how he couldn't trust you around him or me."

Sandor laughed, "Smart man, knows I'll slit his throat the minute I get a chance."

Sansa nodded, "you would make a widow out of me already?" She smiled lightly as she gave him a wink. "Do me a favor, both of you. Do what you can to survive, live and be happy. That is why I did all of this, for you, both of you." She then slowly stood from her seat, pulling Arya up with her so she could hug her sister tight. "I love you little sister, I will write to you every day. I will want to know how things are in Winterfell."

Arya nodded, fighting her own tears, "and I'll want to know when you come to your senses and smother that man in his sleep!" Both girls laughed a bit.

Sansa then moved to Sandor, hugging him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Protect her for me, she's the only family I have left." She looked up at him, "thank you for everything."

He nodded, "you saved my life girl, don't you forget that." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He then looked at Arya, giving her the hint that he wanted a moment alone. She nodded and quickly went into his room.

"Little bird…" He placed a finger under her chin to tilt her face to his, "I'll come for ya even if you ask me not to." He then lowered his face so that their noses were touching, "I love you little bird." He then captured her lips with his own, pulling her close as he kissed her long and hard.

…**..**

(((Oh no, now what are we going to do?)))

~Huggles~


	22. Chapter 22

Sansa sat in silence as she let her fingers play at the pendant of her necklace, Sandor's final words replaying in her mind again. _'I love you little bird.'_ She had to fight back the urge to cry, she was to make one final appearance in front of the King, and today she would see Margaery as well. Tywin had kept her so hidden away before their wedding, it was nice that he was giving her some free reign. Though she chose not to walk about the castle, in fear of ghosts of her past coming back to haunt her.

"You look so lost Lady Sansa." The sweet voice of Queen Margaery roused Sansa from her thoughts.

Sansa quickly stood and curtsied to the Queen, "your grace."

Margaery giggled slightly and wrapped her arm around Sansa's, "we're friends, remember? You need not be formal with me." She then moved to sit with Sansa as she looked her over. "You have that same look again, the one you had so long ago. When I first came to Kings Landing, that miserable girl who stood there as a statue." Margaery stroked Sansa's cheek softly. "You did not want this marriage, did you?"

Sansa looked at her friend, how badly she wanted to scream how much she hated what she had done. How much she hated Tywin and hated that he had forced her into this marriage. But Arya and Sandor were still his prisoners, and she would not risk their lives. She forced a small smile, "it was not a marriage I expected or wanted, but Lord Tywin has been very kind and generous with me."

Margaery sighed slightly, "Sansa, I can tell you are not being honest with me. Though I do not blame you, I know of the deceptions that Lord Tywin has been telling my sweet young husband."

Sansa's eyes widened as she looked to her friend, "you… you do?"

Margaery nodded, "I had the misfortune to stumble upon your sister and the Hound in their… chambers. Your sister was not hesitant in telling me everything." She smiled lightly and shook her head, "feisty little thing, isn't she?"

Sansa nodded, "I did what I must to protect what family I have left." She looked at her, tears filling her eyes again, "he would have killed them, and he already had Ser Meryn killed because he tried to protect me."

"I know, Tommen does not know any of this though. Lord Tywin has been careful to keep the young king in the dark." Margaery took a hold of one of Sansa's hands. "I wish I would have known sooner, I had just returned from visiting Highgarden shortly after your wedding. It was so late I did not think to visit with anyone until the morning."

Sansa shook her head, squeezing her friend's hand. "You could not have done anything, Tommen may be King, but Tywin has always been in charge." Sansa sighed slightly, "He said he is handing over his title as Hand of the King so that we can return to Casterly Rock. He wishes for me to conceive an heir that will be true to the Lannister name."

"After how Tyrion died, I can understand it."

Sansa's eyes shot up to look at Margaery, "Tyrion is dead? When? How?"

"You had not heard?" She sighed sadly, "an assassin in the night. He was paid to kill Lord Tyrion and his Lady, Shae I believe was her name."

Sansa nodded sadly, "Shae was my handmaiden for a while, and yes, she was Tyrion's love."

Margaery nodded, "the man was able to catch Tyrion off guard, killed him in his sleep. But Shae was not with him, no one knew where she was. We all assumed she was killed as well."

Sansa shook her head, "we found her at The Saltpans, she travelled with us to Braavos before…" Sansa's eyes began to water, "she was killed trying to protect me." She then looked down at her hand in Margaery's, "who hired the assassin?"

"Cersei, she still blamed him for Joffrey's murder and since no one could prove him guilty, she had him killed." She sighed and shook her head, "it broke poor Tommen's heart to have his mother executed, but she committed treason."

Sansa could hardly breathe, Cersei was dead too? It seemed as if there would be no one left at this rate. "Your Grace, please do not say anything to Tommen about his grandfather." She looked to her with pleading eyes, "Tommen loves him, and he and Ser Jaime are the only family he has left."

Margaery nodded, "I will do anything to keep my sweet Tommen from being sad, but if Lord Tywin betrays your trust in any way, I want to know. You will write to me once you arrive at Casterly Rock, promise?"

Sansa smiled a bit and nodded, "I promise, I will want to hear how things are here in Kings Landing anyway."

…**..**

"I am sure Lord Mace will be a fine Hand for you Your Grace." Tywin held his glass up in approval as he spoke with Tommen about his replacement.

Sansa and Margaery sat next to their husbands as they all dined one final time before Tywin and Sansa would be leaving.

"I myself find it is time that I learn to enjoy the finer things in life, put wars and politics behind me." Tywin glanced to his side to look at Sansa who had been sitting completely silent.

"Your service to the kingdoms will never be forgotten grandfather, and any children you and Sansa should have will of course inherit your lands and titles." Tommen smiled to Sansa as he spoke.

Sansa nodded to him, giving him a smile. "Your Grace is too kind, I thank you for everything."

"Your happiness is important to me Sansa, as I said, I am not my brother Joffrey. I will not rule my people with fear and blood." He then smiled to Margaery who sat beside him, "and it seems my Queen has taken a liking to you as well."

Margaery let out a small laugh with a nod, "I was friends with Sansa long before she left Kings Landing. It pleases me to see her happy once again." She gave Sansa a small wink.

"Once Winterfell has been rebuilt, we will all return there for Sansa's coronation as Queen of the north." Tommen looked to his grandfather, "and of course being her husband, you will be crowned King of the north."

Tywin nodded, looking to Sansa who had turned to look at him. "An honor that I will gladly accept with my lovely bride by my side."

Sansa could feel her stomach churning in disgust, the thought of a Lannister taking Winterfell was enough to almost make her cry. _'I am a Stark… I am a Stark…." _She kept reminding herself as Tywin continued to gloat over his marriage to the King. She could only pray that in his old age, she would not have to be married to him long.

…**.**

The carriage that Tywin had arranged for Sansa was the fanciest carriage she had ever seen. The dark wood on the outside had been carved with the Lannister lion and dyed red, while the inside remained the dark wood color. Pillows lined the entire inside except for where a table had been bolted to the floor for Sansa's meals to be served to her. Plenty of furs and blankets had been provided as well to ensure her comfort. She would be travelling with her new handmaiden Tyina as well as two other maids.

Sansa could not help but cry when she bid her final farewells to Tommen and Margaery, though it was the thought of possibly never seeing Arya or Sandor again that caused the tears to fall.

She now sat inside her carriage, silently watching as her handmaiden had been mending a few of the maids' clothes. She hadn't gotten to know any of the girls, she didn't really desire to. All she wanted was her life back, she would have been happy to stay in the Free Cities with Sandor, to live out a life as a common woman, but that was never her destiny.

As the carriage finally began to move, she felt the knot in her stomach tighten. It felt as if she were being pulled to a new prison, though she did have the reassurance that she would at least not be beaten in this one. _'I am a wolf. He can make me wear his colors, make me bare his children, but I am forever a Stark.'_ She looked to her maids once again, the two younger girls were both talking to each other excitedly, no doubt pleased to be going to Casterly Rock.

'_I love you Sandor…'_ She knew he could not hear her words, and she did not dare repeat them to him when he had said them to her, but she knew she loved him and she would sacrifice everything to keep him safe.

…**..**

"You expect me to travel in that?!" Arya looked at the carriage that was pulled in front of her in disgust. "I want to travel on horseback!"

"Orders are orders My Lady, Lord Tywin insisted that you travel as the Lady you are. A Lady cannot travel horseback." One of the Lannister soldiers had approached her cautiously.

Sandor chuckled a bit at Arya's outburst, "she's never been a Lady, and she's a wolf." He looked to the soldier, "she's a tough one, might be easier to let her do as she wants."

Arya looked to Sandor and grinned a bit then looked to the soldier, "I want needle back too!"

The soldier looked at her a moment then nodded, turning to another soldier who stood behind him. When he turned back, he offered her the skinny sword she was given so long ago by her brother Jon.

"Needle huh? What good is that thing?" Sandor teased as he had just placed his own sword in its sheath.

"I've killed with it, it works for me since I'm small. I can move faster with it." She looked at him proudly then looked to the soldier. "Where is my horse?"

"I am sorry My Lady, but you must travel in the carriage. Our Lord gave us permission to allow you to carry weapons for your protection, but you are to travel fitting your station." The soldier then turned from her and walked away.

Arya looked to Sandor and moved closer to him, "when we make camp?"

Sandor nodded, "aye, when we make camp." He then moved to his own horse and signaled her to obey and get in the carriage.

…

(((Hmm... what could those two be up to?)))

~Huggles~


	23. Chapter 23

Sansa had fallen asleep inside her carriage, Tywin had insisted they push as long as they could to take a little time as possible to get to Casterly Rock. The nights were growing longer and colder, and traveling on the roads was becoming more dangerous for anyone who dared travel them. When she woke up, the candles inside the carriage had been extinguished and she found an arm draped carelessly over her. The snores that came from behind her told her that Tywin had joined her for the night.

She sighed slightly, remaining still so she would not wake him. She had no idea how long she had slept or how far they had gotten. She knew that it would not take near as long to get to Casterly Rock as it would Winterfell, and she hoped this would be the only night she would have to sleep in the carriage. She found it difficult to fall back asleep, so many thoughts racing through her head. She wondered if Arya and Sandor had been freed yet, if they had begun their travels to Winterfell, and if they were alright.

She closed her eyes to hold back tears that tried to escape her eyes, saying a silent prayer to keep them both safe.

…**.**

Arya crept through the makeshift camp as the men slept, careful not to make any sudden movements that would give her away. Once she was able to get to the trees she found Sandor standing with his horse Stranger. She looked around a moment then glared at him, "where is a horse for me?"

He shook his head, "no time to steal one." He patted the back of the horse where some packs had been tied to him. "Got as much food as I could."

Arya handed him another small pack, "that's all I had in the carriage."

He nodded, grabbing it and fastening it down with the other packs. He then quickly grabbed her and lifted her onto Stranger. He then mounted the horse behind her, then looked around for a moment, listening to the sounds to make sure there was no sign of the men waking. Then with one kick to the horse, they took off into the trees.

…

Sansa had been stretching her legs, walking through the camp that the men had set up hoping that they would be travelling again soon. As expected, each soldier she passed would bow to her as she kept walking. She would nod in recognition of them but continued walking. Her handmaiden Tyina remained with her, keeping close behind her but did not bother her.

"My Lady…" Sansa was stopped by a guard, "or should I say, mother?" The man grinned as he removed his helmet.

Sansa was surprised to see Ser Jaime standing before her. "Ser Jaime." She curtsied lightly, "I did not expect to see you here."

He smiled, dismissing her handmaiden as he offered her his arm to walk with him. "Well surprisingly enough, the King and my father both believe that you are in need of a personal guard. As I am no longer capable of being Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, I have been dismissed." He then held up his former sword hand, revealing a golden hand in place of his old hand.

Sansa frowned at the sight, "I had not heard of your wound, I am sorry to see this."

Jaime chuckled a bit, "such kind words my lady." He cast a sideway glance to her as they continued walking, "it's a pity really, that my father snagged you up. Had I known I was going to be dismissed from the Kingsguard, I would have insisted in taking your hand."

Sansa blushed slightly but tried to keep her composure, "that is very sweet of you Ser, though it seems your father was quite determined to have my hand."

He chuckled once again with a nod, "that he was, it seems you remind him a lot of my sweet departed mother." He then stopped their walking and turned to look at her closely. "I was only a child when she died, I remember so little of her. But they say she was the only person in the seven kingdoms who could make my father smile." He then tilted his head slightly, "until he married you."

Sansa shifted slightly, remembering the last time Tywin had smiled at her. It was a terrifying sight in all honesty. It had looked as if he were devouring her with his look, he looked even more evil with the smile than without it. "I am glad I can give your father happiness."

"Oh dear, sweet Sansa." Jaime shook his head as he began walking with her again. "No one here truly believes you love him. How could you? He's old enough to be your grandfather, and my family… well apparently the Lannisters are responsible for all the troubles that have fallen upon the Starks."

Sansa had to bite her lip to keep from agreeing with him. She honestly hated the Lannisters, every single one of them, except for Tyrion. He had only shown her kindness and compassion, he had refused to bed her and had protected her from Joffrey. Rumors had spread that Jaime was responsible for the crippling of her brother Bran, Cersei teased Sansa daily and reminded her of how stupid she was, and Joffrey… Sansa shivered at the thought of Joffrey.

Jaime could see the unease in her as he spoke to her of his family. "Worry not, I will not say a thing of this to my father. I agree that the Lannister family has caused you much grief, I hear that my nephew Joffrey had you beaten almost daily." He shook his head, "a pity I wasn't there, and I would have put a stop to it."

Sansa looked to him curiously as he spoke, "you would have defied the King? No one dared question him."

He let out a laugh, "Joffrey feared me, and he respected me. He would not have argued with me, I could have kept you safe. But I'm afraid I was a bit… tied up at the time." He grinned to her, obviously joking about the fact that her brother had him prisoner for a while.

"It seems we were both prisoners of war." She looked away from him, watching the soldiers as they worked around them. "So then you are here to be a personal guard for me?"

He nodded, "I am to be your sword shield my lady." He laughed a bit, "Though there is not much you need fear at Casterly Rock. All the men you see around you would die for you." He looked at her, seeing the shock in her face, "that is how loyal Lannister soldiers are." He then stopped in front of her carriage, "we should be returning to our travel soon." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, "it will be an honor protecting you." He then smiled, turning and walking away.

Sansa watched him a moment before climbing into her carriage, the thought of having Jaime Lannister following her around when she was not with Tywin terrified her. _'A Lannister will always hold my leash'_

…**.**

They had ridden for hours without stopping, Sandor determined to reach them before they made it to Casterly Rock. "If we get to them while they still travel, it will be much easier to get her." Sandor had kept reminding Arya why they had to push themselves.

Arya had fallen asleep in his arms as they rode, though only for an hour before waking up as Stranger had jumped over a fallen tree. She looked up to him and shook her head, "we can't wear ourselves out completely, or Stranger. If he can't run once we find Sansa, then what good would we do?"

Sandor groaned but nodded in agreement, finally stopping to let Stranger rest. Finding a stream so the horse could drink while Arya and he ate a bit of the food they had been able to steal. "Sansa's carriage is much larger than yours, which will slow them. As well, their group is larger, they will travel much slower than you and I can."

Arya nodded, taking a bite of her bread, "when we get to the camp, she will be guarded. Do you think Tywin will be with her, or will he have his own tent?"

Sandor frowned, "he probably stays with her in the carriage at night." He then growled slightly at the thought, "if I have to kill him, I will." Though there was no doubt that he wasn't going to kill him. He wanted nothing more than to see Tywin dead for taking his little bird from him.

"Do you really think we can do this? The two of us against thousands?" Arya looked at him, a bit of worry showing in her eyes.

Sandor looked at her, and shook his head. "I doubt it, but we could get lucky. If you want we can always go back."

Arya shook her head, "no! I am going to save my sister or die trying!"

Sandor nodded, "as will I." He then looked to Stranger who was drinking from the stream. _'I would give my life for my little bird.'_

…

(((Oh no, now with a new sworn shield, what are Sandor and Arya's chances?)))

~Huggles~


	24. Chapter 24

"The Kingslayer is your sworn shield My Lady?" Her handmaiden Tyina looked at her with curious brown eyes. "He is so handsome!" She couldn't help but let out a giggle at her own words.

Sansa sighed with a nod, "Yes, _Ser Jaime_ is my sworn shield now. And I will not have you calling him Kingslayer. He does not like that name and I do not wish anyone to call him that." She sighed again leaning back against some of the pillows in her carriage. She wasn't sure why she was defending Jaime, but she could see it in his face anytime someone would call him Kingslayer, he hated it. And she knew how it felt to be called something you were not, after all, people called her a traitor's daughter. But her father was not a traitor, never was.

"My Lady I meant no offence, it was only habit." Tyina looked down at the needlework in her hands for a moment before looking up at Sansa again. "The soldiers outside say we should reach Casterly Rock in the next day or two, depending on how fast we travel."

Sansa looked at her curiously, "how fast we travel? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, with our carriage, we move a bit slower than normal. But Lord Tywin has been pushing the men to try and move at a fast pace. But you can only force a horse to go so far." She smiled a bit as she looked to her needlework, finally returning to her work.

Sansa nodded, looking to the glass of wine in her hand. She watched as the red liquid moved around from the bumps in the road. She remembered something Cersei once told her, _'an unhappy wife is a wine merchant's best friend.' _Sansa then drank the wine down and sighed, if she learned anything from the former Queen, this was one thing she could agree with.

…

"How long?" Arya watched as Sandor examined the remains of an old fire. His fingers touched the ash carefully noticing how cool it was to the touch.

"A day, at least." He stood to his feet, cursing for a moment before returning to Stranger. "It seems Tywin is not letting anything slow him down."

Arya frowned and looked around at the abandoned camp, "do you think we can still make it to them before they reach the rock?" She then walked to him so he could place her on top of Stranger.

Once Arya was on the horse, he mounted up behind her. "Only one way to find out." He then kicked the side of his horse, letting him run in the direction of the party they followed.

…**.**

"My father sends his regrets that he has not been able to join you today My Lady." Jaime bowed lightly as he approached Sansa.

She had just emerged from her carriage as he walked to her. She nodded at him with a smile, "when you see him, tell him I understand and wait for him patiently." In the back of her mind, she could care less if he visited her or not.

"I am sure you both will have plenty of time together once we reach Casterly Rock." He teased lightly as he followed her as she began to walk.

Sansa gritted her teeth a moment before looking at him, "you do not need to follow me, and I am perfectly safe within the camp."

Jaime laughed then shook his head, "my Lord father commanded I stay by your side when you are outside of your carriage. We can never be too careful when it comes to his precious bride."

"Do you enjoy teasing me Ser?" She had stopped and spun to look directly at him. "Because I do not appreciate it!"

Jaime looked at her a moment, tilting his head to the side with a grin. "If you expect to survive in this family, you should try and get used to such teasing. I can tell you, I am being nice in comparison to my aunt. She will more than likely make a mockery of your marriage." He looked at her wide eyes before continuing, "Not everyone believes a Lord can take any woman he wants. She will openly show her disgust in your age difference."

Sansa sighed and nodded, she hadn't even thought of any more of the Lannister family. Gods how many more of them would she have to deal with. "I am sure your aunt will be gracious enough." She then turned and began walking again, rolling her eyes as Jaime quickly followed her moves. "Does it not bother you, to have to babysit your father's wife?"

Jaime shrugged a bit, "I don't mind one bit, and the view is quite pleasurable as well." He laughed as she let out a gasp at his statement.

"You should not be so forward with me!" She stopped again to look at him, her eyes widening as she could see him clearly looking her over. "You are not as charming as you think you are." She then quickly started back to her carriage, deciding a walk was not what she needed any longer.

"Trust me My Lady, if I wanted to, I could charm you all I wanted." He stayed close as she made it to her carriage. He took a hold of her wrist and turned her to him before she could climb in. Using his good hand to hold her, he placed his golden hand around her waist and pressed her into his chest. "You may find yourself needing the pleasure of my company once you've spent a few nights alone with my father." He leaned closer so that their faces were inches apart, "all you need do is ask."

He then released her as quickly as he had grabbed her, bowing to her he turned to walk away. Leaving Sansa completely lost for words. She then quickly moved to go inside her carriage and was determined not to leave it unless absolutely necessary.

…**..**

As Sandor led Stranger to the stream to drink, Arya picked up her sword and began practicing. Remembering how Syrio had taught her. _'Make yourself a smaller target.' _She stood sideways, her arm held out in front of her as she danced with her sword, swinging at the cold air ahead of her.

Sandor walked back, stopping to watch her for a moment. The girl had learned a lot on her travels, though the sword she carried would not be enough if she were face to face with a Lannister soldier. "Where'd you learn that girl?" He finally walked closer to her.

"Back in Kings Landing, my father hired a Braavos water dancer, Syrio, to teach me." She held up her tiny sword, "needle, my brother Jon had it made for me."

Sandor nodded looking over the small thing, "wouldn't put up much of a fight if you were to duel with a man." He reached for his pack which was laying on the ground. He then pulled out a dagger, sheathed in dark leather. Handing it to her he nodded to her leg, "keep it in your boot, always have a second weapon ready in case you lose your sword."

Arya placed needle in her belt as she took the dagger, slowly pulling it from the sheath her eyes widened. "Is this Valyrian steel?"

Sandor nodded, "aye, the strongest steel there is."

She quickly held it as she did her sword, brandishing it to him. "I've never fought much with a dagger, only needle." She then moved around the same way she was with needle, but the movement was not as smooth. She then changed her stance, placing the dagger in her hand so that the metal was facing down, getting a nod of approval from Sandor.

"A dagger is meant to be brought down on a man, not as a sword. Keep that in mind." He then turned to ready their bedrolls. They would only sleep a few hours then would be quick to ride again.

…**..**

(((I figured Arya and Sandor needed some bonding time)))

~Huggles~


	25. Chapter 25

Sansa sat at a small table across from Tywin, it had been the first time she had seen him since their first night on the road. He had invited her to his tent to eat that evening, which wouldn't have been to terrible if Ser Jaime hadn't been the one to escort her there. She was extremely uncomfortable around him and the way he spoke to her, it was almost as if he was trying to seduce her away from his own father.

"I apologize I have not spent more time with you my dear, but I fear traveling these roads in time of war is still quite dangerous. I have spent most of my time with the men, ensuring your safety." Tywin looked her over as she sat before him, nodding in approval that she continued to wear the Lannister colors and the necklace he had given her.

"I understand My Lord, I am sure we will have plenty of time once we arrive at Casterly Rock." She smiled slightly as she sipped at her wine.

Tywin let out a chuckle and shook his head, "still so formal with me, you know you do not have to address me so." He saw her nod slightly, "I trust my son has been treating you well?" He cast a glance to the end of the tent where Jaime stood just outside of.

Sansa nearly choked on her wine at his question, but nodded with a smile. "He has been a very dutiful sworn shield. I could not ask for better protection my lo… Tywin."

He smiled at her when she spoke his name, knowing it was difficult for the young girl to address him so informally. He watched as she sipped her wine and picked at her food before speaking again. "I expect we should only need to spend one more night on the road before we arrive. I am sure sleeping in a proper bed is something you long for."

Sansa nodded slightly, "I must admit, though the carriage is full of pillows, it is still not as comfortable as a bed is." She then took a deep breath before speaking again, "and it is quite colder when I sleep alone."

"Worry not my love," he slowly stood from his chair and moved to her side of the table, "soon you shall share my bed again." He then leaned down and placed a kiss to the top of her head before calling for Jaime.

As the man stepped into the tent, Sansa couldn't help but turn away from him, gulping down the rest of her wine while she listened to the two men talk.

"Please escort the Lady back to her carriage, we will have an early start to our travels to ensure we arrive to Casterly Rock within the next day." He then turned to Sansa as she slowly stood from her chair. "My lady, I bid you a goodnight." He took her hand, placing a kiss on the top of it before offering her hand to Jaime to take.

…**.**

Sandor sat in the trees just outside of the camp, careful to stay within the shadows. He had been able to find where they had been keeping Sansa during the night. Her carriage was not far from Tywin's tent, and near the middle of the camp. This was going to be more difficult then he originally imagined.

He watched carefully as the men moved around, trying to get an idea of how many would be guarding her through the night and how many would be asleep. His heart nearly stopping when he caught sight of her walking to the carriage. She was in a dark red dress, one that hugged her figure perfectly. Her hair was hanging free, letting the wind blow it behind her as she walked. The moonlight reflecting in the auburn locks was almost enough to send him into a trance. She was a vision of perfection.

His calmness suddenly turned to rage when she caught sight of the man who had been escorting her, the Kingslayer. He had to bite his own tongue to keep from letting out a yell of rage, the thought of that man holding his little bird was enough to send him into a rage so severe, if any man were to cross him, they would surely be dead before they could speak a word. He could tell by the look on Sansa's face that she was not happy to be escorted by him, but the man seemed extremely pleased with himself.

Every move the Kingslayer made, Sandor watched carefully. He did not like how close he was holding Sansa, and how he would glance to her with a look in his eyes that was surely one not to be trusted. His hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword as he watched them. When the Kingslayer stopped in front of her carriage, Sandor kept a close eye on them, his blood reaching a boiling point when the man dared to grab Sansa and force his lips on hers.

"Stop!" Arya had grabbed at his arm, trying to keep quiet as she kept him from giving himself away. "You go running out now, and we're as good as dead!"

Sandor grumbled a bit, kneeling back down as he turned back in time to see Sansa slap the man hard across the face before climbing into her carriage. _'That's my little bird.'_ He couldn't help but grin at the look on the Kingslayers face.

…

"My father is absolutely beside himself with you, as I am sure you have noticed." Jaime held Sansa close as he walked her through the camp. "Though I still do not believe he deserves such a beautiful bride."

Sansa had closed her eyes a moment before looking ahead as they walked. "You should not say such things to me. If your father were to hear them I am sure he would-"

"Would what? Strip me of my titles?" He laughed a bit, "oh wait, he's already done that." His last words came out in more of a bitter tone. "I should still be in the Kingsguard, but he thought I was not worthy. So now I play babysitter to his little wife." His arm had tightened around hers as he spoke causing her to gasp slightly.

She tried to wiggle her arm free but he held her tight, "you're hurting me!" She turned her head to look up at him as he stopped in front of her carriage.

"What would my father do if I stole you away from him? What would he do if he lost his pretty little wife?" He had placed both of his hand on her shoulders, turning her to face him directly.

Her blue eyes widened as she looked up at him, his green eyes devouring her as he looked her over. "Let me go…" Her words were soft, not a demand but more of a plea.

"You can't tell me you would prefer the company of that old man over me." He slowly began to lower his head closer to hers, "I could be more than he'll ever be." Before she could even gasp, she found his lips pressing hard onto hers.

She struggled to pull free but his grip was strong. He kissed her hard for a moment before finally releasing her. She looked up at him a moment, her face completely flushed. Suddenly she slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you ever do that again!" She then climbed into her carriage, refusing to even look back before she closed the doors behind her.

…**..**

"Is there something wrong My Lady?" Tyina had entered the carriage early the next morning. She found Sansa sitting up, looking completely exhausted.

"I… I just could not sleep." She looked to her handmaiden a moment before looking away again. Truth was, she couldn't get the previous night out of her mind. She could not believe how forward Jaime was being with her. How could this man want to betray his father like this?

"Perhaps some essence of nightshade my lady?" Tyina looked at her a moment, "you could sleep while we travel, the ladies and I could follow behind the carriage while you rest."

Sansa looked at the woman a moment and nodded, "yes, perhaps that is a good idea." She watched as Tyina quickly left to get her the remedy she needed. Though the truth was, it wasn't sleep she needed.

'_I need you… Sandor.'_

…**.**

(((So Arya and Sandor have found the camp, what next?)))

~Huggles~


	26. Chapter 26

Sandor and Arya sat in the shadows for most of the night, watching each guard that moved around Sansa's carriage. Sandor's eyes kept moving to the Kingslayer who remained right beside the carriage, noticing that he would occasionally glance to the doors before turning away again.

"Why is he guarding her?" Arya whispered to Sandor as she looked at Jaime, "isn't he a Kingsguard?"

"Probably cuz he's useless with only one hand." He chuckled a bit at the thought of the Kingslayer only having one hand. "Heard he's still learning to use his other hand to fight with."

Arya nodded, "that's why I learned to fight with my left, because it isn't my dominate hand." She looked to Sandor, "catches people off guard."

Sandor nodded then slowly rose to his feet, "we're not going to do anything tonight. I have an idea of how we'll get to her tomorrow. There is no way they can get to Casterly Rock before nightfall again, they will spend one more night on the road. It will be our only chance." He then took a hold of her arm and dragged her into the trees more. "I'll tell ya the plan."

…

_She was laying there, only wearing her sleep shift and small clothes. She could feel him behind her, his breath hot on her neck. Slowly his hand moved up her slender leg, tracing over her delicate flesh as he began to move her sleep shift up. She could feel her skin tingle beneath his fingers as they traced from her thighs up to her hips. _

'_I can show you pleasure you have never known…'_

_His words are only a whisper against the skin of her neck as his lips slowly placed kisses down the skin of her neck to her shoulder. His tongue had traced lightly over the blade of her shoulder, sending another shiver over her body. This isn't right, she shouldn't be here. _

'_Don't fight it Sansa, you know this is what you desire.'_

_As his hand trailed further up her body, he pushed her sleep shift over her head, his hand then moving to take a hold of one of her firm breasts. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his hand begin to massage her, she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. It was pitch black, she couldn't see anything, only feel and hear him. His touch was gentle and welcoming. She knew it was not her husband, the way he spoke, and they were not the words of the man she married._

'_Give into me, let me show you true pleasure.'_

_His hand continued to massage her breast as his lips moved over her shoulder, to her neck then up to her ear where he lightly nibbled at her. His voice was so quiet, and seemed so far away, she knew who she desired, she knew who she wanted. It had to be him. She let out a small moan as his hand moved over the skin of her belly, she could feel him grin against the flesh of her neck._

'_My father will never please you like I can.'_

Sansa suddenly sat up with a gasp, her hand to her chest as she looked around her carriage. She was alone, it was only a dream. She reached for the wineskin her handmaiden had left for her, quickly drinking from it as she tried to erase the images of her dream. How could she be dreaming of _him_? Was he trying to get her killed, was he trying to get the both of them killed? She shook her head, drinking a bit more before relaxing back into the pillows again.

"My lady…" The doors of her carriage opened, her eyes widening in horror when she saw Jaime climbing inside. He closed the doors behind him as she scrambled to pull her blankets over herself.

"What are you doing? I did not give you permission to join me in here!" She was horrified to have him in there with her, after that dream.

"Your handmaiden tells me you did not sleep well last night, my father wanted me to ensure you were resting well now." He looked her over as she tried to cover herself. "I took it as an opportunity to take a break from riding." He grinned as he moved to sit beside her.

She shifted, sitting up as much as she could without losing the blankets she held around herself. "I am sure you father did not mean for you to join me in here. Besides, you're a trained rider, this should not bother you one bit."

He laughed a bit, shrugging his shoulders. "Perhaps, maybe I find it as an excuse to get closer to you my lady." He grinned as he reached out to stroke her cheek softly.

She tried to pull away as his hand reached for her, her eyes watching him closely. "Why are you doing this? Your father would have your head if he knew what you have been doing."

His finger lingered on her cheek a moment before he finally withdrew it, "a Lannister always pays his debts." He looked at her a moment before turning away. "He's taken so much from me, taken so much of my happiness. Why now should he be happy?"

Sansa shook her head, "if you want revenge on him, find yourself another pawn. I will have no part of it!"

He laughed, suddenly pulling at her so that she was laying on her back. Quickly he moved on top of her, covering her mouth with his good hand as he held her down with the weight of his body. "Tell me something, do you enjoy it when he fucks you? I can see it in your eyes Sansa, it disgusts you. I know what he did in order to get you to marry him. You didn't want this marriage, you were forced into it. I can help make it easier on you though, if only you would stop fighting me."

Her eyes had widened as he pulled her underneath him. She tried to scream against his hand but the sound was easily muffled. She struggled underneath him, her eyes filling with tears as he spoke to her.

"I can be your friend Sansa, but you only see me as an enemy. If you want to survive this family, you will need a friend like me." He slowly released his hand from her mouth, then moved off of her. Once she had sat up again, he sighed, moving to sit across from her this time. "I will not hurt you, I am your sword shield, and I cannot hurt you. But I can help you, if you let me." He then quickly moved out of the carriage before she could respond.

Her eyes still wide and full of tears, she stared at the door for a minute before wrapping her blankets even tighter around herself. _'Gods, what have I gotten myself into?'_

…**.**

"I can distract the Kingslayer, he'll see me and think I somehow escaped on my own." Arya looked up at Sandor as they once again sat in the trees outside the Lannister camp. "They leave the horses saddled, but do not leave them attached to her carriage when they are not moving. We can use them to escape quickly."

Sandor's eyes never left the camp, watching each soldier move around. He nodded in agreement. "You need to get him far enough from the carriage so that I can get into it without him noticing."

Arya nodded slowly standing when Sandor quickly grabbed her wrist. "Wait…"

Another man approached Jaime, they couldn't tell what he was saying, but both men quickly left, heading to Tywin's tent, leaving Sansa nearly alone.

"Now!" Sandor quickly rose to his feet, Arya behind him as they both ran to the carriage finding this the perfect moment to grab Sansa and run.

…**..**

Jaime entered his father's tent, his hand on the hilt of his sword as he approached him.

"Leave us!" Tywin barked at the guards inside with him. Once they had left, Tywin looked to his son, anger showing on his face. "I've heard troubling news."

Jaime looked at him curiously, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "And what news is that?"

"We have a traitor in our camp, a man trying to lure Sansa away." He looked at his son as he approached him, "trying to tell her that he can get her out of here."

Jaime grinned slightly as he watched his father, "and where have you heard these reports from?"

"Her handmaiden, she reports to me every day." He stopped only a few feet from Jaime. "She overheard your conversation with her this morning."

Again Jaime shrugged, showing nothing in his face. "So what if she did? She must have been mistaken in what she heard." His hand remained on the hilt of his sword.

"You think I betrayed you, and you want revenge. But do not think for one moment I will let you take her from me!"

Jaime let out a laugh at his words, "she is a child, young enough to be your granddaughter. Do you truly believe you can bear children with her? Do you believe she can grow to love you?" He laughed again, quickly drawing his sword, "she'll mourn you like a good little wife, but she won't miss you."

Before Tywin could act, he found his own son's sword being pushed through his chest. His eyes locking with Jaime's own eyes. "Traitor…" He then fell to the ground.

…

(((Oooh... a new twist… muahahaha!)))

~Huggles~


	27. Chapter 27

Jaime looked down at the body sprawled out on the ground before him. The grin on his face only growing wider, "this is not just for me father, but for my brother and my sister." He then turned to the entrance of the tent, "and for the Lady Sansa." Using his father's cloak, he cleaned his sword and placed it back into its sheath before sneaking from the tent before anyone noticed his father's dead body.

He had begun to head towards Sansa's carriage when he heard a few of the guards yelling, something was happening. His walk turned into a run as saw more men running in the direction of her carriage.

…**.**

"Come on little bird, we do not have much time!" Sandor had opened the door to the carriage and held his hand for Sansa to take. To his surprise though, she refused.

"I can't!" Her eyes had already started to fill with tears, "Sandor, he will come after me, after us."

"Doesn't matter little bird, I can't let you stay with him one more night, and risk him bedding you again!" He managed to take a hold of her wrist and pull her from the carriage just in time to see a group of men advancing on them.

Arya was quick to grab the two horses that pulled her carriage and ran to their side. "Quick!" Arya jumped on one horse as Sandor grabbed Sansa and placed her on the other, quickly mounting behind her.

"I am afraid we cannot let you take the lady!" Two of the guards had drawn their swords and blocked them from the side while another three men stood on the other side. The carriage was creating another barricade, completely blocking them in.

Sandor drew his sword and was ready to strike when another voice chimed in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, dog!" Jaime approached with a grin, his hand on the hilt of his sword as he walked closer to them.

"And why not? You think I'm afraid of you?" Sandor laughed looking down at him, "yer a cripple now boy, no good anymore."

Another man stepped closer to Arya who held her sword out ready to strike as well. "Look at this… her sword is like a toothpick!" The group of men began to laugh.

More and more men began filling in around them, showing escape to be near impossible for them. Sandor's arm that held around Sansa tightened slightly as he looked to Jaime. "You can't risk attacking me, you might hit the lady."

Jaime laughed with a nod, "that is true." He tilted his head a bit, "but what of her sister?" He turned his head in time to see one of the soldiers attacking Arya. She was quick enough to stick her sword into his neck but not quick enough to stop another from grabbing her and pulling her from her horse. He then held a dagger to her throat as Sansa screamed in horror.

"No! Do not hurt her!" She struggled in Sandor's grasp, "you have to let me go. This is where I belong now."

"Did the lady tell you her secret yet?" Jaime looked at Sansa for a moment before looking to Sandor again. "Her handmaiden has been keeping a close watch on her, but so have my spies."

Before he could respond, a scream came from Tywin's tent, soon after a young maid came running from the tent. "His lord! He's dead!"

A handful of the men moved to the tent, one coming back to report to Jaime. "Your lord father has been stabbed, he is dead." The man then looked up to Sandor who still held tight to Sansa, "must have been the Hound before he came for the girl."

The soldiers began to close in on them, "I had no hand in the death of that man!" Sandor looked at Jaime, "but ask the Kingslayer, I saw him with my own eyes kissing his father's wife. Even saw her smack him a good one for doin' it."

Jaime let out a laugh, his hand still on the hilt of his sword. "You think I would kill my own father?" He shook his head, "I'm not a kinslayer like you want to be, dog." He then turned to the man that held Arya, "slit her throat."

"No!" Sansa struggled again, "please! I am begging you, do not hurt my sister!"

Jaime looked up at Sansa, "do you think these men will answer to you now? Now that my father is dead?"

Sansa looked at him, anger in her eyes. She knew that he knew what she had been hiding, and this was his way of getting her to confess. "They will, because I carry his child!"

Sandor could feel his heart stop for a moment at her words, his little bird having a child. This only caused the rage inside of him to build up more, his eyes darting around the soldiers around them as his arm stayed protectively around her.

"You are only my sworn shield Ser Jaime, and since my lord husband has been slain, that leaves me in charge." She looked to the man holding Arya, "release her, now!"

The man looked from Sansa to Jaime who gave him a small nod. He then released Arya who quickly punched him in the gut before turning to Sansa. "Sansa, you can't be serious? You have that man's child inside of you?" Her disgust was shown on her face.

Sansa nodded a bit, "I am certain." She then looked up at Sandor the best she could, "that is why I cannot leave." She placed a hand on his arm that was wrapped around her then looked to the men around her. "No one will harm Sandor, or my sister Arya." She looked at Jaime who still had a grin on his face, "Ser Jaime I put you in charge of finding out more about your father's killer. It could not have been Sandor, he was here with me while you were visiting with him. Someone must have gotten to him after you left his tent."

Jaime let out a laugh, "already speaking as the Lady of the rock, my father would be so proud." He bowed slightly, "men, run a perimeter, make sure there is no one fleeing from here. As well, no one will be leaving this camp." He looked up to Sandor, "We cannot just let the Hound or your sister free though my lady, they did after all, try kidnapping you."

The men around them all murmured in agreement, sending a shiver over Sansa's body. She nodded slowly, her hand tightening on Sandor's arm. "Arya will remain with me, she will travel in my carriage." She then looked to Sandor who was watching her carefully, "Sandor will remain by my side as well, and he was my sworn shield before you Jaime."

Jaime laughed again then nodded, "very well." He then led a group of men off to his father's tent.

…**..**

"You can't be serious! I am not going to that blasted rock!" Sandor was pacing by a nearby fire as Sansa spoke to him and Arya.

"It is the only way." Sansa sighed slightly, "The men will not just let me go, especially now that they know I carry Tywin's child." She looked at Arya who was sitting in silence. "I will send word to the King, perhaps he will allow me to return to Winterfell, but until then I have to go to Casterly Rock."

"Lannister soldiers and anyone loyal to them would hunt her down, don't you see that?" Arya looked up at Sandor as he continued pacing. "With Tyrion and Cersei being dead, and Jaime unable to inherit any lands, this child is Tywin's only heir. And aunt or uncle to the King, whoever holds the child will have a great amount of power."

Sansa looked at her sister with a smile, "when did you become so smart?" She laughed a bit then turned to Sandor, "the men here are loyal to me, and they will protect me and the child. We cannot say the same for anyone we come across on the roads if we were to run." She frowned a bit, "it's not just my life I have to protect any longer."

Sandor finally stopped his pacing, moving to stand in front of Sansa. Placing his hands on her shoulders he nodded, "I will always protect you little bird, no matter where you take us." He used his thumb to stroke her cheek, "write to the boy king, seek his guidance and see what he wishes. We will go on to Casterly Rock for now. But I will not let that man near you!"

Sansa nodded, knowing he meant Jaime. And this she was thankful for, since Tywin was out of the picture, she worried what Jaime would try with her now.

…

Jaime stood in his father's tent as the men finished wrapping his body up. "We'll have him buried in the crypts beneath Casterly Rock, beside my mother." He grinned as he watched the men carry the body from the tent. He then turned his attention to his father's desk where he had some papers laid out. Looking over them the grin on his face grew, "so father had some secrets of his own?"

He then moves to sit, pouring himself a glass of wine. "Now to find a way to deal with the Hound and that little wolf without upsetting Sansa." He laughed as he drank from the glass.

…**.**

(((What could Jaime be up to?)))

~Huggles~


	28. Chapter 28

Sansa woke up, seeing her sister still asleep beside her, she slowly sat up and rubbed her forehead. She still was having a hard time wrapping her mind around everything that had happened. She looked down at her sister as she slept, she looked so innocent in her sleep but Sansa knew Arya had seen as much horror as she herself had seen. And she knew Arya had spilled more blood than a girl of her age should have, or any girl should have for that matter.

"Little bird?" Sandor had poked his head inside the carriage to see if she was awake.

She held her finger to her lips to keep him quiet as she looked down at Arya. Quickly grabbing her cloak she climbed out of the carriage to walk with him. She looked around at the soldiers who seemed to stop and watch her for a moment. "We should arrive to Casterly Rock soon, I will write to King Tommen when we arrive." She sighed looking down for a moment, "the group of soldiers that you were supposed to be with, what happened to them?"

"You mean did I kill them?" He laughed a bit, "No little bird, I did not kill them. Your sister and I snuck off in the night, we did not harm anyone."

"They will probably report back to the King about your escape, I will let him know in my letter that you are with me. I will find something to say so that it doesn't sound as if you were going against his word."

Sandor chuckled a bit, "still the good little bird, aren't you?" He grinned at the look he shot her. "You are a Lady, you speak as one."

"Speaking of which, I need to speak with the lady." Jaime approached them with a grin on his lips. He slowly bowed to Sansa, "we have news on your husband's murder."

Sandor moved to put his hand on the hilt of his sword as he watched Jaime closely. He remained close to Sansa, not wanting to leave her alone with him.

"Hound, a pleasure as always." Jaime grinned looking at him a moment. He then looked to Sansa, "we found the man who killed him."

Sansa looked at him and nodded, "where is he now?"

"We have him in chains in my father's tent, do you wish to see him?" Jaime tilted his head, looking at Sansa with a grin.

Sansa looked up to Sandor then to Jaime and nodded, "it's my duty as his wife. I will see him and question him."

Jaime nodded, turning to lead the way, knowing that Sandor wouldn't just let her go alone. When they entered the tent, there was a man lying unconscious in the middle of the floor. The blood covering his body showed that he had been beaten.

"What happened to him?" Sansa moved to him looking over to Jaime.

"He ran, then put up a fight." Jaime looked to Sandor, "he's lucky to be alive." He then walked to the man kicking him in the side to wake him up. "Wake up traitor."

The man groaned out and slowly sat up, his eyes were so swollen it was almost impossible for him to open his eyes. Sansa knelt down to face him, her eyes showing pity on the man. "Did you really kill Lord Tywin?"

The man groaned out a bit in pain, coughing as he spoke. "Ye…yes my lady."

Sansa turned to Jaime, "give me some water for him." She held out her hand until Jaime handed her a skin of water. She helped the man drink it before talking to him more. "Why did you kill him?"

The man looked at Jaime a moment, then back to Sansa. His voice trembling when he spoke, "he… he killed my family. We were from the north, we want revenge." He then coughed a bit more before looking at her, "I did it for you."

Sansa sighed a bit before standing to her feet. She looked to Sandor then to Jaime and nodded. "He will come back to Casterly Rock with us. There are dungeons there, right?"

Jaime nodded, "of course there are, we will keep him there until we hear back from the King."

Sansa nodded then turned, "I need to check on Arya." She then quickly hurried from the tent.

…**.**

"So you think Jaime did it?" Arya looked up at Sandor as they rode on their horses. "Did you tell Sansa?"

Sandor shook his head, "no, and you will not say anything about it." He looked behind them, Jaime had insisted he ride beside Sansa's carriage as they made their final ride to Casterly Rock. He then looked back at Arya, "He wants Sansa, and he had to get rid of his father. The baby inside of her is another obstacle for him. He may try to slip her moon tea, to try and kill the baby." He looked back at Jaime again then to Arya. "You will need to stay as close to her as you can."

Arya nodded, "I may hate Tywin and all the Lannisters for doing this to her. But I know she will love that baby no matter what." She looked to Sandor, "I won't let the Kingslayer kill that child."

…**..**

"My lady…" Jaime had poked his head into the carriage, "we're arriving if you wanted to ride with me to see your new home."

Sansa looked at him a moment then nodded, she figured as Lady of the Rock she should see it first-hand. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Jaime grinned as he helped Sansa from the carriage and up onto his horse. He moved his arms around her to hold the reins of the horse. Grinning when he saw Sandor cast a glance back at the two of them. "Look my lady, your home."

Sansa looked up in awe at the massive structure before her. The castle had been carved into the side of a mountain overlooking the harbor of Lannisport and the Sunset Sea. The castle itself was easily twice the size of the Winterfell castle, Sansa wondered if she would ever be able to learn her way around the place. As they approached the main gates Sansa could not hold back a small gasp, the gates were literally a large lion with its mouth wide open. They slowly rode through the lion's mouth, her eyes moving over every detail of the gates, amazed on how it was carved.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Jaime leaned down and whispered close to her ear. "And it is all yours now my lady."

Sansa nodded, hardly noticing how Jaime had moved his arms closer around her waist. He looked up at the Rock, he hadn't been to his home in a very long time. It felt good to him to be back, and soon it would be his again, thanks to the very woman who sat in his grasp currently.

Once they were through the gates they came into a large courtyard where the servants were waiting for their arrival. The soldiers filed into line as Jaime rode his horse to the main entrance. Jumping down he helped her from the horse and led her to an old man who waited for them. "Lady Sansa, this is Rocar, he manages the household here at Casterly Rock."

Rocar smiled, bowing before Sansa. "My Lady, I am so sorry to hear about Lord Tywin's death. We all here mourn for your loss."

Sansa nodded a bit, "thank you Rocar, it was heartbreaking to have my new husband killed while we travelled home." She looked to Jaime who remained by her side. She then sighed putting a hand to her stomach, "I am sorry, I am not feeling very well."

Jaime looked at her then to Rocar, "I shall escort the lady to her chambers while you help everyone get settled in. We have a prisoner who needs to be placed in the dungeons, and my father's body to be placed in the crypts next to my mother." He then offered his arm to Sansa who took it.

Arya quickly ran to Sansa's side, "I am going with her." She then took her sisters free hand. "I need to help her as well."

Jaime reluctantly nodded and led Sansa and Arya in, while Sandor watched them until they disappeared. He then approached Rocar, "I will need someone to show me around so I can better protect the Lady." He then looked up at the massive structure, hoping he wouldn't fail his little bird.

…

'_King Tommen,_

_ I write you with a heavy heart, my beloved husband, your grandfather, was murdered on the road to Casterly Rock. We have the confessed killer in our custody and he is now sitting in the dungeons awaiting justice. As well, we have discovered that I carry Lord Tywin's child inside of me. With Tywin's death I am unsure what you wish for me to do next. I will await your reply here where I will take over my Lord Husband's duties until I am further instructed._

_ Also, my sister had fled from the group of men she and Sandor travelled with, she found her way to me, Sandor close behind her. She said she could not part from me so soon and I felt I could not send her away. Sandor has given me his word to be my sworn shield as Ser Jaime will be assisting me in the duties of House Lannister. Please do not be angry with my younger sister, as she is not ready to part from the only family she has left._

_You're Loving Servant  
Lady Sansa Lannister'_

Tommen read over the letter that had arrived for him, his eyes full of tears as he read about the death of his grandfather. He then looked to his small council, "it seems we have some decisions to make."

…**..**

(((Man, I had writers block for a long time today))

~Huggles~


	29. Chapter 29

Jaime led them through the halls of Casterly Rock, Arya holding Sansa's hand as they walked. Jaime had moved to walk ahead of them, pointing out each room as they passed them.

"Your handmaiden knows her way around. She will accompany you until you are comfortable with walking alone." He then looked over his shoulder at them, "though you will most likely have a guard by your side at all times."

Arya looked up at Sansa, "I am sticking with you for a while, and I will get lost quick here." She then looked towards Jaime, "besides, I don't trust him alone with you."

Sansa squeezed her sister's hand a bit and smiled down at her, "hold onto needle." Both the sisters let out a small laugh as Jaime looked back at them curiously.

"What are you two laughing about?" He looked at them, stopping for a moment.

"I was betting Sansa she would get lost first." Arya looked at him, "she's always been one to depend on others after all." She then shot a grin up at Sansa then looked to Jaime, "lead the way."

Jaime looked between the two girls then grinned, turning to continue leading them.

"It's half the truth, I bet you would be the first to get lost." Arya laughed looking up at Sansa.

"Yes, but I have handmaidens and guards to make sure that doesn't happen." She laughed a bit as they continued following Jaime. "Strange, isn't it? All of a sudden, a Stark practically runs all of the Lannisters."

Arya looked at her, "I never thought of that. The sworn enemies of our family, now…" She shook her head, "we still have him though." She nodded towards Jaime, "he's after something, and he will not just bend a knee to you."

"The only way he can have what was his fathers," she leaned closer to Arya to ensure Jaime could not hear, "is to get rid of this child inside of me, and take me for his own." Her free hand instinctively went to her stomach, "it may not be the child of someone I love, but this child is still mine. I will protect him or her no matter what."

"As will I, he won't touch this baby. I promise." Arya looked at her with a smile.

"Your chambers my lady," Jaime had stopped before a set of double doors, "should have been your chambers with my father, though I do not think you will complain much." He laughed a bit, opening the doors for Sansa and Arya to enter.

Both girls stopped in their footsteps as they entered. The room more massive than either had imagined. The first thing that grabbed their attention was the large four poster bed, decorated with Lannister red sheets that matched the drapes that covered the massive windows. A large hearth was placed in the center of the room, a fire already burning within it. Two large arm chairs had been placed before the hearth with a small table between them where a flagon of wine sat with two glasses ready to be filled.

Slowly Sansa walked in, her eyes still moving around the room. Moving to the windows her eyes widened, the view was of the Sunset Sea, the sight the most beautiful she had ever seen. The rock of the windows had been carved into a bench for anyone to sit and enjoy the view. She then turned to see Arya staring at a large painting that was hanging near the doors. Moving to join her she looked at it a moment. The picture was of Lord Tywin in his younger years, sitting with a beautiful young woman. Her hair a blonde Sansa had never seen before. Her eyes a piercing green, even though it was a picture, Sansa could see the woman was pure of heart, someone who loved anyone she knew.

"My mother…" Jaime had moved behind them as they looked at the painting. "The most beautiful woman in the world," his eyes remained on the painting, "that is how my father spoke of her. She was the only person who could bring a smile to his lips." He then tore his eyes from the painting to look at Sansa, "until you that is."

Sansa looked at him a moment then turned and walked away from him. Noticing two large doors at the end of the room. She eyed them before moving to the left door first. It opened into a large wardrobe, mostly dresses which surprised Sansa.

"My father had his servants prepare the wardrobe before your arrival." Jaime had followed her to the doors, "most of his clothing had been placed in chests to make room for your gowns."

Sansa nodded as she looked at the dresses, for a moment before turning from the wardrobe. She then looked towards the other door, "and through there?"

Jaime moved over to the door and opened it, revealing a large washroom, the windows were also covered with Lannister red drapes. In the center was another, smaller hearth to keep the room warm. A large metal tub sat before the windows. Opposite the tub was a large dressing table, covered in oils from around all of Westeros and the Free Cities.

Jaime walked into the washroom and moved to an oak chest that sat against the far wall. "My father also had this prepared for you." He looked to her before opening the chest, revealing the most astonishing collection of jewelry Sansa had ever seen. "They were my mother's as well."

Sansa looked at the jewels before looking to Jaime, she then shook her head. "I cannot wear them, it would not be right."

Jaime let out a laugh before leaning down and pulling out a gold ring, within the ring sat a single ruby. He then walked to her and took her hand, "it would be a shame to let them go to waste." He slowly slid the ring on her finger, "these jewels belong to the Lady of the Rock. And that is you." He kept a hold of her hand a moment as he looked her over, she truly had become quite the beauty, his father was right by keeping her for his own.

Sansa looked up at him and quickly pulled her hand from his when she saw the look in his eyes. "Thank you Ser." She then turned to find Arya standing in the doorway, her eyes on the chest of jewelry. Sansa quickly grabbed her hand and moved into the bedroom. "Ser Jaime, please let Sandor know that Arya and I have been settled. She will stay here with me for now, until we can find proper chambers for her."

Jaime nodded then bowed slightly, "as you wish my lady." He then eyed Arya a moment before leaving the room.

…**.**

Sandor had spent most of the afternoon walking the halls of Casterly Rock, learning every inch of it. The Lannister soldiers who escorted him were careful to keep their distance, they could see the annoyance in his eyes. "I don't need you to babysit me." He growled at them. Neither dared say anything back though, simply following behind him in case he did need their help to navigate the many halls.

Finally managing to get back to the courtyard, Sandor found Rocar there talking to a few maids. "Where is Sansa?" Sandor approached the man, not caring about formalities.

Rocar looked up at him and frowned, "you should refer to her as your Lady." He looked to the two guards who were with him then back to him, "the Lady and her sister have been taken to her chambers. They are there now, resting from the journey."

Sandor turned to head back inside but stopped, "show me how to get to her chambers."

Rocar looked at him, his eyes wide. "Ser that would not be proper for you to go to her chambers."

Sandor growled, turning on his heels to grab Rocar by his throat. "I am her sworn shield, I will know where her chambers are so I can best protect her. Now take me there!" He then let go of the man's throat.

"Right away Ser!" Rocar hurried off inside, Sandor following close behind him.

"I'm no Ser." He growled under his breath.

…

"The lady should remain at Casterly Rock, she carries Tywin's heir, and the child will be in danger if she leaves the walls of the Rock." Harys Swyft, the new Hand of the King spoke to Tommen in his private chambers.

Tommen nodded, his finger playing at one of his kittens. "I am sure the Lady Sansa is eager to return to Winterfell now that she is widowed, but I agree. As long as she carries my grandfather's child, she must remain where she is safe." Tommen looked up at the man, "send word to Lady Sansa that I wish for her to remain at Casterly Rock."

"What of her sister, and the Hound?" Harys looked at him curiously, "they ran away in the night to go to her side."

"They can stay with her if they wish." Tommen looked down to his kitten again, "send word to the wall, Jon Snow will return to Winterfell to oversee the rebuilding of it."

Harys nodded and left the King to play with his kittens.

…**..**

"You will tell no one of this conversation." A man stood in the kitchens of Casterly Rock, his face and body hidden by a black cloak as he spoke to one of Sansa's handmaidens. "You will find a way to give her the moon tea. She must not have that child."

The woman nodded, "she does not know what moon tea tastes like, perhaps she will not recognize what it is until it is too late."

The man grabbed the handmaiden and pulled her close, "make sure that her shield is not around when she drinks it. He will know what it is, he cannot stop this from happening." He then let the woman go, "if you speak of this to anyone, I will kill you." The man then turned and left the kitchens, leaving the woman standing there in fear.

…**.**

(((Sorry, I've been suffering from writer's cramp. Grr on that)))

~Huggles~


	30. Chapter 30

Sansa had asked that Arya's chambers be as close to hers as possible, the thought of them being separated in this massive structure made her uneasy. She wanted her sister by her side as much as she could, but Arya had already begun to wander the halls. Every night she would dine with Sansa and Sandor, talking about all the rooms she found, and how she was never lost because she meant to go where she was.

"Arya, you got lost, face it." Sansa shook her head a bit with a laugh, "you do not fool me, it is impossible not to get lost here." She then looked at Sandor then back to her sister, "you are supposed to have a guard with you at all times, but I hear you keep slipping away from him."

Arya frowned a bit, poking at the ham that was in front of her. "I hate having a guard, it makes me feel useless." She then jammed her knife into the meat, "I lived without a guard watching my every move for months. This place is a fortress, and everyone knows that I'm your sister. No one would dare harm their Lady's sister."

"Speaking of which," Sansa looked at her sister, "why are you not wearing any of the dresses that were provided for you?"

Arya let out a snort of disgust, "I haven't worn a dress in ages, and I don't like them. I can't move as easy in them and have nowhere to hold my sword."

Sandor let out a laugh as he looked at the young Stark girl, "afraid to show the world you're a girl? You can't hide it forever child."

Sansa and Arya both looked at him with wide eyes, "Sandor!" Sansa turned back to Arya, "you are a lady, and you need to start acting like one."

"I am no lady, never was and never will be!" Arya stood from her seat and stormed out, leaving Sansa and Sandor staring at the door in shock.

"She's not like you little bird," Sandor stood behind Sansa, placing a hand to her shoulder. "I spent some time with her you know. She's tough, a fighter."

Sansa sighed, looking down at her plate of food, "my mother tried so hard to make her a lady, I always promised her I would help." She shook her head, "Arya was always stubborn, but she is tough." She slowly moved to stand, her hand going to her stomach, "I fear this one will be as difficult as her."

Sandor shook his head, "with you as its mother, not possible." He stroked her cheek gently, "you should get some rest." He then took her hand in his and kissed it gently before leaving as well.

Sansa stood there a moment before turning from her door, moving to the wardrobe for her nightgown.

"My lady?" Tyina had entered shortly after Sandor had left. "Did you need anything before I retire for the evening?"

Sansa looked to her handmaiden and smiled slightly, "perhaps something to help me sleep? I haven't been sleeping so well these past few nights."

Tyina nodded, quickly moving from the room.

…**.**

"She has not been sleeping well, something warm perhaps?" Tyina was speaking with the maester Eswar.

"I shall have something sent up for her." The old man assured Tyina before turning to his desk, "perhaps some essence of nightshade?"

"She has a child within her, we must be careful what we give her, remember?" Tyina shook her head, "nightshade may be too potent for the child."

"Some tea then, I have a few herbs we can add. They will not harm the child but they can help the lady relax." The old man looked to her again, "I will take some herbs to the kitchen to have mixed and then sent up for her."

Tyina nodded with a smile, "thank you Eswar, you are a good man." She then turned and left to tend to Sansa.

…**.**

Tyina had finished helping Sansa into her nightgown when another handmaiden appeared, carrying a tray with tea for Sansa. The sound of Sandor's light snores could be heard from outside the door.

"Your shield hardly leaves your side my lady, he is going to make himself sick." Tyina nodded towards the open door. "He is truly devoted to you."

Sansa nodded, moving to sit as the second woman poured her some of the tea. "I have tried to get him to go to his chambers for rest, but he is determined to remain by my side." She sighed shaking her head, "he is just afraid something will happen to me again." She then took the cup of tea that was offered to her. Her eyes looking slightly confused, "what is that smell?"

"I had maester Eswar put some herbs in it to help you sleep. Nothing that can cause harm to your child, nightshade is too potent." Tyina smiled as she moved to the bed to pull back the blankets a bit. "Hopefully my lady will get some rest tonight."

Sansa nodded, sipping from the cup, "thank you Tyina, you have been a dear friend to me." She smiled up at her handmaiden, "sleep well."

Tyina nodded, curtsying before leaving the room with the other woman. Both girls giggling at the large man who slept against the wall.

Sansa sat there a moment, watching the fire burn in the hearth as she finished her tea. She was lonely, she wished she could go back to the way things were before she had returned to Kings Landing, before she was forced to marry Tywin. She shook her head, placing her cup down before standing with a yawn. Slowly she moved to her bed, still hearing the snores of Sandor outside her door gave her some comfort as she crawled into the large bed. She prayed tonight she would get the sleep she needed.

…**.**

"You are sure she drank it?" The same cloaked man stood over the young servant girl, her eyes wide in fear as he held a firm grip to her upper arm.

"Yes, I saw with my own eyes as she began to drink from it. Luckily she did not question it when Tyina told her of the herbs the maester had given her."

The man let out a laugh, his hand still holding her arm tightly. "You did well, but I'm afraid I cannot risk you telling anyone of this." His free hand came from beneath his cloak, a dagger quickly sliding across her slender neck, silencing the girl permanently.

Picking up the girls lifeless body, he moved to the nearby window. Looking down, all that was below them was the waves of the sunset sea hitting the mountainside. He lifted the girl's body and threw it from the window, letting her fall to the rocks and waves below.

"Soon my sweet, that child inside of you will be no longer." Jaime removed the hood of his cloak as he placed his dagger back into his belt with a grin. "Then you will be free to marry again." The grin on his face growing as he walked towards Sansa's chambers to wait.

…**..**

"No!" The scream was so loud it echoed through the halls of Casterly Rock. Sandor woke so violently he drew his sword and held it before him. He ran into Sansa's chambers without hesitation to find her clutching at her stomach, her face pale as a ghost, the sheets soaked in blood.

"My lady!" Tyina ran in from behind Sandor, running to her side. "Fetch the maester!" Tyina turned to Sandor, "now!"

His eyes were wide, the sight of all the blood, his little bird crying. He turned, he ran. He hadn't ran this fast in ages, he wasn't even sure how he found his way to the maester's chambers. But he was quick enough to wake the old man from his sleep and practically drag him to Sansa.

When they entered the room again, Sansa was sitting up fully, her eyes full of tears as Arya sat beside her. The maester quickly moved to her side with Tyina to examine her. Sandor stood in the doorway, still in shock at the sight before him.

"Sandor…" Arya looked to him, slowly standing from the bed to let the maester and Tyina tend to Sansa. She took a hold of Sandor's hand and pulled him from the room, shutting the door behind them. "The baby is dead."

Sandor was still in shock, his eyes blank, no expression on his face. "How?"

Arya sighed shaking her head, "she said she was sleeping, and she was woken by a surge of pain. Then all the blood…" She suddenly shivered, hugging herself. "When I heard her scream then saw the blood, I thought she was dying."

Sandor looked down at her, the words snapping him out of his daze. "She's strong, she will not die." He frowned, he knew though, she would be destroyed by losing the child.

"What is the commotion?" Jaime strolled up the hall towards Sandor and Arya.

Sandor stepped in front of Sansa's door protectively to keep him from entering, "Lady Sansa is ill, nothing for you to concern yourself with."

Jaime looked at Sandor a moment before to Arya, "she carries my father's child, and it is very much my concern."

Arya tried to fight any tears that came to her eyes, but it was hard for her to. She looked up at Jaime and shook her head, "the baby is gone. So just leave her alone, she is going to be miserable enough without you around."

Jaime nodded, "I will give the Lady her privacy." He then turned and walked away, a smile forming on his lips that no one could see.

…**..**

(((Sorry for my absence, I'm about to go on vacation so I've been getting things prepared)))

~Huggles~


	31. Chapter 31

"She refuses to leave her bed, she refuses to eat. I worry for her health." Tyina was speaking to Sandor just outside of Sansa's chambers. "It has been two days, she is growing weaker."

Sandor let out a groan, rubbing his forehead slightly. "I will talk to her again, do not let anyone in while I am in there, understood?"

Tyina nodded, "if you can help her, I will do whatever you need." She then waited for him to step into the room before closing the door behind him.

"Little bird…" Sandor moved over to the bed. Sansa laid there, her eyes red from crying, dark circles had formed underneath them from lack of sleep. Her skin had gone even paler than normal, she looked like a ghost. "Sansa, you need to eat."

Sansa shook her head, her eyes looking out the massive windows, watching as birds would fly by. "Why did it happen? What did I do wrong?"

Sandor moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her, "you did nothing wrong little bird, all the travelling and stress, it must have made you sick."

She looked up at him, "I felt fine, there were no warnings. One minute I was asleep, the next…"

Sandor moved to pull her up, wrapping his arms around her to let her rest against his chest. "It happens, many women lose children early. It's as if it wasn't meant to be." He stroked her auburn hair gently, "you can't blame yourself."

She buried her face into his chest as he pulled her close, instantly crying as she felt his arms move around her. "I hated him, Tywin. But this child, it was supposed to be a new start for me. But another hope that was never to be."

He sighed, kissing the top of her head. "You are still young, you will have many children little bird. You have so much now, Winterfell and Casterly Rock are yours. You will find another husband, one worthy of you, and he will give you more children."

She shook her head, looking up at him. "I do not want another arranged marriage. I do not want the king to tell me who I should marry." Her hand moving to stroke his cheek, "I just want my freedom to choose."

Sandor looked down into her blue eyes, those eyes that made him melt every time he saw them. "You need to get better first. You need to eat, to get out of bed and be the Lady you are."

Sansa nodded, her eyes still full of pain. "Will you send Tyina in?"

"Aye, and I will be right outside if you need me." He slowly stood, leaving her sitting on the bed. Just as he got to the door he heard her once again.

"Thank you, for everything."

He nodded, walking from the room.

…**.**

"She's finally eating?" Arya had gone to see Sansa but was stopped by Sandor.

"Aye, her handmaidens are all in there tending to her now. Best not disturb her yet." He pointed down to her sword, "been practicing with that?"

Arya looked down to needle then back to him, "I was, until she lost the baby."

He nodded, "she was planning on having you trained, figured it was easier then arguing with you about it."

Arya sighed, moving to sit on a stone bench outside Sansa's door. "It doesn't make sense, she was fine. How could she suddenly lose the baby?"

Sandor looked around, making sure no one was looking. "That night, after everything. They had taken Sansa to clean up, I helped in getting her room cleaned up." He leaned closer to Arya, "I think someone slipped her moon tea."

Arya's eyes widened in horror, "you think someone did it on purpose?"

He nodded, "I could smell it on the cup that she had been drinking from. Didn't smell like no herbs I'd ever seen used to help someone sleep."

Arya stood, suddenly pacing the hall. "But who would do that? The baby was the only heir to Casterly Rock. Why would someone want it dead?"

"To get it out of the way…" He placed a hand on Arya's shoulder to keep her from saying anything more. Looking down the hall to see Jaime approaching.

"I take it Lady Sansa is still refusing to come out of her room?" He stopped and looked at Arya.

Sandor glared at him, "she's getting cleaned up, and she is still weak from losin' so much damn blood."

Jaime nodded, looking at Sandor a moment. "We need to send word to King Tommen, he should know. After all, she is now a widow with no heirs to give."

Sandor stepped closer to him, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Somethin' I'm sure that give you pleasure, doesn't it Kingslayer? You wanted Casterly Rock, Sansa and that baby were in your way."

Jaime let out a laugh, "you think I wanted this? I adore the Lady, I would never wish to see her in pain. It is my duty to protect her." He looked to Arya a moment who had also moved to hold the hilt of her tiny sword. "I swear I would never hurt Lady Sansa."

"You're not goin' near her til she wants you to." Sandor had moved even closer, towering over Jaime, his eyes full of rage. "Go write to the King if you must, but do not think I will let you see her now."

Jaime grinned, nodding his head slightly before turning and walking away.

…**.**

"Lady Sansa has lost her child Your Grace." Harys had been sitting with the King in the throne room. Queen Margaery sat with them as well. "Ser Jaime wrote to us, urging that we act. Many lords will hear of it soon and flock to the Lady. She has lands that many are after, they will want to marry her now that she is widowed with no heir."

Tommen shook his head, his face full of sadness. "All I wanted was for her to be happy, and she's only seeing more pain."

"Do not blame yourself my sweet." Margaery placed her hand on top of Tommen's, "I am sure the Lady does not. It was not meant to be, that is all. But Lord Swyft is right, she will have many men asking for her hand now. She will need to remarry to protect her claim to Casterly Rock and to Winterfell."

"Did my uncle have any suggestions in his letter?" Tommen looked over to Harys.

"He did indeed," he moved to pull the letter from beneath his vest. "He writes that they need to keep the claim to Casterly Rock as strong as possible. Her best chance would be to wed another Lannister, he has asked that Your Grace gives him permission to marry her."

"What?" Margaery quickly stood, ripping the letter from Harys' hands. "Ser Jaime wishes to marry the Lady Sansa?" She shook her head as she looked to Tommen. "Jaime gave up whatever claim he had when he joined the Kingsguard."

Tommen looked between the two of them and nodded, "but he was released from the Kingsguard. His duty is to his Lady and Casterly Rock." He looked over to Harys, "what do you think?"

Harys looked to Margaery and could see she was angry, "you are correct your grace. He is no longer a Kingsguard and is free of his duties. He could take a wife if he so chose, many men are still loyal to him. It may be a wise choice."

Margaery let out an aggravated sigh as she turned away, "I received a letter as well." She looked to Harys then to Tommen, "from her shield, Sandor Clegane. He pleads that we do not force her to marry again. That we give her the freedom to find the love she deserves, she has already been forced into two marriages, and one engagement." She sighed returning to her seat, "None of them have worked out. How can we force her to marry someone of our choosing again?"

"You should not speak against your King, this is his choice, not yours." Harys looked to Margaery then to Tommen. "It would not be wise to keep her unmarried for too long, I am not sure how long she could hold the Lannister men without a strong husband by her side."

Tommen stood and looked at Margaery then to Harys. "Both of you tell me different things, I may be a child, but I did learn things from my mother, and my brother." He turned and began to walk out, "I will make my decision soon." He then walked out, leaving an angry Margaery glaring at Harys.

…**.**

(((Phew, 2 chapters in about an hour. Go me!)))

~Huggles~


	32. Chapter 32

Arya had been in the practice yard, one of the Lannister soldiers had given her a straw man to practice on. She was determined to get better with her sword now that Sansa was widowed and childless. She knew that her position was delicate, that people would flock to them, trying to take what was rightfully Sansa's. Jabbing the end of her sword into the straw man she growled, "no one will hurt her again."

When Sansa had told Arya about everything that happened in Kings Landing, how Joffrey would have her beaten, Arya grew sick. She blamed herself, what if she hadn't run? Maybe they would have left Sansa alone. She swung her sword again, letting out a loud scream, it was pure frustration.

"Careful wolf-girl, you'll break that tiny thing in half." Sandor had been watching her from the shadows and finally moved out to talk to her. "That is a good sword to surprise a man with, but if you plan to actually fight a man, you will need something stronger."

Arya didn't look at him as he spoke, her face was stained with tears and she always tried to hide any weakness. "It's all I have, I'll find a way to make it good enough." She then stabbed the straw man again.

Sandor chuckled a bit and put his hand on her shoulder to get her to stop. "You're angry, if you let your emotions get in the way, you'll have no hope to defeat a man." He then turned her to face him, "you blame yourself for your sister's pain, but you shouldn't."

Arya looked up at him, how did he know what she felt, how she blamed herself? She shook her head a bit, "I shouldn't have left her alone, family is stronger when we're together. We're wolves, we cannot survive alone." She looked down at her tiny sword, "Joffrey wouldn't have touched her if I was there."

Sandor knelt down so he could look straight at her, "he would have. And he would have had you tortured as well. Possibly imprisoned. The only reason Sansa was not locked away in a dark cell was because of her betrothal to that little shit." He shook his head, "you did the right thing by running. Wolves also survive by instinct. Your instinct saved your life, many times."

Arya looked at him and sighed, "Have you ever seen her scars? She has them all over her back, and even some on her legs. And now the scars are growing on the inside, she's destroyed." She tried not to let any tears fall, "Sansa and I may have had our differences growing up, but I always loved her and still do. I can tell she's in pain."

"Aye…" Sandor nodded, "but having you by her side helps her more than you know."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Sandor slowly stood to his feet, looking away from her as he spoke. "I'd give my life for her." He then turned to walk away but stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Go to the forge, the smith will measure you for a new sword, one that will do better in battle." He then walked off.

…

"My lady, you know many men will want to marry you now that you are a widow." Jaime had been sitting with Sansa in her room. He tried to get as close to her as he could, and when he saw Sandor going to the practice yard, he quickly made his way to her chambers. "Your hold over Casterly Rock and the North are weaker when you are unmarried."

Sansa rubbed her forehead slightly, watching the flames dance in the hearth. "And what would you suggest? Marry the richest of my suitors?"

Jaime laughed with a nod, "that would be a good move on your part, but it is not always about riches. Loyalty goes a long way too. You want to ensure that the Lannister soldiers would be willing to be loyal to the husband you choose." He grinned a bit, "Otherwise they would not fight for him, just you. And that could weaken our defenses."

She shook her head with a sigh, "you know, back in Winterfell. I always dreamed of marrying for love, I dreamed that my husband would be a man of my choosing and we would be madly in love." She finally looked over to him, "another stupid dream I had. I learned the hard way that dreams do not come true."

Jaime reached over, placing a hand on top of hers. "My lady, you must never give up on your dreams. You may not be able to truly choose your husband, but it is possible to grow to love him. You may even find it easier than you think."

She looked down at his hand on hers then back to him, "like Tyrion?" She smiled slightly, "I did and still do love him. But not a true love, ours was a friendship kind of love." She frowned a bit, "it did break my heart to learn of his death, though I hope he and Shae are now reunited, wherever they are."

Jaime nodded, "as well as my father and mother. They were each others true loves." He sat back again, "their marriage was arranged you know, but it made no difference. They were most definitely in love."

Sansa nodded turning her gaze back to the fire, "perhaps you are right. Perhaps my next husband I will love, and perhaps he will love me." She smiled a bit and looked at him, "thank you, it's been nice having someone to talk to."

He nodded, "of course my lady. I am here to serve you, but I am also here to be your friend. Anything you need from me I am willing to give." He then stood from his chair, taking her hand to place a light kiss on it. "Good day." He then turned and left her chambers.

…

"What in seven hells were you doing in there with her?" Sandor had appeared in the hall just as Jaime was closing the door to Sansa's chambers.

"The lady needed a friend, someone to talk to. I was more than happy to assist her." He gave Sandor a grin.

Sandor stepped closer to him, "I know what you're up to, it won't happen."

Jaime gave a look of confusion, though it was obvious it was an act. "I have no idea what you are talking about. The lady is practically my mother after she wed my father, I am only here to _serve _her." He winked a bit before walking past him.

Sandor reached out and grabbed the back of his neck, squeezing it enough to cause slight pain. "You will not lay another finger on her, you will not think about her and you will most certainly get any thought of having her out of your head!" He then shoved him away before storming into Sansa's room, slamming the door behind him.

…**..**

"Your grace?" Harys bowed as he entered the throne room. "You wished to speak?"

Tommen nodded, remaining seated on the iron throne. "We will travel to Casterly Rock, I wish to discuss the possibility of marriage to Sansa directly. Sending a letter by raven shows her no courtesy."

"Then you have decided?" Harys looked at him, still remaining below the dais of the throne.

Tommen nodded, "I have, but I will not say what my decision is before I speak to the Lady. You will prepare for us to travel. Send word ahead that we will be there within a fortnight, Queen Margaery will be joining me as well. You will remain behind to rule in my place while I am away."

Harys nodded and bowed, "I shall have a letter sent immediately and have everything prepared for you your grace." He then turned and left the throne room. The King was growing smarter with each day, Harys had faith that this boy would be the King they all needed.

…

(((I'm trying to get as much out as possible. I will be MIA from the 20th to the 27th. Hopefully I can write a lot before I leave)))

~Huggles~


	33. Chapter 33

Sansa watched as Arya and Sandor practiced together in the training yard. Arya had just received her new sword, it was a lot thicker than needle, and sturdier. She was amazed at how well her sister fought, but then remembered back to Kings Landing, when she was taking her dancing lessons. She smiled shaking her head, dancing was code for fighting. She let out a sigh, she knew her father had arranged for Arya to take those lessons, part of her wondered if he knew she would need that skill or not.

"Never put your head down girl, it'll get ya killed." Sandor had backed away from Arya a bit, and she mistakenly started to relax. "Just when you think you've won, your opponent will strike. Until he is dead, you have not won."

Sansa smiled a bit more, she was so glad that the two of them were getting along. It made things a bit easier for her, though with the King arriving in the next day or two, her stress level had increased.

"My lady…" Rocar approached Sansa, bowing to her before continuing. "A raven arrived from the traveling party of the King. They have made great time and should be here tomorrow."

Sansa sighed looking at him and nodded, "please be sure that all the rooms for the King and his party are prepared. We shall have a feast in his honor, please ensure all is ready for that."

Rocar nodded and bowed again, "fear not my lady, everything is being taken care of. This is not the first royal visit to the rock." He smiled turning to hurry away and finish preparations.

Sansa turned back to Arya and Sandor, she wished she could stay and watch them more, but she knew she needed to return to her duties. With a sigh she turned away and headed back inside, she would first visit the kitchens to make sure the King's favorite foods would be available.

…**.**

Jaime arrived outside of Sansa's chambers to escort her to the courtyard. Word had come that the King would arrive soon. He grinned a bit as he approached, seeing Sandor being the good dog and standing outside her doors. "Clegane…" He nodded slightly, "is the lady ready?" 

Sandor glared at Jaime, he hated that Sansa agreed to allow him to escort her. "Almost." He then leaned close to Jaime, "keep your hands to yourself Kingslayer, I'll be watching you."

Before either could continue, Sansa emerged from her room. She wore an emerald colored gown which only made the red in her hair shine more. Her hair itself was hanging loosely down her back with only a pin to keep it out of her face. She smiled to Sandor with a nod, then to Jaime as well.

"My lady." Jaime bowed then offered his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

Sansa looked up to Sandor who seemed to be growing angry, she placed a hand to his arm with a smile. She then took Jaime's arm with a nod, allowing him to lead her through the halls to the courtyard where they would wait for the King to arrive.

Arya was already outside waiting, she stood proudly in front of the Lannister soldiers, her new sword in a sheath strapped to her back. Needle remained in its sheath on her belt. Sansa couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she saw her sister, Arya always did deny being a lady, and now looking at her, she was truly a warrior. "Thank you Ser Jaime." She smiled at him as she released his arm to cup her hands in front of herself. She looked around, everyone standing in perfect formation.

Sandor moved to stand directly behind Sansa, his eyes locked on Jaime who stood beside her. Jaime had insisted he stand with her since he was a Lannister as well. The thought made Sandor snort slightly, he knew what Jaime was after, but he'd kill him before he'd let the Kingslayer touch his little bird.

The sound of horse hooves drew everyone's attention to the main gates. They watched as the lead guards entered first, followed by the Queen's wheelhouse. King Tommen arrived right after, riding his horse proudly. Behind him the remainder of his soldiers.

Everyone moved to kneel while they awaited the King to dismount his horse. Tommen instantly moved to Sansa, taking her hand and kissing it lightly before helping her to stand again. "My lady, I have missed you."

Sansa smiled as she stood, Tommen had grown more since the last time she had seen him. Though he was still a child, he showed the makings of a great king. "Your Grace, I have missed you as well. I am sorry we are to meet in such sad circumstances."

Tommen shook his head, "do not say that my lady, it is I who should be giving the condolences. I am so sorry for your losses." He kissed her hand again.

"As am I." Margaery had climbed from her wheelhouse and moved to stand next to Tommen. "We were all heartbroken to hear of Lord Tywins death, and then the death of your child." She moved to hug Sansa.

Sansa smiled as she hugged her friend, "thank you your grace, it means the world to know I have my dear friends here for me." The two women looked to one another a moment before Tommen spoke again.

"I wish to pay my respects, Margaery shall accompany you inside while I visit the crypts." He then turned to a soldier who stood next to him and nodded. The two of them walking off.

"Come my lady." Margaery wrapped her arm around Sansa's and the two girls walked inside together. Sansa led Margaery to a large sitting room where a fire roared in a hearth that stood in the middle of the room. "Tell me Sansa, other than your losses, how have things been?"

Sansa sighed, sitting in a chair, signaling for Margaery to join her. "Everyone here has been wonderful, they have taken great care of me since my arrival."

Margaery nodded a bit, "and Ser Jaime? Has he treated you as he should?"

Sansa sighed a bit, looking to her hands in her lap. "He has been more forward than the others, I fear he thinks it is still within his right to be master of Casterly Rock." She looked up at her friend, "but he has been nothing but kind to me."

Margaery nodded and looked around, making sure no one was close enough to overhear them. "I am not to tell you this, but as your friend I must. Ser Jaime wrote to the king, asking for your hand."

Sansa's eyes widened, "he wishes to marry me?" She shook her head, "the King must know I do not want another arranged marriage."

"He does know that, he knows you wish to find true love. That is why we are here now, he has made a decision in the matter, but would not discuss it with anyone before speaking to you."

Sansa nodded, "I know he must do what he feels is right for the kingdoms, Casterly Rock is a strong hold, if it were to fall, the kingdoms would be weakened. I know I must marry if I wish to maintain the men's loyalty here."

Margaery looked at her friend a moment, "you already know who you would marry if you could choose, don't you?"

Sansa flushed slightly, she couldn't understand how Margaery could read her thoughts so easily. "Yes, though it would be impossible for someone of my status to marry someone of his status."

"He is not a lord?" Margaery grinned, "Well if he is not, and my sweet Tommen agrees to let you marry for love, we can always rectify that problem." She reached out and placed a hand on top of Sansa's. "Who is it that has stolen your heart?"

Sansa looked at Margaery hand a moment before looking up at her. She leaned closer so she could whisper her answer. "Sandor…"

…**.**

(((Oooh now here's a cliffhanger. I am now on vacation, so no new chapters for a week. Sorry guys!)))

~Huggles~


	34. Chapter 34

After their conversation, Sansa had shown Margaery around. She had to reassure the Queen that she would not somehow get lost within the walls and ben left behind. She always loved the time she had with Margaery, with her she felt like everything was the way it should have been. The way things should have been had she remained in Winterfell, where her best friend Jeyne and her would sneak out in the night to watch the stars together. Sansa was not sure what had happened to Jeyne, she prayed that she escaped Winterfell before it was attacked. Now she had Margaery, and she considered her one of her nearest and dearest friends. She trusted her more than she trusted most anyone around her.

She now stood alone in her chambers, looking out the windows as the sun slowly set. She had not heard from Tommen since his arrival, and she could feel herself growing more anxious. Margaery had reassured her that they would find a way to make it work should Tommen grant her the freedom to choose her husband. But she worried that he would not allow her this freedom, she feared that he would give her to Jaime, that she would be forced to marry another Lannister. She let out a small sigh as she watched the final signs of daylight disappear. There was a time in her life she would have welcomed a marriage to Jaime Lannister. He was after all, one of the most desired men in Westeros. All of the girls in Winterfell swooned over him when the king came to visit. But Sansa had been so caught up in her betrothal to Joffrey, nothing else mattered to her.

A knock at her chamber doors broke Sansa from her thoughts. Slowly she stood as they opened, Sandor entered, followed by two of the Kings Guards then King Tommen. She smiled warmly at the young king, curtsying as he approached her. "Your Grace."

Tommen nodded to his two guards who dismissed themselves. Sandor closed the door once they left, he then remained next to the door as Tommen moved to Sansa. "My lady." He smiled as he bowed to her. He then led her to sit with him. "I am sorry I took so long to come and speak with you, but I found myself curious about my grandfather's home."

Sansa nodded, "it is incredible, and I am still finding areas that I have not been to." She smiled a bit, "I find myself getting lost while I wander the halls."

Tommen nodded, "I can see how you would get lost." He then looked towards Sandor who stood still, his eyes looking straight, he could almost appear a statue. He then turned back to Sansa and leaned closer to her, "is it true? That you have found love?"

Sansa glanced to Sandor then back to Tommen, she felt a lump in her throat forming at his question. She nodded lightly, "I have your grace, and I denied it for so long. But after losing my beloved husband and then my child, the only thing that kept me whole was that love."

Tommen sat back a bit, letting out a small sigh. Though he was still a young child, he showed more maturity in him than Joffrey had ever shown. "Margaery tells me the man you love, is of low ranking." He tapped his fingers to his lips, "I cannot allow such a high ranking lady to marry outside of her class you know."

Sansa looked down at her hands as they instinctively folded. "Your grace…" She looked up to him, "I am widowed twice now, and I've lost a child." She could feel tears wanting to escape her eyes, but she fought them back. "I fear I cannot face more heartbreak, I am not sure how much more I can endure."

"I know…" Tommen put his small hand on top of Sansa's hands, his smile showing genuine compassion for her. "Lord Swyft thinks it would be a great match, for you to marry Ser Jaime." He shook his head, "but I can see that you do not love him, that it would be another marriage you do not desire. And I cannot force you to marry against your will, not again."

Sansa looked at him a moment, her heart suddenly felt as if it would burst. "Your grace?"

"I know you did not truly love my grandfather, I know he used your sister against you to force your hand." He frowned, "he tricked me as he tricked you. I will not treat you the way my family has." He then looked over to Sandor again then back to her, "I want you to marry for love Sansa, but your husband must be a lord. If he is not, and I find him worthy of you, I will give him a lordship."

Sansa's eyes widened, she could no longer fight the tears that hid beneath her lashes, "truly? You will grant me the freedom to follow my heart?" She suddenly fell to her knees before him, kissing his hands as she cried lightly. "Your grace, you have given me more happiness than I could ask for."

Tommen laughed lightly, "Your father was close friends with mine. I want us to be the same way Sansa, and I want you to be happy." He slowly stood, still holding her hands to help her stand to her feet. "We shall discuss more in the morning." He then placed a light kiss to her knuckles before turning to Sandor. "Clegane, thank you for keeping my lady safe."

Sandor nodded, but did not say a word. He opened the door for Tommen as he approached. He then waited for Tommen to walk down the hall with his guards before he began to walk out. He suddenly felt Sansa's small hand on his arm. He turned to look at her, his dark eyes meeting her blue ones. "Little bird?"

"He knows…" She looked at him, "he knows who I love, and so should you."

Sandor frowned a bit, he feared to hear her words. He loved Sansa beyond anything else in the world, but knew she would never return those feelings. He had told her how he felt, she had never said the words back. He knew she pitied him, which is why she kept him around. Now she was about to tell him who it was she wanted, he could feel the dagger going into his heart.

"It's you Sandor…" Her grip on his arm tightened a bit, "it's always been you."

…

Jaime stormed into his chambers, tossing anything in his way across the room. He had been spying on Sansa and Tommen, he overheard every word they spoke.

"That little brat actually thinks she can just marry any man she chooses?" He grabbed a flask of wine and drank it in one gulp before throwing it to the wall. "The northern people may respect her, and accept her intended, but no one here will!" He grabbed the flagon of wine, now drinking from it. "I have worked too hard to get her, I will not let that brat king take her from me!"

He then turned to his doorway where one of the Lannister soldiers stood, listening to every word he spoke. "You know the Lannister soldiers, they respect Sansa. But how do they feel about Clegane?"

The soldier looked at Jaime a moment before stepping in and shutting the door behind him. "The men have no love for the Hound, some of which would pay to see him dead."

Jaime laughed a bit, drinking more of his wine. "I've been around Lady Sansa and Clegane long enough, I know it is him she will choose. And that boy king will make him a lord so that he can have her." He shook his head, "Casterly Rock will never belong to a Clegane!"

"What is it we should do?"

Jaime turned to the soldier, "gather your best men, the ones who are most loyal to me. We will have to kidnap the Lady Sansa and her little sister. I will simply take a page from my father's book, if I have to force her hand, I will." He then finished the flagon of wine before throwing it to the wall, watching it shatter to pieces.

…

(((Sorry I took so long, but I have so many ideas that I should be more active now)))

~Huggles~


	35. Chapter 35

Sandor woke early the next day, quickly finding himself in the training yard. The sun had not risen yet, the only light came from a few torches in the windows of the castle. He had to get away for a moment, he had to think without anyone distracting him. She had told him that she loved him, his little bird. He had to practically smack himself to realize it was not a dream. Those beautiful blue eyes had locked with his, and he could see it. He could see she meant every word of what she said.

Moving to where the straw dummies stood, he quickly drew his sword. He needed to let out some of his tension. There was so much he had to think over, what if the King agreed to Sansa's request? What if the King would require Sandor to become a Lord? He had fought his entire life to avoid such things, he did not want to be a knight, and he hated knights. He was a dog, that's all he was and all he wanted to be. But then she came into his life, before her, the only thing he desired was to kill his brother Gregor. Now she was his desire, in his mind, Gregor no longer existed. It was all about Sansa, every breath he took was for her.

His sword met with the straw dummy, nearly slicing it in half on his first strike. Sansa Stark was a complicated girl, and she was slowly making his life more complicated. Though he knew he wouldn't trade it for the world. The feeling he got when her eyes locked with his, when her sweet voice spoke his name. It gave him a peace he had not experienced in a long time.

"Sandor?"

Arya walked up behind him, looking at him curiously as he stared blankly at his practice dummy.

"What is it wolf girl?" He did not turn to look at her, he simply remained still, his mind still racing.

"Is something wrong?" She walked towards him, "you practically destroyed that dummy in one swipe. Did the Kingslayer try to pull another trick?" Arya had been holding the same hatred for Jaime as Sandor had.

Sandor shook his head, letting his sword arm fall limp as he turned to face her. "No, it's not him." He looked to Arya and shook his head again, "I cannot tell you wolf girl, not yet." He then quickly walked past her, moving inside before she could question him more.

…

Jaime paced in his chambers, he was waiting on word from Darnal. The soldier he had put in charge of the plans he had in motion. He knew that the King would not leave before making Clegane a lord, and possibly would remain until Sansa and he were wed. Jaime would not let it happen, but with the added soldiers of the king's guard there, it made things more difficult for him.

"Ser Jaime…" Darnal entered his room, closing the door behind him. He held out a letter to Jaime, "here is a list of men who have agreed to help you. They all pledge their alliance to you and the Lady Sansa. They will not serve Clegane."

Jaime took the letter and opened it, his grin growing at the amount of names on the list. "Am I seeing members of the king's guard on here?"

Darnal nodded, "indeed, my cousin is a member of the king's guard. I spoke with him and he had told me about a group of men who were loyal to the Lannisters. They will help in keeping the king and his men distracted."

Jaime let out a laugh as he folded the paper and looked to Darnal. "We will have to be quick, Clegane hardly lets the Lady out of his sight. And her sister is a quick one, with her training she's had."

With a nod Darnal turned to leave, "I will prepare the men."

"Remember Darnal, tomorrow night, when Clegane takes his evening drink. That is when he leaves the Lady with her handmaiden to bathe."

Darnal nodded and quickly left the room.

…**.**

"I think he will make her happy, and he can protect her better than anyone." Margaery was sitting with Tommen in their chambers. "I could see it in her eyes when she told me she loved him, I haven't seen that look in her eyes since the day I suggested she marry my brother Loras."

Tommen had been sitting on a small rug, letting his kittens play with a string he held out for them. "But… do you think it would be wise?" He looked up to her, "the Hound? He's a good man, if you let him show you that side of him. But there are so many men out there who would rather see him dead. To make him a lord and give him Lady Sansa, that could be dangerous."

"I know," Margaery took a sip of her wine, "but you agreed to let her marry for love. And she truly is in love with him. The men of the north will follow her no matter what, it is the men here we would have to deal with."

"That's the problem, the Lannister army is one of the largest armies in Westeros. I fear they remain more loyal to my uncle Jaime and would refuse to follow Sansa if she married Sandor."

Margaery moved to sit with him on the carpet, "I have faith in Sansa, and she knows what is right." She stroked the top of Tommen's blonde hair. "Rest on it my sweet King, talk with the Lady again in the morning."

Tommen nodded, slowly standing as he took a hold of Margaery's hand. "Very well, I will talk to her in the morning."

…

"You want me to betray my lady?" Tyina had a horrified look on her face as a man wrapped in a dark cloak held a dagger to her throat.

"It is not betrayal, the Lady Sansa will not be harmed. She is a Lannister, she must remain a Lannister." The man held the dagger tight against Tyina's throat. "The King plans on granting her the freedom to marry whom she chooses, this cannot happen. The man she intends to marry is not worthy to have the Lannister army at his disposal. You will help us get the lady away from Clegane, or I will kill you."

Tyina's eyes filled with tears but she nodded carefully, "you swear no harm will come to her?"

The man chuckled and pulled the blade away, "I swear on my very own life. No harm will come to her, she will be completely safe. We only wish to get her away from those who would turn her against the Lannisters and against the crown."

Tyina reached up with her hand to hold it to the small cut on her neck and nodded, "I will delay her bath, and once her shield leaves I will send a signal that it is safe to come for her."

"Good girl." The cloaked man chuckled as he turned and quickly left the handmaiden trembling against the wall.

"I'm so sorry my lady…" She sunk to her feet and began to weep.

…**.**

(((Oooh… you think the kidnapping will happen?)))

~Huggles~


	36. Chapter 36

Sandor watched as the soldiers moved about the halls of the rock, he noticed how some of them were acting different than normal. This only gave him more reason to stay closer to Sansa, he refused to leave her side as she walked with Margaery through the small gardens that had grown in the courtyard. His eyes however continued to roam around them, he could smell it, something was different.

As the two women parted ways, Sandor took a hold of her arm, pulling her closer so he could whisper to her. "Something is wrong, I can sense it."

Sansa looked up at him confused, "what do you mean?"

"The soldiers, some are acting normal, but there are a group of them who are not. And it's the same men, each time I see them, they do not even dare look at me, like they are avoiding my gaze."

Sansa looked at him a moment then let her eyes look around them, taking note of each soldier around them. But to her, everything seemed normal. "Perhaps it is just the presence of the King?"

Sandor shook his head, "no, there is something else." He then leaned close to her, "do me a favor little bird, keep two daggers on yourself at all time. One at your waist and one in your boot, understand?"

Sana looked at him, she could see the concern in his face and nodded. "I promise."

He nodded then led her back to her chambers. "Will you be dining with the King and Queen tonight?"

Sansa shook her head as she walked into her room, "not tonight. I am going to dine with Arya and then have a nice quiet evening to myself for once." She grinned at him, "and you? Will you join the soldiers for a drink tonight?"

He shrugged a bit, "I might. Though I may just do some searching, make sure nothing is out of place." He looked at her and gave her a firm look, "remember, at all times, keep your daggers close." He then lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently before leaving.

…**..**

Arya was on her way to Sansa's chambers when she ran into Sandor. The look on his face confused her, he looked angry, but scared at the same time. "Sandor?"

He looked down at the young Stark girl, "where's your sword wolf-girl?"

Arya sighed and shrugged, "I promised Sansa I wouldn't carry it as much while the King is here."

Sandor shook his head with a growl, "no, go get it. I have a bad feeling, and I need to make sure you and your sister are armed at all times. Go get both of your swords." He then stormed off, leaving Arya watching him in confusion.

She shrugged a bit, "strange…" She then turned on her heels, heading back to grab her swords. She trusted Sandor and knew if he felt there was danger it was best to be prepared.

…**.**

When her chamber doors opened, Sansa turned, expecting to see her sister. Instead it was one of the Lannister soldiers.

"Caryian, correct?"

He nodded approaching her, "yes my lady." He stopped close to her, "I have news I must deliver to you."

She looked at him curiously, "at this hour? What news is that?"

Caryian looked around a moment, "is your sister not here?" He shifted slightly, Arya was meant to be there.

Sansa shook her head, "no, she is late. But it is not surprising, Arya was never punctual." She held her arm out for him to sit with her. "What is it you need to tell me?"

He made no move to sit with her, his eyes darting around the room a moment. His actions causing Sansa to grow a bit nervous. "What is going on?"

Suddenly Caryian lurched at her, his hand instantly covering her mouth while the other wrapped around her waist. "I am sorry my lady, but this is for the best." He then looked out the door and shouted, "Now!"

Three more of the Lannister soldiers entered, two of which moved to help Caryian bind Sansa with some rope they had carried in. The entire time she was struggling, screaming against his hand as she looked to her daggers that sat on her bedside table. She had cursed herself for not putting them on the minute Sandor left.

"Where is the other?" One of the men looked around, running into her washroom then back out.

"She's not here." Caryian held firmly to Sansa, "let's get her out of here and then we can worry about the other." He then picked Sansa up, throwing her over his shoulder as they moved out of the room.

…**.**

Arya thought she heard a commotion, causing her to stop in her steps. She listened closely and could hear men talking, and what sounded like her sister's muffled screams. Quickly she drew her sword and ran towards Sansa's room, her adrenaline rushing as she approached a group of men. Her eyes widening when she saw Sansa being carried over one man's shoulders.

"Put her down, now!" Arya held her sword out before her as the men all looked at her.

"Well, this will save time, she came right to us." One of the men laughed, moving towards Arya. "Put that down little girl, it's not a toy."

Before the man could get any closer, Arya twisted, her sword following her move and quickly it found its target, digging deep into the soldier's side where his armor left him exposed.

"As I said, put my sister down, or be sorry!"

She held her sword out as she looked at the remaining men. Caryian held firm to Sansa as the two other men approached her. "Get the brat, I'll take care of the Lady." He then moved past them as Arya began to battle with the two men.

Sansa looked back in horror, crying out for her sister as she struggled from Caryain's grip. They had just turned the corner when Caryian suddenly stopped. He put her down on her feet which let her turn to find Sandor standing before them. Her heart leaping with joy.

"Big mistake…" Sandor's eyes were full of rage, his hand gripping his sword tightly as Caryian drew his sword as well. "You will not live to see another day for this." Sandor was quick on his feet, his sword nearly chopping the man in half, causing Sansa to let out a muffled scream through the cloth that had covered her mouth.

"Little bird…" Sandor moved to her once he was sure Caryian was dead, instantly pulling the gag from her mouth.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. "Arya… she's fighting two men!" She then turned as Sandor released the ropes from her wrists. We have to help her! She then quickly ran in the direction where the sound of metal clashing could be heard.

Once they made it to Arya again Sansa let out a scream of horror. Both soldiers Arya had been fighting lay dead on the ground, but she was now surrounded by at least five more men.

"Get in your room and lock your door!" Sandor practically shoved her into her chambers as he ran to help Arya.

…

Once in her room she quickly latched the door shut, her heart pounding as she listened to the fighting outside.

"My lady?"

Sansa let out a small scream at the voice. Turning she let out a small sigh seeing Tyina behind her. "Oh gods, you scared me."

Tyina handed Sansa a cup of tea with a small smile, "this will help calm your nerves."

Sansa looked at her curiously, "you have tea ready for me when there are men out there fighting?"

Tyina frowned a bit then nodded, "I had just brought it up, and your sister rushed me into the room so quick that I hadn't a chance to see what was going on."

With a sigh Sansa sipped from the cup and sat down. Her eyes staying on the door as she could hear shouting and the sound of swords hitting one another. "My sister is out there…"

Tyina stepped behind Sansa, lightly massaging her shoulders. "I've seen your sister in the practice yards, she is a strong fighter." She watched carefully as Sansa sipped her tea, knowing the Essence of Nightshade she snuck in there would take effect soon.

Sansa could hardly keep still, she wanted so badly to run out the door and help her sister. But she knew she would be more of a hindrance, knowing that she was what the men out there were after. Suddenly she let out a yawn, shaking her head.

"Perhaps my lady should lay down?" Tyina looked at her, then around the room a moment.

Sansa shook her head with another yawn, "I could not possibly sleep right now…" Suddenly the cup in her hand fell to the ground as Sansa gave into the Nightshade.

"Very good…" From the inside of Sansa's wardrobe, the cloaked man appeared. "A good thing no one was aware of the secret passages." He then moved to wrap a cloak he held around Sansa's sleeping body before picking her up and cradling her close to him. "I would suggest you come with us, Clegane will not let you free if he finds out you helped."

Tyina shook her head, "no, I must make sure her sister is safe. I owe her that much."

The cloaked man chuckled a bit then nodded. "So be it." He then turned back to the wardrobe and entered it. The sound of rocks grinding together was soon heard. Tyina knew this meant the secret passage inside had been closed, leaving it undetected.

"Forgive me my lady…"

…

(((Oh no! What is going to happen next?!)))

~Huggles~


	37. Chapter 37

"Sansa, unlock your door!" Sandor pounded at the doors of her chambers. Arya stood behind him, the bodies of the men they fought splayed on the floor around them.

"Sansa?" Sandor waited and when he didn't get a response he began to slam his shoulder against the door. "Something's not right" He continued to smash his shoulder into the door until the hinges finally gave in, the door falling hard to the ground.

Sandor quickly stepped in and looked around, "Sansa?" His eyes caught sight of the shattered glass on the ground. "Something has happened… be prepared wolf-girl"

Arya stepped in behind him, holding tight to her sword as she looked around. As Sandor examined the room she moved towards the washroom and let out a loud gasp. "Hound!"

Sandor quickly ran in and let out a groan, Sansa's handmaiden, Tyina, was on the floor in a pool of her own blood. "She's still breathing…"

Arya quickly moved to kneel beside her, a fresh dagger wound in her stomach. "Tyina, what happened?" She quickly began to tend to her wounds as the handmaiden looked to them weakly.

"A man… black cloak… took the lady" She then looked to Sandor, "wardrobe…" Her eyes then slowly closed as she lost consciousness.

"Stay here wolf-girl..." Sandor quickly moved from the washroom towards Sansa's wardrobe. Everything inside seemed normal. He moved her dresses to the side, letting his hands feel against the walls until he noticed a crack that should not have been there. Examining it closer he growled, "Secret passage." He then furiously searched for a way to open in. And by some miracle found a small lever down on the ground that opened it.

Grabbing his sword he ran into the tunnel, "hold on little bird, I'm coming."

…..

Sansa slowly woke, though she still felt as if her head was spinning. "What was in that tea?" She looked around, realizing she was being carried. She suddenly let out a scream as she tried to wiggle out of the man's arms.

"Careful my lady…" The man whispered as his grip tightened around her. He was carrying her bridal style, though the dark cloak he wore and the darkness of the tunnels made it impossible for her to see his face.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She still struggled in his grasp, though he held tightly to her, the effects of the Essence of Nightshade made her weak.

"All in due time my sweet Lady, you are still weak." His arms adjusted slightly so that he could gain a tighter grip on her. "Do not fear, no harm will come to you, I give you my word."

Sansa looked up at the dark figures face, "how do I know you are speaking the truth? I do not know who you are, or where you are taking me!" She then tried to look around the tunnels, eventually catching a glance out a small window they passed. "We're still in Casterly Rock…"

The man let out a small chuckle, "very observant my lady. Yes, we are in one of the many hidden tunnels. Only a few of us know of these tunnels." He then looked down at her as she continued to furiously look around, "you're scared, that is normal. Of course you cannot trust me, a strange man who took you while you slept. But if your sweet handmaiden could trust me, then I am sure you can too."

Sansa's eyes widened as she looked up to him, "Tyina? She helped you?"

The man laughed, "In a fashion, she did not do anything to stop me. Though had she tried, she may have found a dagger in her stomach." He then grinned, remembering how Tyina explained she would make it look as if she struggled. "A very loyal handmaiden you have, but she cannot fight, you surely did not expect her to die for you."

Sansa sighed a bit, "Please tell me you did not hurt her."

He shook his head slightly, "no my lady, I left her unharmed." He then moved to let Sansa stand to her feet. Quickly he moved though, to tie her hands together. The rope long enough so he could hold onto it as they walked. "I am sure my lady wishes to walk?"

Sansa looked down at her wrists, "I'd prefer to be back in my own room!"

"And one day you shall, when things are back where they belong…"

Sansa looked at him, stopping in her tracks. His voice had seemed so familiar, though she could tell he was trying to deepen his voice. "Why won't you show me your face?"

The sound of armor clanging from behind them kept the man from answering, "No time." He quickly grabbed Sansa, throwing her over his shoulder as he began to run with her.

"Sandor!" She screamed out, hoping it was him she heard from behind them.

…..

He could hear echoes through the passage ways, somehow he managed to follow them. He could hear his little bird's voice. Once he realized he was on the right track, Sandor began to run, the sound of Sansa screaming his name only caused him to run faster.

"I'm coming little bird!" He continued to run towards her voice as she continued to scream for him, he could hear her struggling, knowing whoever had her was trying to keep her from escaping.

Because of her struggles, Sandor was able to catch up to them. His sword drawn he looked to the man who still had his back to them. Sansa looked up and let out a gasp, "Sandor!"

The cloaked man stopped running, turning around to see the Hound standing behind him. He kept Sansa over his shoulder, his arms holding tight to her as she struggled to get free. "What a good dog, did you smell your way to us?"

Sandor growled out, moving closer to them. "Put the girl down!"

The man let out a laugh as he slowly lowered Sansa to her feet, though he held tightly to the ropes that were tied to her. "Do you really think you are worthy of her dog? Do you really believe the Lannister army would bow to you?"

Sandor looked at Sansa who stood between the two of them, her eyes never leaving his. "No, I am not worthy of her, no man is."

"That is true." The man pulled the ropes, causing Sansa to crash into his chest. "Such a beauty, she should be worshipped by all." He then reached up and stroked her cheek, his hand was missing. In its place, a golden hand.

"Ser Jaime?" Sansa looked up at him horrified as he slowly lowered the hood of his cloak.

"My sweet lady, I swore you my sword. I would never harm you, but my men and I will not stand by and watch you give yourself to the dog." He looked to the Hound, anger in his eyes. "I did not kill my father just so that you could have her!"

Sansa let out a gasp at his words, "you killed Lord Tywin?" She tried to pull away from him but he held her firmly.

"He did not deserve you, he was trying to use you to replace my mother…" He tilted his head, "my mother was beautiful, but nothing in comparison to you."

"Enough sweet talk! Let her go Kingslayer!" Sandor moved forward, brandishing his sword. "We finish this here, now!"

Jaime grinned, watching as Sandor neared them. "Your dog wishes to fight me, the finest soldier in all of Westeros." He then leaned down and kissed Sansa's forehead before pushing her behind himself. "If death is what you want dog, I will gladly give it to you." He then pulled his sword from its sheath and moved forward. "I may have lost my sword hand, but I fight all the same."

Without warning, Jaime launched himself at Sandor, his sword coming down hard. In one quick motion, Sandor jumped backwards, using his own sword to block the blow. His sword lifting to swing to the side of Jaime. Rage fueling him as their swords clashed against one another. The blows were so hard sparks would fly each time the two swords would hit one another.

Sansa furiously worked at the ropes that were around her wrist, she wouldn't just stand there and wait. She had to find something to help Sandor.

"She will be mine hound! Either you kneel to me or you die!" Jaime managed to slice the side of Sandor's arm, causing Sandor to let out a groan of pain.

"The only man who will die is you Kingslayer!" Sandor lifted his sword, letting it fall hard on top of Jaime's. "If you think I will let you lay another finger on her…" His sword lifted again as he swung harder. His fury showing as he continued to swing, the motions he made reminded Sansa of her brother Robb chopping wood.

"She is a free woman, she will marry for love, no matter what you want!" Sandor let his sword swing down once again, this time the metal of Jaime's sword giving out, letting Sandor's sword come down hard into Jaime's shoulder. A mirror of his battle with Lord Beric, though there would be no priest to resurrect Jaime.

Slowly he pulled his sword from Jaime's lifeless body and moved to Sansa, pulling a dagger out to cut the ropes from her wrists. "Are you alright little bird?"

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "He didn't hurt me."

Sandor stroked her cheek gently, "I thought I had lost you again…" His eyes showed a sadness in them as he looked down at her.

Sansa looked at him, suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips hard to his.

His eyes widened a moment before he dropped his weapons, wrapping his arms around her delicate waist to hold her close. His eyes closing as he enjoyed the feel of her soft lips against his. He would not give her up, this was what he wanted, and he would fight to keep his little bird.

…

(((Writers block is a bitch! That's all I have to say! Lol)))

~Huggles~


End file.
